Crystal Dagger
by DeltaGamma Liv
Summary: She is their last hope. Her last hope lies in the crystal around her neck. Will it be enough to not only save her world, but theirs as well? Will these developing feelings for a blonde turn out to be her own destruction? More to come!
1. First Meetings

She breathed in, wheezing.  "How long does this stupid cold have to last?"  Jessica asked aloud, as she gathered her soup bowl and glass of what used to be water.  She was feeling better, considering the past few days.  It seemed that every time she touched her mother's necklace, which was a crystal in the shape of a dagger, she felt warm and rejuvenated.  Jessica dismissed the ideas of the crystal being enchanted as she calmly and slowly walked up the steps.  No one was home at the time, no one could take time out to take care of her, and so Jessica had to take care of herself.  The dark night had set in, making the moon a small sample of light.  Lazily, she threw her dirty dishes in the sink, which was piling up from her lack of cleaning.  She turned on the sink, and reluctantly rolled up her sleeves, preparing herself for washing the grimy dishes.  The water got to the perfect temperature, as Jessica began to wash each dish.  Her ears suddenly picked up a strange noise, a clatter coming from downstairs.  Jessica dismissed it, and continued with her washing.  Then, she perceived the same sound again, which was not as easily discharged.  She turned off the water and walked to the top of the stair case apprehensively.  There was another, much louder noise that made her jump, and two grumbles were heard below.  Instinctively, Jessica grabbed a large knife, the phone, and headed to a back closet, hoping that the intruders would not find her.  Swiftly, she dialed her best friend's house that lived a few houses down.  Its haunting ring went on for what seemed like an hour, but finally, Mary picked up.  

        "Hello?"  

        "Mary?  Thank god you are home!"  Jessica spoke in soft whispers.  "There is someone or something in my house!  I don't know who it is or what it is, but it is downstairs!  Please hurry over!  Get some help!  Please!"

        "Ha, Jessica.  I know what you are up to.  Your little games again.  I must say that this is a new one, but still _very clever!  Good job.  You had me going there for a minute."_

        "Please!  This is no joke I tell you!  There is something in my house!"  There was a long pause before Jessica spoke again.  "There are coming!  Please!"  Jessica hung up the phone, afraid that the beep had revealed her hiding space.  To her surprise, the criminals left the room, and began searching in others.  'I have to get out.  But how?  Will they see me if I try to escape?'  Another voice answered for her, one that was not familiar, but still sounded trusting and old, like a grandfather.  'If you do not leave, then they will find you.  You must run, run for the door, and get out as soon as you can.  You will no longer be safe where you are right now.  Go, go now!'  Jessica heeded its words, and quietly opened the door of the closet.  There was no noise, no noise to divulge where the trespassers were.  She took off her slippers, hoping that they would help her exit the house quietly.  Her knuckles turned white around the knife, as she began to walk threw the house, her back on the wall so that she could be aware of her surroundings.  Jessica saw the doors were blocked by furniture.  'How did they move that?  I didn't hear them.'  Jessica backed her way against a free window, her last option to get out safely.  She was distracted by a smashing sound coming from the downstairs.  Her breathe quickened, eager now more then ever to escape from the house.  Suddenly, a flash of black crossed her vision, and she soon found it hard to breathe, for a force was not allowing air to fill her lungs.  The object behind her tightened its grasp against her throat, making breathing an even more difficult task.  Her hands clawed at the leather that was being bound to her throat, as an unsympathetic voice murmured in her ear.  

        "Where is it?  He wants it!  Where is it?"  Jessica did not know what he was talking about, and yet, even if she did, she would be unable to answer.  Jessica sank to the ground, falling on her knees, while the leather strap constricted against her.  Blood pounded in her head, as she felt her arms get weak.  The man kept demanding an answer.  "Where is it?  What have you done with it?"  His voice sounded as if he had something caught in his throat, and his words smeared the air.  She could only make out part of what he was saying, unable to discern the rest of his words.  His body ranked of rotten, burnt flesh, which was enough for her to pass out, but Jessica struggled to hold on.  She felt her eyes falling to the back of her head, darkness filling her.  Sounds were gone from her ears, and all she heard was the deafening silence.  With out warning, the leather rope was released, and she was flung to the floor.  Jessica grabbed on to her neck, feeling her mothers crystal dagger hanging still around her.  She began to get a better grasp on reality, when the hideous creature forced her to stand.  "Where is it?"  He was interrupted by another raider, who looked almost exactly like this atrocious form.  

        "We can't find it!  We have searched the bottom half of the house and it's not there!"  His attention was directed to the other fowl thing, and Jessica took this as her chance.  With adrenaline pumping through her, she ran to the bathroom, where there was a window, her very last resort.  The animals looked at her, and it took a minute for what was happening to register.  Jessica ran to the bathroom, and locked the heavy door.  As she began to open the window, an axe was trying to penetrate the wooden entrance.  She screamed, startled, and jumped from the high window.  She landed without grace, and stumbled on the ground.  Jessica started to run, already exhausted from what was happening in the house.  She started to run down the street when she looked back, and saw that the beasts had broken through the front door to her house.  Mary's house could be seen now, and a body stepped out of Mary's house..  Mary smiled when she saw Jessica.

        "What's up?  Why such the urgent call?"  Mary asked calmly.  

        "Get back inside!"  Jessica said her voice horse and panting. 

        "What's wrong?" 

        "I said back inside!  And lock the door!  Do not open it up for them!  Go!  Hurry!"  Mary's perplexity filled her face, as she turned her head to look at the other end of the street.  A hoard of animals with human like features was running with much speed towards Jessica.

        "Come!  Mary said.  "Get inside!"  Mary called to her friend, motioning for her to come to shelter. 

'They will go after her too if I do.  I can not go to her.'

        "No!  Do as I say!"  Mary hesitated, until an arrow came speeding past her face.  "Get inside!"  Mary obeyed her command, as Jessica heard the heavy lock on her house turn.  'Please do not go after her.'  Jessica wished in her mind.  To her surprise, they did not, but continued with more vigilance towards her.  Also to her shock, they were arming themselves with arrows.  Jessica tried to push herself, trying to pick up speed, but it was worthless.  These things seemed to never tire, and she could not even run.  Her ears picked up an unpleasant sound; the sound of string being released from wood, and she saw the wooden weapons fly past her head.  Jessica worked harder, trying to get out of their range, but it was futile.  She heard the distinctive sound once again, and felt the burn of its tip sear her skin.  A cold sensation filled her on the impact of the arrow, causing her to fall to the ground.  Jessica tried to move her arms, her legs, any appendage that would listen, but it was futile.  Jessica heard the beasts coming near her, but could not focus her eyes, or move them.  She was totally paralyzed.  The only function that seemed to be working was her breathing.  

        "Thought you could get away?"  The creatures laughed as her labored breathing continued.  "Do you like this poison?  It makes its victim unmovable!"  His uneducated tongue whipped her as he spoke.  She was on her stomach, lying atop of the road, the creatures nearby.  Wisps of her auburn hair swept on her face, and she could not move them away.  It felt as if Jessica were dead, she was unable to move, barely able to breath, what was happening to her?  The creatures advanced upon her, their hands outreaching, as deadly thoughts paced in her head.  With out warning, they backed away, and Jessica saw a bright light penetrating the darkness.  The creatures drew out their swords, as the light blinded them.  Jessica felt herself slipping into a darker shadow than the night.  She tried to close her eyes, but they would not obey.  Blinking was not an option, as she strived to focus her eyes.  The sounds of metal beating metal echoed eerily in her ears, while she fought her own battle.  A dark cloud covered her eyes, as if they were closed.  The brawl that was happening around her faded from her ears, as silence filled her senses.  The last thing she heard before she fell was her own rigid breathing.

- ~ * ~ -

        She blinked, for the first time in a while, as the world came rushing back to her.  She could not feel anything yet, but she could see, and clearly.  Jessica saw that she was seated in front of a woman. Surprisingly, it spoke.

        "I see you are waking my lady."  Jessica would gasp if she could, but her throat failed her.  This was not a woman, but a man.  Using her eyes, Jessica saw that she was on a horse.  She started to panic.  The scenes that flashed by were not familiar.  There were no houses, no streets, just grass and tree; a vision of loveliness, yes, but frightfully so.  An exotic, alien place.  Alarm rushed through her.  Who was the person seated behind her?  What did he want with her?  Jessica's mind dashed about, trying to find answers to questions, so many questions that plagued her.  "Do not be worried.  I will not harm thee.  I am to take you to safety."  He halted the horse, and dismounted, carefully aware of her state.  He helped her off the horse, and for the first time, she saw his face.  He was covered in ashen rays, which also matched his hair, and glimmered in the dark as if ignited by the pallid colors of an unseen moon.  The only color to him, other then his flesh, was his azure eyes.  She lost herself in his eyes, as if in a daydream.  Jessica heard his voice in her head, telling her to move her body, telling her to lift her arm, kick her foot, anything she wanted.  Jessica closed her eyes as his influence swiftly passed in her mind.  Her body did as it was commanded, and when Jessica opened her eyes, she was standing without the help of the old man.  

        "Thank you."  Her own voice startled her, as her limbs trembled.  The man steadied her, as his voice once again filled her ears.

        "You are most welcome.  Please allow me to introduce myself.  I am Gandalf the White, and I was sent to help you."  

        "What just happened?  Where am I?  What happened to those th….."  Jessica stopped mid sentence as her knees faltered beneath her.  Gandalf, with speed and quick thinking, caught her before she fell to the ground.

        "Do not burden yourself with questions.  You must rest."  Jessica did not know if she could trust this man.  Sure he looked friendly, but to trust someone on looks only would be folly, she knew this.  Gandalf helped her onto a patch of grass, as Jessica's face twisted in confusion.  Gandalf walked over to his white steed to lead him to the shade, when he heard he loud gasp.  Jessica's body lurched forward, as her eyes blinked wildly.  Her head seemed to explode, as flashes of her past flew in front of her.  "Jessica?"  He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she did not respond to him.  Jessica's eyes remained focused on the ground.  Scenes of her childhood and her parents formed in front of her, and then disappeared just as quickly.  "Jessica, what is wrong?"  She still did not react to his speaking.  Her breathing was heavy, as if she struggled with something unseen.  Gandalf tried to wake her with his mind, but it was hopeless.  Her mind was a mist, and he could not discern her in it.  He tried once again.  "Jessica.  Answer me.  What is wrong?"  Finally, she looked up at his form.  

        "What is it?"  Jessica asked, as if nothing had happened.  Gandalf's eyebrows furrowed, and finally he shook his head.  Jessica paused before talking to him again.  "How do you know my name?"

        "There are many things I know about you my lady.  My, that is a pretty ornament that hangs from your neck."

        "Thank you.  It has been passed from generation to the next in my family.  Gandalf, right?"  He nodded in reply.  "If you don't mind me saying, that is a strange name."  He laughed lightheartedly at her comment.  

        "Well, if you do not mind me saying, I find 'Jessica' an outlandish name as well.  I think that the name 'Tinioniel' suits you better."

        "Tinioniel?  I think I like that."  Jessica sleepily said, as she began to close her eyes.  It was night, where ever she was, and she was sick, and her mind was tired. 

- ~ * ~ -

        Tinioniel, as she was now called, woke with a start.  The dream that she was having was terrible to explain.  Her parents went away.  'My parents.'  Tinioniel thought to herself.  'I barely remember them.  What is happening to me?'  She looked over at the old man sleeping.  He had been so kind to her, even in the short while that she was with him.  Tinioniel was scared, however, and she wanted to get home.  She made it up in her mind to runaway from the old man.  'After all,'  She thought.  'I think I can easily outrun him.  She came to a conclusion, she had to runaway; but when?  When would be a good time to run?  Tinioniel looked over at the man sleeping.  This was her chance, to get away and run home as fast as she could.  Gently, she knelt beside the old man sleeping, his glow now absent.  

        "I am leaving."  She softly spoke to him, with words more gentle then the summer breeze.  "You were very nice to me, but I have to get home.  Thank you, Gandalf."  Tinioniel climbed to her feet, and started to feebly walk away.

- ~ * ~ -

        Gandalf awoke as the soft rays of the sun cast signs of its coming against the rapidly brightening sky.  He stood to his feet, and looked down at the spot where Tinioniel used to lay.  The only thing that was left was a small imprint of where her body once was.  

        "I thought I had her.  I thought she trusted me."  Gandalf hurried over to his horse, Shadowfax, and rode across the countryside, looking for her, hoping that he was not too late.

- ~ * ~ -

        The grass was sweet beneath her feet, as she glided across the fields.  The amount of land she had traveled was growing behind her, and the grass that once was pure below her, was growing less.  A rocky terrain took its place, causing a harder crossing.  There was silence all around her, a relaxing peace that nothing seemed to interrupt, until a strange sound was perceived, and it did not register in her mind as to what it was.  Quickly, Tinioniel hid behind a rather large boulder, hoping that this would shield her from their eyes, who ever they might be.  The beat of hooves passed her, and they were not the beat of just one horse, but many.  She could not keep count.  They had passed, but the noise was still in her mind.  Then, the sound got louder.  The riders had turned around, and they were coming back.  Tinioniel pushed her back roughly against the rock, as she heard the riders pass once more.  

        "How can they keep doing that?"  She asked aloud, when the hoof beats had disappeared.  Tinioniel got to her feet, and brushed off the back of her blue jeans.  Surprisingly, she heard the thumps that had passed twice again.  She ducked back down, and waited patiently for them to pass.  This was different though.  The hooves had diminished to just one horse, one rider.  She began to relax, until she heard the horse come to a stop.  Tinioniel quieted her breathing, and did not move.  The rider dismounted, and stood on the ground for a few minutes, although those minutes seemed like hours.  Then, the rider took confident steps, steps that came closer to the rock.  

        "Well, what is this?  Why is a woman outside the deep?"  Tinioniel stood, knowing that her game was up.  The rider looked at her strange clothing, and she did the same.  He was dressed in a medieval armor, and wore a helmet in the shape of a horse with course blond horse hair protruding from it.  "Well, what is it?  Speak up."  Tinioniel looked directly into his orbs that were colored like the sea after a storm.  

        "I am Tinioniel.  I am lost and in search of my home."  She replied, her voice never wavering.  "And who are you?"  Her frustration began to flare inside of her.  She had a short temper and was not pleasant around strangers, especially egotistical guys

        "I am Eomer, nephew to his highness.  I am commander so I do not wish to be addressed so informally."  
        "Well I don't want to even be here.  We can not always get what you want."  Tinioniel replied, her temper getting the best of her.  She did not like being away from home and in a distant, foreign place.

        "You dare speak to a commander with such disregard?"

        "Does it look like I would?  Yes.  Look, I don't care if you are a commander or not.  I want to get home.  Which direction home is, I have no clue.  You, my good sir, are the least of my worries!  I do not have time to explain myself to someone who doesn't even treat others with the respect that he himself wants.  Let me tell you something, if you think for even a moment that you can just come over here and start questioning my motives well then you have got another thing coming.  If you think you can just waltz up to people and say 'hey I am cool.  Tell me what you are doing or I will threaten you.' then I am the stop of it all.  But ya know the thing that disgusts me the _most_ about you is…"

        "That is quite enough, Tinioniel."  The memorable voice reverberated in the air.  Her face winced as she turned to see the Gandalf upon his stallion.  She laughed feverously.

        "Hi, Gandalf."  Tinioniel cast her gaze to the ground and Eomer began to laugh.

        "Dear Gandalf!  Are you to tell me that this viper tongued girl is a friend of yours?"

        "Viper tongued girl!"  Gandalf shot her a harsh look, and Tinioniel decided that it was a poor decision if she continued.  

        "Yes, Eomer.  I am supposed to take the lady to Helm's Deep.  That is, unless she runs away again."  His hard stare fell upon her, and Tinioniel turned about four shades of red.  Eomer laughed at this as well.  He seemed nice enough, but certainly disagreeable.  "Eomer, I have a duty that must be attended to.  It was quite my luck to come across you.  Take her to the fortress please, and keep a close eye on her will you?"

        "Of course Gandalf, I will do as you say."  Eomer replied, as Tinioniel ran to Gandalf's side.  

        "You are going to leave me here with this strange man?  Do you even know anything about him other then his name?"  Gandalf reached down and touched her on the head.

        "He is a man of dignity, he will let no harm come to you.  That I do know.  Besides, you left me alone last night when you ran away didn't you?"  Gandalf's smile reached across his face, and he winked before riding off.  

        "Shall we be off my lady?"  Eomer said in a playful tone.  "We should reach the Deep before nightfall if we go now."

        "Then let's go."  Tinioniel retorted, as she began to walk.  Eomer cleared his throat, and Tinioniel turned around.  "What is it?"  She asked.

        "Helm's Deep is towards the east, you are going south."  

        "Oh."  Tinioniel blushed again.  "Sorry."  Eomer simply smiled, and Tinioniel walked passed the horse.  Eomer cleared his throat again.  "Is this not south?"

        "Actually, it is not.  And would it not be quicker if we _rode rather then walked?"  Tinioniel shifted in her position slightly, and looked down at the soil.  "Well?"_

        "Well what?"  She asked.  Eomer looked at her and motioned towards the horse starting to become impatient.  "I-I have never ridden on a horse before."  She told him, her voice quieting as she got towards the end.  Eomer could not help himself.  He chortled until he was red.  "Ha ha ha.  Very funny I know.  I did ride with Gandalf, but I had no clue what was going on."  

        "Well then,"  Eomer spoke, after his laughing had subsided.  "I will have to teach you.  Come on now.  It will not hurt you."

        "I know that.  I might hurt you though if you keep treating me as if I were a child.  I happen to be very mature for my age thank you, even if my temper does rise."  Eomer smiled mockingly and helped to seat her in the saddle.  

        "Now hold on.  I am going to get on."  Tinioniel nodded and he mounted the horse swiftly and with expertise.  "I will take us down an easy route to the Deep, so nothing tricky, ok?"  

        "Yes, yes.  Can we please go now?  I feel very uncomfortable."  

        "Alright.  Have it your way."  Eomer, who was seated in front of her, urged the horse forward, but not only did he do this, he told the horse to ride hard and fast.

        "What are you doing?"  Tinioniel screamed at him, after getting over the shock of such a start.  Eomer laughed again.

        "I am getting us to Helm's Deep before nightfall."

        "You like laughing at me don't you?"

        "I would not be laughing at you if you were laughing as well."

        "But I am not."

        "Then," he paused.  "Yes, I am laughing at you."  Eomer laughed again as the horse picked up speed.  Tinioniel tightened her hold around Eomer's waist, and occasionally opened her eyes to see just how fast they were going; they were quickly closed.  Then, the horse slowed down, and came to a stop.  "There it is my lady. Helm's Deep.  Mind you it is not in the best condition.  A fierce battle took place just a few nights ago.  Many people lost their lives fighting for this place, and yet, it has no beauty, and no outward sign of being worthy of saving, don't you agree?"

        "Yes, but what about everyone inside?  Are they ok?"

        "Most.  _That _is what they were fighting for.  The people."  Tinioniel smiled.  

       "So how are we getting down there?"  Eomer leaned forward in his saddle.  Tinioniel, following his motions, did the same.  There was a steep drop below them, slippery and filled with gravel.  She laughed nervously.  "No really.  How are we getting down there?"  

        "You are looking at it."  

        "No, no, no, no, no!  That can not be the _only way down there!"_

        "You are right; there are many other passages to the Deep."

        "So you just decided to go the most dangerous one?"

        "Pretty much, yes.  Yes I did."

        "Oh my god."  Tinioniel muttered.  "I am riding with a psycho maniac who probably is suicidal, and he is going to take me down with him."  

        "Not true."  He spoke to her.  "My men took this passage down going to fight the orcs that were attacking us."

        "Orcs?"

        "Yes, orcs."  

        "What are orcs?"  Tinioniel felt tentative asking.

        "Oh my god woman, you are the one who is mad!  'What are orcs'?  And you do not know how to ride a horse?"

        "Hey!  We all have our faults!"  Eomer hung his head low.  Either this person was very stupid or very, very stupid.  There was no other explanation.  'What the hell was Gandalf thinking?'  Eomer released his thoughts as he tightened his hands around the reigns of the horse.

        "Ready?"

        "Does it matter?"

        "No."  Tinioniel sighed.

        "Go ahead."  'Oh my god this guy is insane!  I am at the mercy of an idiot!'  The thoughts ran through her, as the horse began its fall down the steep incline.  Tinioniel gasped as the horse descended, and Eomer laughed some more.  

        "Open your eyes!"  He commanded.  Tinioniel opened them, even though she did not want to, she was curious.  The wind swept athwart on her face.  Her auburn hair was run through with the winds concealed hands.  The feeling commenced in her heart, and then thrived in her veins.  Tinioniel let go of his waist, as she closed her eyes, outstretching her hands towards the sky, and feeling free; librated now more then ever.  A wide smile crossed her face, as their speed continued to increase.  As soon as it had started, the wild sprint was over, and the horse came to a halt at the bottom of the hill.  "What do you think of the hill now?"   She lowered her arms and looked at Eomer's eyes.  

        "I want to do it again."  She said bashfully.  His laugh was becoming more familiar to her now, and it actually made her happy when he laughed.  

        "Perhaps another day we shall.  Maybe even when you learn how to ride a horse."  She punched him in the arm as her own arms resumed their place around his waist

        "Not funny."


	2. Lives Taken, Hope Given

rode into the fortress, at least what was left of it, and were being escorted somewhere, Tinioniel was not sure.

        "Eomer."  Tinioniel whispered to him.  He bent down so that he could hear her soft sweet whisper.  "Where are we going?"

        "To the King."

        "To the..."  Tinioniel realized that she yelled a little at her words.  "To the King?  Why are we doing that?"

        "He is my Uncle.  I wish for you to meet him.  However, do try to think before you speak.  He is King and you are to treat him with respect."

        "No problem there."  The doors a head of them were plain, no engravings, but they were heavy.  Two men opened them for Eomer and Tinioniel, and they walked towards a figure seated upon a chair, near the middle of the room.  

        "Eomer.  It is good to see you.  And who is this blossom standing beside you?"  Tinioniel leaned towards Eomer and sighed.

        "I like him already."  Eomer smiled and turned to look at the King.  He was ready to speak, but was interrupted.  

        "My name is Tinioniel, my Lord, and I am traveling with Gandalf the White.  My task here is unknown, even to myself, and I await Gandalf's command.  While doing so, I request, your majesty, that I stay in your sheltering arms until the time comes when I am needed for the meaning of my summoning."  Eomer looked at her, perplexed.  Tinioniel, herself, was amazed that words that delicately flowed from her own mouth.  

        "Well then, Lady Tinioniel, you are welcome here.  I see that my Nephew has kept you in good company at least that is my hope."  Tinioniel smiled devilishly, but then the smile turned sweet.

        "Oh yes my Lord.  He has been very hospitable and very kind.  He is a true gentleman and you should be very proud, at least, that is what I hope, my lord."  Theoden grinned at her response.  

        "Yes dear child I am very proud.  I would request something of you, if you are not too weary from your journey."

        "Depending on your question, Lord.  Your question will affect my answer."  Theoden was a little surprised that she had not said 'yes' already.

        "Allow my dear son to show you around the Deep.  It is not all that much, but it is home to many who have no home left.  You might would like to change your… um… grotesque outfit as well."

        "Grotesque?"  Tinioniel asked a little anger.  She looked down at her blue jeans and her fitted sweater.  This was her favorite outfit, and he had the audacity to call it 'Grotesque'?  Eomer put his head in his hands, knowing that she was going to get angry.  "This happens to be the most comfortable thing I own!  Are you trying to say that I am ugly?  Because believe me your majesty, that is not a suitable thing for a man to tell anyone."

        "Are you trying to tell me how to speak to people?"  

        "Well if you take _that tone then I guess someone has to!"  The King's body guard withdrew his weapon._

        "Do not talk to the King with such disrespect, wench!"  The body guard began to advance upon her.  Tinioniel ran into Eomer's arms, trying to hide from the blow, but Eomer swiftly answered the man's sword with his own steel.

        "If I _ever hear those words come from your disgusting, vulgar mouth again, and they are directed towards the lady, then I will personally cut out your tongue, so no more insults can spill from you.  and if that does not work, then I will run you threw with your very own sword, and twist it until you no longer breath.  Is that clear?"  Tinioniel grinned at Eomer's words, feeling all powerful when she was with him. The man relaxed his grip on the sword._

        "Yes my Lord."  Tinioniel, sensing that it was safe, walked up to the King's chair, and knelt before him.  

        "Please excuse my juvenile behavior.  My indignation sometimes gets out of control.  Please, forgive me your highness."  Théoden simply looked at her, and motioned for Eowyn to step forward.  A beautiful woman erupted from the shadows.

        "Please see that the Lady is adequately dressed.  She looks as though she may fit into your clothing."

        "Yes my Lord."  Eowyn gently grabbed Tinioniel's hand, and lead her away from the presence of the King.  Before exiting, she curtsied.

        "Thank you my Lord, for your graciousness and your forgiveness."  With that, the two women had left the room, leaving a confused King, a shamed armament, and a forlorn Eomer.  This woman, for some odd reason, had an effect on him, one that got to the inside of him.

- ~ * ~ -

        "That was a very interesting thing you said to the King Lady…"  Eowyn waited for her name.

        "Tinioniel."

        "Happily met Tinioniel.  I must say, for such a well spoken lady, you surely have a tongue don't you?"  Eowyn giggled, the sounds echoing off the walls.  "I am only joking Tinioniel.  Come; let us pick you out a fine dress that my brother would like."

        "Your brother?"

        "Yes!  Eomer!  He cares for you.  You know that didn't you?"

        "No!  Eomer?  Why, he is mean!  And ruthless, and uncaring, and barbaric, and a mean teacher, but a good rider, and a nice man, with beautiful eyes."  Tinioniel wistfully looks out a window, not aware that she was day dreaming of him.  

        "Um hum…"  Eowyn replied smiling, snapping Tinioniel out of her reverie.  "Well come, I think I have a dress in mind that you _both_ will like."  

        "Eowyn?"  Eowyn, not stopping her searching, hummed at her name.

        "How do you know that he likes me?   We have known each other for only a few hours?  How can you tell?"

"Well my dear it is quite simple.  First sign, when he stood up for you.  Normally, he would not stand up to the protector of my Uncle or even my Uncle for that matter for anyone other than me.  He is a caring brother, and of course, I have known him for a very long time.  I saw the way he looked at you while you departed the room.  He fancies you.  I can tell.  Ah!  Here it is.  This one will look very beautiful on you, with your fair skin and dark hair.  Oh yes this will be splendid.  Go on now!  Get dressed!  I want to see it on you!"

"Thank you."  Tinioniel smiled and went to a separate part of the room to change.  When she was done, Tinioniel walked out to Eowyn.  "Oh yes. That will do perfectly."

- ~ * ~ -

Eomer waited for Tinioniel to come out of his sister's room.  'Why am I waiting for her?  Because I am to show her around the deep that is why.  Yes, nothing else.  Nothing more.  Why did I stand up for her?  Because she needed protecting, that is why.  Nothing else.'  But there was something else.  'I want to be the one to protect her.  I want to be there for her.  But I have just met her, how can this be?'  He was stirred from his thoughts by a door shutting not too far off.  Eomer straightened up, and brushed himself off.  'What in bloody hell am I doing this for?'  He relaxed his posture and waited for Tinioniel.  He saw the unadorned periwinkle blue dress flutter into the room, whose sleeves were long and branching, but failed to cover her milky hands.  The top of the dress was almost off her shoulders and a little lower then usual.  Her ginger hair fell in cascades down her back, and her fair, flawless skin added to her features, as her lips stood out, colored a beautiful burgundy.  

        "My Lady."  Eomer said, slightly bowing.  

        "There is no need for formality now.  I am awaiting a promised tour."  

        "I am at your command my lady."  Eomer extended his arm, as Tinioniel gracefully took it, and he escorted her through the doors of the isolated room.

- ~ * ~ -

       The mainstay was a wreckage, bodies still being hauled away, families still grieving, people asking where their loved ones were.  Tinioniel, grasping on to Eomer's arm tighter, let the panorama sink in.  Eomer glanced at her, her eyes expansive with surprise.  

        "What has happened?"  

        "Orcs, Lady Tinioniel.  Around ten thousand orcs attacked this citadel, and many died."  Tinioniel watched in awe, as many bodies were being taken away.  One woman, standing not too far off, cried out a boy's name.

        "Girand!"  The older woman knelt near the body of the lifeless boy who was being taken away to be buried.  "No."  The woman spoke in disbelief.  "My sweet son!  I lose my Husband and my only Boy all in one night."  Her voice was soft, but still audible to Tinioniel's ears.  Tinioniel looked over to another pile, one that bodies were being carelessly thrown.  

        "Eomer?  Are those orcs?  I have seen them before."

        "Yes, my lady.  Those are a small amount of orcs that attacked the other night."  Tinioniel released Eomer's arm, and walked over to the weeping woman.  Tinioniel guided her arms around her hunched shoulders, and the Lady looked up at her with shock.  

        "What is your name, my lady?"  The lady hesitated, but answered quickly.

        "Breiwia.  But, I have not the stature of a Lady."  Tinioniel hushed her and whispered in her ears.

        "Your son, Girand, and your husband both died, correct?"  The older lady shook her head wearily.  "I am sorry for your loss, but if I may, please look over in the west."  The sun was setting so Tinioniel knew what direction the disfigured bodies lay.  "Look at what they did!  They did it because they loved their home, but most of all because they loved you.  Do not make them sad, I know for certain that they would be if they saw you crying.  Keep going.  It is because of them that you can, Lady Breiwia."  A smile crossed her face.  It was a miniature smile, but a grin nonetheless.  Tinioniel got to her feet, and resumed her place next to Eomer.  Eomer noticed a beautiful blue gem that was around her finger.  

"What a beautiful ring.  It seems you have a wide variety of jewelry my lady."

"That I do!"  As the two of them continued walking, Tinioniel looked back and the woman, and parted her with a grin and a wink.  Tears no longer burdened her face, and Tinioniel continued to walk forward.  "Eomer," Tinioniel spoke very loudly.  "I want to help.  What can I do?"  Eomer seemed dumbstruck, but his face softened, and his reply was sweet.

        "You just did.  If you keep doing that, then all of Rohan will be greatly in your debt.  You just helped that woman back there."

        "I gave her hope.  That is all."

        "Well, whatever you call it,"  Eomer brought his hand up to her face.  "you made the burden of someone's loss considerably less."  Tinioniel brought her own hand up to meet Eomer's, and gently beamed at him.  Her attention was taken away from his eyes, when she saw a most percular thing.  There was a beautiful blonde man walking by, with perfect hair, and startling blue eyes.  

        "Who is that?"  Tinioniel asked.  Eomer sighed.  'After seeing him, she will want nothing to do with me.'  

        "That, my lady, is Legolas."  

        "I want to speak with him."  Eomer felt disappointment fill him.

       "Yes, Lady Tinioniel."  He led her over to the elf, and called out his name.  "Legolas!  Come!  I would like you to meet someone!"  The elf turned, and saw the lovely mortal standing beside Eomer.  

        "Yes Eomer?"  His voice was melodic, soft and deep.

        "This is Lady Tinioniel, she travels in the company of Gandalf the White."

        "It is very nice to meet you my lady."  He slightly bowed before her, and made eye contact.  His blue orbs stared into her jade ones, and Tinioniel walked closer to the man.  Eomer began to fall into despair, thinking that the one he loved, the one he _knew_ he loved, was going to fall for a far more beautiful creature.  Her voice, tender and sickly sweet filled the silence.

        "If you do not mind me saying, you have rather pointy ears.  Is that how you were born?  I was drawn to you, I must confess, by your oddly shaped ears.  I am sorry if I am rude, but I must know how exactly you have ears that look so cool."  Eomer stifled a laugh, as Legolas replied to her.  

        "I am an elf my lady.  This is how all my kindred's ears are formed."  Tinioniel gasped, realizing how insulting her question must have sounded.  

        "I am sorry if I offended you.  It was not my intent."  
        "I am not offended.  Do not worry.  I must say that your features are odd as well.  Your teeth are unusually white, and your hair is a little frizzy."  Tinioniel started to get frustrated.

        "My hair?  Well I guess we all can not have such flattering hair as you, but at least I know that you are with out!" 

        "With out what?"

        "Where shall I begin?"  Tinioniel retorted, smirking.  Eomer could not help but snicker at her remark, saying an elf is lacking something.  

        "Who is this young vision of exquisiteness?  I saw her radiance from the other side of the deep I did."  A grumbly voice called from below them.  

        "Gimli, my friend, this is Lady Tinioniel, and she has as much of an opinionated mind as you."  Legolas replied, answering the dwarf's question.  

        "Then my lady I think we shall get a long."  Gimli told her.

        "It may be I with a sharp tongue, but at least I am not the one whose hair looks like a complete mess right now."  Legolas, reacting to her remark, tried to smooth down his hair.  Tinioniel laughed at him, because he had fallen for it.  "Gulible aren't we?"  Tinioniel asked Legolas.  

        "I like her already."  Gimli spoke, in his heavy Scottish accent.  Legolas glared at her playfully, when they were interrupted by a pleasant, but commanding voice.

        "Who is this, Eomer?"  A man, clad in black, stood above them on a few rocks.  Eomer opened his mouth, but was cut off by Tinioniel.  

        "Tinioniel.  Just Tinioniel, no lady in front of it.  I am not lady, as your buddies here can assure you.  I am a, in the words of your friends, a viper tongued, opinionated, back talker, and in my own words, I stand up for what I believe and I do not take crap from anyone.  So there you have it.  Tinioniel.  Great first impression, I know, but I am a little tired of being introduced as a 'lady'.  Sure I am a lady, but don't address me like that.  I do not deserve that title.  Eowyn is someone who deserves that title.  There is your vision of loveliness."

        "Never in my life have a heard a woman talk so much so fast."  Legolas sparred.  Tinioniel shot him and icy look, which rid his face of the smirk that was just present.  

        "Her looks alone can scare an elf into silence.  I think we shall become great friends la… um… Tinioniel."  She flashed him a quick, lighthearted smile, and then walked over to Eomer.  

        "If you would be so kind, Eomer, I would like to meet your other friends here, possibly ones that aren't blond and self conscious!"  Tinioniel smiled teasingly at Legolas.  "It was nice meeting _all of you, no matter how I acted, you all are very nice, and it was an honor meeting you."  Tinioniel turned and walked with Eomer down a few steps until they were out of the trio's sight.  _

        "I like her."  Gimli reported.

        "Did you tell us that before, or was it someone else you were talking about the last eight times?"  Gimli smirked, Aragorn sighed, and Legolas kicked some dirt.  "She really was lovely, was she not?  Not like the others here, who keep their mind where it is supposed to be.  But I like her.  I think she could benefit us all with a friendship, but nothing more then friends.  For it seems that Eomer is quite taken with the lady."  The three looked at the place were the two bodies were absent, and cleverly smiled.


	3. Darkness and Misunderstandings

Eomer and Tinioniel began walking down a few stairs, to another level of the Deep, when an anomalous feeling swept through her.  Tinioniel stopped walking, and Eomer responded to such a stop with a confounded look.  Tinioniel's eyes unfocused, and her body began to get rigid.  

        "Tinioniel?  What is the matter?"  For the first time since he had met her, she had been silent to a question.  "Tinioniel?  Tinioniel!  Look at me!"  Eomer desperately called out to her, her eyes still failing to focus.  Tinioniel began to fall backwards, and Eomer caught her with rapid reflexes.  "Tinioniel!  Answer me!"  Eomer screamed at her, shaking her, trying to get a response.  So far, his attempts had been unrewarding.

- ~ * ~ -

        "So what do ya think, pointy ears?  Do you want to go get an ale?"  Legolas was distracted by a scream he heard not too far off.

        "Legolas?  It is not nice to not pay attention when I am trying to talk to you!"  The dwarf said, still trying to ensnare the attention of his friend.  Aragorn, who stood nearby, knew something was wrong.

        "Legolas.  What do you hear?"  The ranger asked him tentatively.  

        "Eomer!"  Legolas screamed as he gracefully and quickly ran towards the stairs; Gimli and Aragorn in a not so elegant pursuit.  

- ~ * ~ -

        Tinioniel saw more flashes of her past, flying in front of her with mad speed.  All the pictures, the voices, the places, all of them faded into a dark cloud.  'Jessica.  Do not forget me Jessie girl.'  The voice seeped in the darkness, a voice that was familiar, but she could not place who it had belonged to.  

- ~ * ~ -

        "Come on!  Please!  Wake up!"  Eomer yelled to her motionless form.  Her eyes were opened widely, and her breathing was soft, but steady.  "Please!  Snap out of it!"  Eomer pleaded, when he heard footsteps approaching them.  Legolas came into view first, then Aragorn, and a few seconds later, Gimli brought up the rear.  

        "What happened?"  Aragorn asked, both Legolas and himself knelling at her side.  

        "We were walking, and she just stopped.  It was like she just froze.  Her face seemed shocked, from something that was undetected by me, and she simply fell backwards.  I caught her, and tried to get her to talk, but she has not moved at all.  She has not blinked, or moved, or done anything except breath."  Aragorn looked down, and saw that her limbs had begun to shake.  

        "Quickly, cover her with something."  Legolas removed his cloak and laid it across her body.  Soon, her entire body began to shiver.  "What is this?"  Aragorn asked in a hushed voice.  Tinioniel's breathing became labored, and tears began to fall from her eyes.

        "Aragorn, she is in pain."  Legolas said, stating a fact that only he could decipher, with his advanced senses.  Tinioniel's eyes, suddenly closed, and the trembling had ceased, just as quickly as it came.  The four men sat in silence, unsure of what to do.  They all waited for something, anything to happen, to show that she was alright.  With out warning, her eyes flashed open and a scream blasted from her mouth.  All four of them were startled, and jumped back by such an outburst.  Frantically, Tinioniel searched with her eyes, and her breathing was hard.  

        "Wh-what just happened?  What is happening?"  Tinioniel asked, panic tracing its small form in her voice.  Another tear slid down her face, as she sat up abruptly.  In her quick attempt to sit up, she collided with Eomer's head.  They both held their hands to their own heads, but Eomer was still focused on her.  Tinioniel tried desperately to remember what her house looked like, for some reason, she wanted to know what her house looked like.  "I- I can not remember where I am from.  What is going on?  Why did I forget?"  She looked at them, hoping that they had an answer.  Then, the orcs flashed before her eyes.  The blue tipped arrow.  "What is a blue liquid called, one that can be applied to the crest of an arrow?  Do any of you know?"  

        "Yes my lady.  But how would you know of such a poison?"  Aragorn asked her.  Tinioniel hesitated answering him, but it seemed that she did not have to.  Another voice answered for her.

        "Because that is what she was injured with."  Tinioniel looked up and saw the tall figure of Gandalf the White.  "It is the arrow, dear Tinioniel, the arrow plays with you, before…"  Gandalf stopped his sentence and looked at her.  "This is not the time or the place to be discussing such matters."

        "Gandalf.  Who?  Who did that to her?"

        "Not the time or place, as I have explained.  There is a much more pressing matter."  Gandalf turned and faced the people scampering about.  "Orcs are coming."

- ~ * ~ -

        The women stood beside the few men that were left, armed with weapons that they were not familiar with.  Tinioniel looked out anxiously.  

       "Gandalf."  She turned to him, pleading held in her eyes.  "Why are the orcs coming?  Is it…. Is it because of me?"  Gandalf's eyes furrowed.

        "They want you for a dismal purpose.  They want you, but they must not have you.  That is why you are here.  We are here to protect you."  Tinioniel began to feel fire burn within her.

        "Do not tell me they are out there, prepared to die for me!  They do not even know me!  They must not!  Gandalf!  Please!  Tell them not to fight!"

        "My Lady, if they do not fight then they are dead."

        "So I lured the orcs here again?  After a battle, where many still have not found their loved ones, they must fight again?"

        "They have no choice."  Tinioniel backed away.  A strange deep voice ricocheted in her mind  'They are dying because of you?  They had no choice!  They are dying for something not worth dying for!'  Tinioniel swept through the room.  "Lady Tinioniel!  Come back.  You will be safer in here."

        "I _need_ to be alone.  Please Gandalf.  Let me go."  Gandalf said nothing more, as Tinioniel went from the room.  The beautiful dress Eowyn lent her rustled behind her as she hurried to a room.  Gently, Tinioniel closed the door behind her, and pressed her body against it.  A bed was laid before her, and Tinioniel ran into its soft arms.  Lying on her stomach, Tinioniel continued to think about what was about to take place.  Tinioniel began to feel the tepid tears slip down her face.  She at least wanted to fight, but knew that it would not be allowed, for it was her very protection that the rest of them were fighting for.  She would have to stay inside, and wait; wait for the news of victory, and the messenger of death to fill her ears.  Hours went by, seeming like days, slowly turning to months in her mind, but simply hours.  For that time, the profound voice continued to tell her that it was her fault.  'I know it is my fault.  I know.'  Then, Gandalf entered the room.  She did not look or move to see who it was, but sensed that it was him.  

        "It is over."  He stated simply.  

        "How many?"  Tinioniel felt her cold hands against her face.  "How many of them died?"

        "I do not know."  Tinioniel closed her eyes and said a prayer aloud, not caring about the religion of Gandalf or anyone else in hearing distance.  Gandalf came and sat on her bed, and laid a comforting hand on her back.  "Do no be discouraged.  They died for you.  Is that not an encouraging thought?  They obviously wanted you to live, so much that they would die for it."  'But,' Tinioniel thought to herself.  'If I was not here to begin with, then, they would not have to have died for me.  No one should have to die for me.'  Tinioniel broke down, crying hard on the already saturated blankets.  "My lady, do not cry.  One day you will see why they wanted you to be sheltered.  Do you understand?"  

        "I understand."  Tinioniel said with no emotion other then her tears.  'No I do not understand.  I am not worth dying for.  They should not have died for me.  I… I do not want them to be in harm's way… so I will take care of that later.'  Tinioniel controlled her tears, trying to make it seem as though everything was alright.  Finally, she gained serenity on the surface, but on the inside, she was sinking.  'I never wanted this.  How could this have happened?  It is too much to take in.  I can not handle having people's blood on my hands.'  "Please, Gandalf.  May I go with you outside?  I want to see."  He hesitated, but allowed for her to follow him outside.  

- ~ * ~ -

The dark hallways were gradually getting brighter, as Gandalf and Tinioniel made their way to an opening to the outside.  Tinioniel looked around, searching for the faces that she had met that day.  The first familiar face belonged to Legolas.  His face was smeared with dirt, but his blonde hair was as perfect as when she first met him.  Legolas came over to her side.

        "My lady, how do you fair?" 

        "Why are you asking me that?  I did not fight.  I was not allowed to fight.  You should be taking care of others, instead of worrying about me."  She cast her watching eyes to the uneventful floor, and Legolas touched her chin, gently forcing her to look into his eyes.  He stared at her for a few minutes, and Tinioniel tried to avoid the burning eye contact.  Legolas' eyebrows creased, as he saw something dark resting on her mind and plaguing her soul.

        "I wish to speak with you later."

        "Perhaps."

        "Not perhaps.  I will speak with you later."  The weight of his voice stipulated obeying.  Tinioniel said nothing in return, instead, she turned away from him, and started to walk towards the injured people.  Gandalf walked away, leaving her after sensing her need for peace.

        "I shall not be far my Lady."  Tinioniel walked past the fallen bodies, and saw a recognizable face.  Her eyes broadened when the dirty, bloody face, met with a name.  

        "Breiwia!"  The eyes of the lady lying on the ground trembled open at the sound of her name.  Tinioniel ran to her side, skidding as her knees hit the floor laden with crimson liquid.

        "My lady?  You remembered my name?"  Breiwia spoke with much effort.  

        "Of course I do!  What makes you think that I would forget?"  Tinioniel looked at the wound on her side.  Blood poured with steadiness, and a cold thought entered both of their minds.  Tinioniel pushed away those thoughts, and pressed her dress onto the wound, trying to make the woman's blood clot.  Blood transferred to her face, as Tinioniel wiped it feverantly.  A cold hand pressed against Tinioniel's, surprising her.

        "It is too late my lady."  

        "No!  It is not!  Do not go!  We can get help.  I can help you.  Please!"  

        "It is alright."  Breiwia feebly said, before removing her hand from Tinioniel's.  "I am going to my family.  I am finally going home.  Let go, my Lady.  It is alright to let me die.  I will be with them both soon, my son, and my husband."  Tinioniel's tears freely roamed on her face, as she watched the woman in her last moments.  "I am cold."  Breiwia said.  Tinioniel gathered her body in her own arms, and tightly held on to her, and embrace that she did not want broken.  Tinioniel heard Breiwia's breath getting lighter, and softer.  In her last instant, Breiwia's voice whispered into Tinioniel's ears.  "My son.  My love.  I am home."  Then, life was cast from Breiwia's body, leaving Tinioniel alone.  

        "Breiwia."  Tinioniel spoke, whispering miserably into her motionless body.  "I did not want you to die.  Not for me.  I am sorry, it is my fault.  Forgive me."  Legolas stood not too far away, and saw what Tinioniel tried to do for the woman that was dying.  He could not help but feel despondency be within him.  With his fluidity, Legolas walked over to Tinioniel, who wept quietly, still holding on to the woman's body.  He placed a hand on Tinioniel's shoulder, and crouched down beside her.

       "Let her go, Tinioniel.  It is over.  Let her go."  His voice was sweet, and comforting.  Vigilantly, Tinioniel laid the woman's body on the ground, wishing that it would simply spring back to life.  'She is dead.  All of them are dead because of me.  I have to get away.'  Legolas helped her up from the ground.  Tinioniel stood, working hard to stop shedding her tears, trying to be strong.  Legolas could not find out how to help her, how to comfort her.  He loved her, but not the same love that two lover's would share.  She seemed like a little sister to him, and he loved her for it.  Gently, he outstretched his arms to her, and she fell into them, sobbing.  

        "It is my fault.  She is dead because of me.  If I was not here, then, then this all would not have happened.  None of this would have happened.  They would all still be safe, but I killed them."

        "No.  You did not.  You are worth protecting, and these people died for you.  They have all heard of the prophecy of a girl from another world, and that girl is you.  They died because they have faith.  They died because they have hope."  Tinioniel felt her body being purged of certain emotions.  She felt herself getting weak, as her knees faltered and slowly started to sink to the floor.  "Tinioniel."  Legolas softly yelled, trying not to bring attention to them.  "No!  Not again.  Come on.  Stay with me.  Come on.  Stay awake.  Listen to my voice.  Hold on to my voice."  As Legolas spoke, Tinioniel tried to focus on him, with eyes and mind.  She blinked furiously, trying to listen to him, but his words faded from her and so did his face.  Legolas watched her, as her eyes started to focus on the unseen nothingness.  "No!  Please!"  Tinioniel's face was twisted, as if she were about to cry, but it softened and became emotionless.  His attempts were futile, as she slipped into the state of unknowing.  Legolas sighed defeat, as he gathered her body in his arms, and hurriedly started to carry her away.  He shielded her eyes from people, so they would not see that they were widely open.  Eomer looked up from tended a person's wounds, and saw Legolas' back towards him, his head hanging low.  Eomer saw a hand hanging limply from a bundle in his arms.  The sleeves were a memorable periwinkle, and the hand was covered in blood.  

        "No."  Eomer said desperately.  "That is not her.  It is not the same dress."  Then, wisps of vermillion-brown wavered in the wind like a dying fire.  "It can not be.  Why?  How?"  Questions coursed through his mind, but answers were not as easily found.  He broke into a frantic sprint to where Legolas was being rushed.  With his hearing, Legolas sensed the mad rush of footsteps getting closer.  He turned, and was met with the eyes of Eomer.  Eomer looked into his arms, and saw Tinioniel, covered in blood.  Shock filled his eyes as he saw her lying in what used to be the indigo dress that was now crimson in some places.  "How?  What is wrong?"  What did this?"  Legolas shook his head, waiting for Eomer to be silent.  

        "This is not her blood.  It belonged to a woman that she knew."  Legolas allowed Tinioniel's head to face him.  Her eyes were open, as her chest raised and lowered slightly.  She looked like a doll; something that needed to be moved because it could not do it by itself.  

        "Again?  What is wrong with her?  How is this happening?"  Legolas raised his shoulders, signaling that he was in the dark as well as Eomer was.  The men quickly made their way through some of the winding corridors to an occupied room.  The room was Eowyn's.  She seemed startled when Eomer came bursting into her room.

        "What do you think you are doing!  Have you forgotten how to knock you stupid git?"  Eomer moved out of the door way, which revealed Legolas holding on to Tinioniel.  Eowyn gasped, as she ran to his side.  "What happened?  How did she get hurt?"  

        "She did not.  This is not her blood."  Eomer spoke, his voice wavering slightly.

        "So she just fainted?"  Legolas laid her on the bed, showing Tinioniel's eyes to Eowyn.  She was taken aback, not sure what was going on.  "What has happened?"  Eowyn asked, as she rushed around the room looking for a certain herb she had stored away. 

       "We are not certain.  This is the second time that this has happened."  Legolas said, looking at her almost lifeless form.  "I sensed something on her earlier, before this happened.  What it was, I am not sure.  It may not even be related to this, but I am worried.  Something terrible is happening.  Although, I do not know what it is."  Eowyn leaned over her, and broke the root off of a plant underneath her nose.  Tinioniel lain still, neither moved or responded to the waking plant.  Eowyn looked on confused, then her face darkened. 

        "There is something evil at work here.  That is one of the strongest waking plants known to myself and the healers in Rohan.  If this does not work, then I do not know how to wake her."  The door again burst open, and Aragorn came into view.  He walked over to Tinioniel's bed where she, as he had expected, began to shake.  

        "I saw Legolas carrying her, but I had to finish a few things before I followed."  Aragorn paused.  "Cover her with a blanket, hurry."  Eowyn looked longingly at Aragorn, as he bustled about the room.  His russet hair was dampened at the tips, as he whirled around Tinioniel.  Tinioniel.  He was around Tinioniel.  Eowyn looked into his eyes, and saw them focused completely on Tinioniel.  Eowyn began to feel the pangs of jealousy tear at her mind, thinking thoughts of betrayal, hurt, and irritation.  Eowyn knew that she did not want Tinioniel there any more.  She would have to think of a way to get rid of her, and as soon as possible.  Eowyn jerked herself back to reality, and continued trying to help the girl she now envied.  Tinioniel's body was shaking brutally, and the three men had to hold her down, trying to prevent her from injuring herself.  Eomer held her down and glanced up at her face, hearing her breathe gravely.  The sight shocked him, for he did not expect what was happening.  Her eyes had changed.  Their soft color was not there anymore; instead they were the color of two rubies set in pale sand.  

        "Tinioniel."  He gasped near her, trying to get her to snap out of the trance.  Legolas heard him and looked up to her face as well.  

        "Aragorn."  Aragorn looked up at Legolas impatiently, and followed the elf's gaze to the woman.  He saw it as well; he saw her eyes.  

        "The time is getting late.  Eowyn."  She answered him with a cheerless look.  "Go get Gandalf.  Quickly!"  She obeyed him immediately, and darted from the room.  

- ~ * ~ -

        Eowyn dashed through the halls, eager to please Aragorn, and found Gandalf seated next to her uncle Théoden.  

        "Eowyn?  Why have you interrupted us?"  She bowed before her kin and looked up at Gandalf.

        "I am sorry my Lord, but Gandalf's assistance is deeply needed."  Gandalf stood quietly and made his way towards Eowyn.

        "Tinioniel?"  She nodded.  "Excuse me Theoden, but I must take your leave, and tend to a desperate matter."  Theoden nodded his head and sighed with irritation as the two walked briskly from his presence.

- ~ *~ -

        The room was suddenly filled with the vociferous calm.  Not a word was spoken, and not a breath went past her lips.  Tinioniel's mouth was opened just a little, and her eyes were still a fiery red.  The men sat around her, ready for any movement, any that would show that there was still life in her.  None came.  

        "Please."  Eomer spoke softly.  "Breathe."  He called out to her, wondering what was happening to her, but had no idea of the battle that was taking place all around her.  The gem blade that was bound around her neck activated suddenly, and it began to glow.  Legolas, Aragorn, and Eomer sat in confusion, trying to think of what they could do to help her, but they knew they were powerless.  Their only hope, her only hope, lied in an old Istar that was rushing to get to them.

- ~ * ~ -

        Blackness surrounded Tinioniel, a void of unknowing and fear.  

        "Hello?"  Tinioniel desperately called out.  "Is anyone there?  Eomer?  Legolas?  Eowyn?  Anyone?"  An uncomfortable feeling crept into her, going right to the center of her being.  Alone.  The feeling had a name, and it was Alone.  Nothing scared Tinioniel more, then being alone, away from life, away from death, completely negated of any feelings except the loneliness that consumed her.  "What is this place?  Where is everyone?  Please!  Someone answer me!"  No voices came back to her, no sound, not even her own voice; not even an echo.  There was nothing.  She was floating, which implied there was no ground.  There was no ground, no sky, no west or east; nothing.  The emptiness surrounded her with only a pale light nearby.  There seemed to be punctures in the dark, as if she were in a bag with cracks scattered in no pattern.  Tinioniel swam in the air, forcing her way to one of the light streams.  It seemed far away, but finally she reached it.  Voices filled the light, blissfully ringing in her ears; familiar voices and sounds of home.  Home?  Quick flashes came before her, showing her the home she knew; showing her faces of friends and family.  Tinioniel smiled as she was engulfed in the warmth of the beam.  The beam grew, along with the others that protruded in the darkness.  The warmth cultivated, like the light, and gave her strength.  

- ~ * ~ -

        Gandalf entered the room with Eowyn, and saw the reminiscence of vermillion in Tinioniel's eyes.  

"It is glowing."  Gandalf said, setting his deep round voice into the silent air.  Eomer looked into her eyes, and saw that the crimson pupils were fading, turning to a bright sea green.  'Wake up.'  Eomer spoke in his mind, closing his green eyes tightly.  'Wake up.'  The jewel around Tinioniel grew brighter still.  'Wake up.'

- ~ * ~ -

        Tinioniel felt the power of her family's voices and the power of the love that they shared for her.  Love powered the light.  She loved them, and they loved her back.  As long as she loved them, she would never be alone.  

- ~ * ~ -

        'Wake up.'

- ~ * ~ -

        Tinioniel felt the light broadening around her, searing into darkness's hands.  Life began to sweep into her; a invigorating life that powered her soul; pushing back some of the emptiness in her. 

- ~ *~ -

        'Wake up.'

- ~ * ~ -

        Tinioniel basked in the beam, hearing the ones she loved.  Then, a voice reached her, one that she did not anticipate hearing.  His deep, soothing voice called out her name.  

        "Tinioniel."  Countless times Eomer called out her name, and every one of those countless times, she loved hearing them.  

- ~ * ~ -

        'Wake up!'  

- ~ * ~ -

        Tinioniel heard his voice scream, not her name, but a command.

        "Wake up!"  She was pulled from the light, and put back into darkness.  The world slowly began to come into view, as her eyes widened.  Her lungs were flaming from lack of oxygen, and she took a massive breath in, trying to compensate for the lost air.  Her eyes turned back to their normal state, as her eyelashes blinked furiously.  She looked around at all the faces staring back at her.  

        "What happened?"  Tinioniel spoke, trying to catch her breath, sounding as if she just finished running to deliver an urgent message.  Gandalf smiled.

        "It seems that you have pulled through alright.  Aragorn?  May I have a word with you outside?  I think it would be best if Lady Tinioniel took some rest.  Legolas?  Carry her to her room please."  Aragorn and Gandalf walked out the door, and made their way down the corridor, Eomer helped Tinioniel get to her feet, and much to her protesting, Legolas picked her up in his arms.  Legolas and Tinioniel left the room, leaving Eomer with a disillusioned look.  Eowyn continued seeing Aragorn looking at Tinioniel with her blind eyes, twisting the picture.  'She has to leave.'  


	4. Choosing A Fated Path

*~*~*  Ok everyone!  This is the Fourth chapter to my (hopefully liked) story.  Things are heating up!  Will Eomer discover deeper feelings for Tinioniel as the plot progresses?  Or will Legolas beat him to it?  What about Eowyn?  Are her speculations correct when she thinks about Aragorn and Tinioniel?  Why is this girl so darned attractive that she can get all the great guys in Middle Earth?!  *calms down*  Review if you like, Review if you don't.

"Legolas I can walk!  Put me down!"  Tinioniel remonstrated, trashing her arms about trying to free herself from his strong arms.  

        "No.  No.  I am taking you to your room.  You are weak from what happened in Eowyn's room.  I will carry you."

        "I am perfectly capable of walking!"  She argued, still flailing her arms.  

        "Fine."  Legolas dropped her onto the cold stone floor, not careful of her weakened state.

        "Ai!"  She squealed, rubbing her lower back while sitting on the sandstone floor.  "Tampa awra nador huan!"*That hurt cowardly dog!*  Legolas laughed, not taking notice of her elvish words.

        "You deserved it!"  His laughing halted however, when she began to curse at him with his native tongue.  "What did you say?"

        "Dolle naa lost!  Amin delotha lle!"*Your head is empty!  I hate you!*  Tinioniel smiled while she talked, though confused at Legolas' face, which was twisted with inquiry.  "What?  I did not mean it if that is what you are worried about."

        "How do you know that language?"  Legolas asked, finally overcoming his shock.

        "English?  Uh… sorry to break it to ya but I have been speaking English the entire time."

        "No.  You were speaking Sindarin.  How do you know that?"

        "Sidy what?"  Legolas shook his head, a little perplexed, and started to walk towards Tinioniel's room.  He did not hear her footsteps behind him, so he turned to see where she had gone off to.  Tinioniel was still seated on the floor with her arms crossed.

        "You wish not to go to your room?"

        "Actually I am quite comfortable here.  I can just stay here.  I do not really want to go to my room."  Legolas smiled teasingly.

        "Oh, and you do not wish to go to your room because you like sitting on the hard floor?"  Tinioniel shook her head in agreement.  "Alright.  Have it your way, I will leave you then.  Dinner will be served around sunset, so be in the King's hall when you are ready.  Ok?"  

        "Yes yes.  That is fine.  I will see you at dinner."  Legolas waved goodbye and started to walk away.  He turned a corner, and a few moments later, when Tinioniel thought he was gone, she let out a sigh.  "Ouch."  She rubbed her back a little more before trying to stand.  The attempt was unrewarding, for her legs were not strong enough to hold her body up.  She growled with frustration, and then turned onto her stomach.  Using her arms, Tinioniel started to make her way to her chamber at the end of the long hall.  Her body dragged behind her as she put forth much effort to reach her room.  With out warning, she saw a hand extended to her.  She looked up and saw Legolas' face with a great smile stretching across his face.  

        "Come on.  I can help you."  She mockingly smiled back, as she grabbed his hand.  He picked her up once more and started to carry her to her room.  "Now, is this not easier?"

        "For whom?  I don't like this one bit.  I would have crawled to the room first, but you are very persitant."

        "That I am."  He opened the door by gently nudging it open with his foot.  "Here you are."  He placed her on the bed, since she still could not walk.  

        "Thanks.  See you at dinner then."  She waited for Legolas to leave, but he stood his ground.  "Is there something else?"  She had a faint idea of why he was staying.  She remembered that earlier that day when he said that he wanted to speak to her.  She did not want to speak with anyone.  She just wanted to go home.  Tinioniel hoped that he was not going to ask her any questions, but only Legolas could tell her the answer.  

        "What is wrong?  There is something wrong, I can see it.  It rests on you like rocks on an unlevel ground.  Tell me, what is the matter?"

        "There is nothing wrong with me.  I do not know what made you think that, however I am fine thank you.  And do not worry yourself about me!  You need not do that.  You need to spend more time on your hair.  It gets messier each day."  She had lied, not only about Legolas' hair, which was perfect as always, but about her.  Tinioniel was not fine, and she knew it.  She felt uneasy there, threatening.  The faces of dead people came to her, and the guilt of their deaths followed.  

        "Tell me."

        "No."

        "Yes."

        "No."

        "Ye-…"  Legolas stopped mid-sentence, realizing how childish he was sounding.  "Please tell me."

        "There is nothing to tell."

        "But Tinioniel…"

        "Please leave me alone."  Grabbing onto her crystal, she got up from the bed, feeling strength in her.  "See, I am fine now, so you need not worry about me.  I am tired though so please leave and I will see you at dinner alright?"  Legolas looked at her apprehensively.  "Go on!  You need your time after all to make yourself look all pretty.  Trust me, you are a ways away from accomplishing that… so you might as well get started.  Go on now."  She coaxed him.  He smiled at her.

        "I suppose you are right.  And you need your time as well, for you are far more hideous then I am."  Tinioniel smiled and punched him in the arm.  

        "Ha ha."  Legolas walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him.  'I better get started.'  Tinioniel thought to herself.  'I can not stay here, I hurt them, I kill them.  I can not let myself get caught by the evil people or whoever they are, because, well, they are evil.  I can not go home either.  Why would they want me at home anyway?  These days have probably been the best in their lives, with me away.  There is only one way out.  One painful, desperate way out.  It is either me or the rest of the people here.  One life in exchange for hundreds.  I would do that.  I will do that.  To keep them safe, I will put myself into peril's hands; to keep them alive, I will die.  That is my choice.  I will save them, by dying.'  Tinioniel peeked out her door nervously, and saw that the halls were beleaguered with quietness.  Tinioniel closed the door quietly, and began the walk towards her doom.

- ~ * ~ -

        Mostly all the people were eating dinner by now, so there were no problems getting to the 'courtyard', as they called it.  Tinioniel walked up to the gate and saw a single guard on duty.

        "Excuse me!"  she called out, her voice dithering.  "Please open the gate!  I have permission to seek out something of great importance!  I am not allowed however to disclose this information with you or anyone else."  

        "Who is this permission from?"  Tinioniel thought quickly.

        "Gandalf the White."  She answered, feeling uncomfortable with the lie.

        "I will have to check on this information.  Another guard is posted not too far away.  If you have any problems, go to him."  
        "Alright.  I shall wait right here for you to return."  The man walked away into the keep, and Tinioniel made her way outside.  The gate was broken, making it easier to escape.  The sun had not set completely gone yet, but Tinioniel knew that she must hurry.  Legolas would probably go to her room looking for her around dinner time, and when he saw that she was not there, he would tell.  Tinioniel knew that her time was running out.  Time was all that was all that was left in her life now.  Tinioniel remembered an overhang that was not too far from there.  She was not sure what was underneath, but it would suit fine for her plans.  She did not want to die, but it was the only way; the only way to get out, the only way to help.  Tinioniel, although weak, ran in the direction that she thought the cliff was in.  She remembered the day when Eomer and she had met, and she did not know which direction was which.  A smile crossed her face as she thought of him.  Tinioniel teased Eomer to no end, but she liked it and for some reason, she thought he did not mind it all that much either.  Eomer was a kind, gentle person around her, but she also saw when he was angry.  He was not as pleasant of a person then, but his eyes still held his sweetness.  No matter what façade he put up, she saw through him, and saw that inside, he was not as tough as he seemed.

*~*~*~*~*

Well there you have it!  I will be sure to post soon!  I have the next chapter uploaded and ready… but I think I will make you wait a little while.  MUHAHAHAHA!  Thank you to all who have reviewed!  The ones that I remember have reviewed so far are(in no particular order):  

Lulu Bell

Midnight Miyuki

Surfer-girl

And last but most certainly not least…

Jade Goddess- You gave me my very first review on my very first story!  Thank you Thank you Thank you!


	5. Falling Deeper

A/N:  Thank you all for you reviews.  Whether you like the story or not, I do appreciate everything you all have written.  I would only be upset if you all did not tell me honestly what you think!  Of course I know this is a mary-sue.  Come on guys!  With a name like 'Tinioniel' as the main character, that kind of gives it away!  I have written some very angst filled stories before, and thought it would be quite a change.  It just so happens that this is the first one I have posted!  For anyone who is still interested in the story, Legolas is not the love interest of Tinioniel.  Not like I don't love Orlando/Legolas any less, he just isn't the one in this fic.  Please keep reading and continue to tell me everything that I can do better.  Hopefully, you will review with politeness and not a sarcastic attitude.  Thank you all again and I look forward to reading your comments and suggestions!  ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas looked around for Tinioniel to enter the room.  She had yet to come to dinner, as he feared.  Legolas felt something when he left Tinioniel's room earlier.  A feeling being emitted from her body; a feeling of despair.  He did not want to push her into telling him what was going on, but it was not an option anymore.  Legolas had to know what was going on in her mind.  Legolas saw with his peripheral vision that someone had entered the room.  He turned, and to his discontent, it was just a guard.  The Guard walked across the room briskly towards Gandalf.  He bent over the Gandalf's ear, and whispered something that even his ears could not discern over the high level of noise in the room.  The expression on Mithrandir's face, however, was enough to tell him something was wrong.  Gandalf followed the guard from the room, going a faster pace then him.  Legolas decided to follow, so he exited the room as well.  He heard footsteps following him, and saw Aragorn, Gimli, and Eomer following him.  Legolas smiled when he saw them trailing.  Gimli, with his proud steps, tried his hardest like always to keep up with the giant strides of the humans.  Legolas forced his attention on Gandalf, as Eomer, whose feelings were overwhelming, caught up with Legolas' strides and surpassed him.

- ~ * ~ -

This was it.  It was not the cliff that she had intended on, but Tinioniel could not be picky.  She was so eager for an unwanted but necessary death.  She slipped off the shoes that she had been wearing, and felt the small amount of grass that was left underneath her feet.  Peering down the steep drop, Tinioniel made her way ever closer to the edge, wrapping her toes around the rocky surface.  This was the end.  Not just for her life, but the end for all those who suffered because of her.  She could not decide if she was being selfish or not, but it did not matter.  Soon, she would not have to worry about being in the way.  Soon, the people of Helm's Deep would be safe.  A tear trickled down her soft cheek as the wind tore at her hair and clothing.  

- ~ * ~ -

        Gandalf was told of Tinioniel, and was not completely surprised to see that she was gone by the time they arrived.  Eomer was behind him, followed by Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli.  

        "Fool!  How could you leave her alone?"  The guard was taken aback, and was at a loss for words.  "And you are supposed to be a guard are you?"  Gandalf's frustrated voice rose, as Eomer placed a hand on his shoulder.  

        "We are wasting time.  You can be as hostile as you want, when Tinioniel is safely back in her room."  Gandalf agreed, a little shameful that he allowed his temper to rise.  They four of them mounted horses and rode off into the night, in the feverish search for Tinioniel, before something else found her.

- ~ * ~ -  

        A sensation besieged by a chilling power.  Tinioniel felt out of control of her own body.  She began to panic, but then another feeling soaked into her. Some reason, the last precipice seemed peaceful.  It was tranquil, and probably the most relaxed she has been in days.  Everything seemed to be falling into place, as she closed her eyes.  Tinioniel moved one foot from the ground and set it upon the air.  Using her other foot, she jumped, launching herself into the air.  Then, her feet hit something solid.  Tinioniel opened her eyes to found herself floating on the air, as if an invisible platform was beneath her.  The crystal around her was glowing soothingly.  Tinioniel smiled, as her hand enclosed around the gem.  

- ~ * ~ -

        "I think that we should split up."  Gimli spoke, his heavy Scottish intonation coming down on them.

        "Well this is a first for me; A dwarf with a good idea."  

        "I didn't hear you pitch any ideas out there master elf, so I don't think you should be talking at all."  Legolas lifted his hands in defense, as a smile lit up both their faces.

        "Good idea.  Aragorn and I shall ride, and Legolas, Gimli, and Eomer will walk.  Be swift in your search.  Time is against us."  Gandalf rode with Aragorn, searching with quick eyes.  

        "Eomer, I think we should split up as well.  Gimli can come with me and you can go alone, if you do not mind."  Eomer shook his head in approval and they set off their separate ways.  Eomer ran through the open, desolate fields, hoping to fine her, but they were completely devoid of life.  Then, Eomer saw her, suspended in the air.  

        "Tinioniel!"  Eomer screamed, rushing to the edge of the crag.  Tinioniel turned and looked into his saddened eyes.  

        "It is alright."  Her voice was soothing and sweet.  Eomer reached out his hand for her.  

        "Please, Come here.  I will help you."  

        "I do not need help.  Eomer, I killed those people.  I killed them. I lured the orcs there.  I killed them."

        "No!  It was not your fault!"  He retorted, trying desperately for her to come into his arms.  

        "This is for the best.  I can not get home.  I am only a burden and in the way here."

        "You are not a burden!  I am happy that you came!  Because of you, I was given new life."

        "You are in danger if I stay.  Everyone is in danger if I stay, so I will take my own life to compensate."

        "But you do not need to do that!"  Tinioniel walked on the air over to him as if she intended to stay and not fall.  She grasped onto her hand, and took something from her finger.  Holding out her hand, she passed the object to Eomer.  Eomer reached out his hand and felt a lukewarm object.  She closed his hand with her own, and stayed in her position.  The radiant light glowing around her got slightly brighter, but only slightly as Eomer opened his hand.  He saw the object placed in his hand was a ring.  The blue jewel sparkled magnificently in the darkness as Eomer admired it.  

        "Take it.  And remember me, do not forget.  Please keep it.  It is my gift to you."  

        "I will not keep it for it is yours!  You shall wear it!"  

        "I have no need for it now.  It is a gift.  Accept it."  

        "I will not!  You shall wear it!  Please do not kill yourself!"  

        "There is no other way."  She replied, her voice still serene like placid water that has been untouched.  It seemed unreal to her normal voice, almost possessed with deep tone.  Tinioniel started to back away, getting farther away from Eomer.  

        "Please.  Do not go away.  I do not know what I would do with out someone to pick on!"  Eomer felt his voice shake, realizing feelings being stirred within him.  Tinioniel only smiled.  The crystal dagger grew ever brighter, and the unseen land that Tinioniel stood begin to falter.  She leaned back, throwing herself to the wind as she began the descent downwards.  "No!"  Eomer bellowed his hand outstretched trying to reach her.  Tinioniel's eyes were closed, and tears still poured through them floating upwards to Eomer.  Tinioniel felt the world slip away from her, when a warm hand grabbed her around the waist.  

        "No."  She weakly protested.  "Let me die, so I may protect the ones I love.  The one I love.  I do not want them to die.  Let me go.  Please."  The concealed hand continued to pull her upwards, as Tinioniel passed from all thought and knowledge.  

- ~ * ~ -

        Gandalf steadied his staff as he raised Tinioniel's body from the darkened abyss.  Eomer held the ring in his hands, and slipped it onto a plain chain that he already wore around his neck.  His friends stood around him, anticipating Tinioniel's safety, as Gandalf concentrated on protecting her.  'I wanted to protect her.  I failed her.'  Eomer thought, but his thoughts were taken from him as Tinioniel's body peaked over the edge of the sheer drop.  Eomer cradled her limp body in his arms, wanting nothing more then for her eyes to open.  Gandalf seemed exhausted, but stayed standing over the two on the ground.  

        "Wake up."  Eomer pleaded.  "Please wake up now."    Tinioniel's eyes flickered open, and she sat up abruptly after gaining her bearings.  

        "Why did you have to interfere?  I was so close!"  Aragorn and Gimli were surprised at her remark, not expecting scolding but praise and thanks for her safety.  "If I do not die, then others, many others will take my place.  I have to die to save them."

        "You know nothing of this matter!  Do you want to know why they died for you?  They died for you because you were promised to them.  You are filling an age old prediction, that a girl with extraordinary powers would come and save Middle-Earth in its deathly hour.  You are the reason they died, and they died for a good reason!  You selfish girl.  How could you think about jumping off a cliff?"  Tinioniel looked at the men surrounding her, and at the cliff that was not too far away.  

        "W-What happened?"  Tinioniel remembered what had just taken place as if she snapped out of a trance.  Tinioniel climbed to her feet, and walked away from the group of men.  "Do not look at me."  Gandalf was the first to oblige, then the others followed, not sure why she wanted not to be seen.  Then, a sob was heard.  Tinioniel tried not to cry aloud, and was always embarrassed when others saw her cry.  It made her feel weak, like she was inferior.  Eomer heard her cries, and could not help but feel the need to comfort her.  He wanted to hold her, to tell her that everything was alright.  Tinioniel's whimper reached his ears, and he could no longer suppress his feelings.  He started to make his way, moderately to the place where she stood.  Tinioniel did not pay attention to the sound of his footsteps, so she was not aware of him, as he placed his arms around her, pressing his body against her back.  

        "Please."  He begged her.  "Do not go away."  Tinioniel's eyes were wide, as he spoke sweet words to her.  "I never realized how much of my life I was living, until you came.  It was like I had never felt any emotion before.  As if, all the years of my life, I had been skimming over them like reading an unwanted book.  No one has ever really touched me, but you touched my soul.  And when you did, I felt life like taking in my first breath.  I look at you, and think that you not only came from another world, but it must have been a heavenly world to house a creature as pure and sweet as you.  I have seen many facades of your personality, and I want to know more about.  You make me feel like I have never truly lived, and I want to feel that.  I want to experience new things with you.  Because,"  Eomer paused, knowing that it was too late to turn back now.  He felt her chest rise and fall with every breath that she took, making him feel like one with her.  "because, I want you around.  Every since our first meeting, I wanted to hold you tightly, and never let you go, never let you go for anyone.  I wanted to protect you, but I could not.  I let you fall, when I could have stopped you.  I should have protected you, helped you.  I still want to do that, if you still think me worthy, and there is nothing else I would rather do then to be by your side."  Tinioniel  stood in a hushed quiet, not sure how to respond to such a statement, which came completely with out warning.  Eomer filled the silence with his lustrous voice.  "You do not have to speak now.  I know this is sudden, but when you fell, I thought of all the things I wanted to say, but did not."  There was another long pause, when Tinioniel turned around and faced him.  His green eyes looked into hers with concern.  Her eyes were slightly red from her crying, but still did not take away from her beauty.  Tinioniel threw her arms around his neck and hugged him deeply.  She knew that she loved him, and before it seemed all so sudden, but it came all together; like the missing piece of the puzzle was found, and she felt complete in his arms.  Eomer hugged on to her tightly, afraid to let her go.  Whispering in her ear, she spoke softly.  Eomer raised Tinioniel into his arms, and carried her over to a horse.  Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, and Legolas mounted their horses and the six of them rode back to the deep. 


	6. Secrets Unfolded

A/N:  Hello again everyone!  I thank you all for your reviews.  I want to especially thank **psychicsaphie** for her helpful reviews.  I understand that you do not like a Mary Sue story and I hope that you can help me change some things.  I would love some more input from you because you are very polite and straight to the point.  I am glad that you all came back to read another chapter!  This chapter explains why Tinioniel is there in the first place.  Very short chapter…. But trust me!  I will update soon.  Things are getting interesting as to what the evil forces of Middle Earth have planned next for Tinioniel.  Keep reviewing!

Tinioniel woke up the next morning, remembering Gandalf's rebuking.  She could not help but smile, thinking of how stupid she was.  The voices that told her that she did not belong, that she should die seemed far from her now, and were replaced with Eomer's voice.  Tinioniel hugged her sheets giddily, as her grin broadened.  Tinioniel nearly fell out of bed in her attempt to get out of it. 

        "Ai!"  She yelped as she caught her self.  Tinioniel laughed a little, still in a happy state from last night, when Eomer told her something that she never expected, but words that she loved.  A soft rain descended from a grey, gloomy sky.  The sound of its soft beat, and the smell of the wet earth rejuvenated her senses.  She was snapped out of her reverie by a knock at her door, so Tinioniel quickly ran to answer it.  Gandalf stood there, his head bent towards the ground which quickly snapped up when the door swung open.  "Gandalf?  Is there something wrong?"  

        "Yes, there is.  I need to talk to you.  Now it is something very important, so do not shrug off my words."  Tinioniel sighed as she opened the door a little more to let the wizard pass.  His cloak whirled behind him in his swift movements entering the room.  

        "If you well remember, Gandalf, we talked about it last night.  You know, when you yelled to no end?"  Tinioniel shut the door and sat on her bed while Gandalf pulled a chair from a corner.

        "That is not as important as this.  But I do hope that my words were not just yelling.  You _did listen did you not?"  _

        "Yes yes."  Tinioniel replied, perturbed at his delay in the reason why he was there.  "So why are you here then?"  Gandalf shifted slightly in his chair and looked at Tinioniel with grave eyes.  

        "I am here to explain."  A long silence filled the room along with Tinioniel's impatience.

        "Explain what?"  Tinioniel asked, anticipating the answer.

        "Everything."

        "Can you vague that up for me just a little bit?  About what exactly?"  

        "The reason why you are here.  Why we need you here.  Why you are meant to be here."  Tinioniel did not understand what he meant perfectly, but was silent and mused with herself as to what it could be.  "You are not the only girl from another world.  Long ago, when this world broke out in war, help from another world came to us, in the form of your kin.  Lomadrien, as she came to be known, was the person who helped us in dire need.  Isildur did defeat Sauron by cutting off the ring, but something else was at work there.  Your relative distracted Sauron, but not only that.  Lomadrien weakened him to a state that his seemingly undefeatable form was lacerated upon the gradients of Mount Doom."  Gandalf motioned to the necklace around Tinioniel's neck, and in turn, she clasped onto the jewel.  "That jewel that is draped on your neck is something much more then you may think.  It alters to the owner when the time is right.  Lomadrien had a strong skill with the blade, and consequently, the jewel turned to a dagger.  The same blood flows with in you.  Sauron has now risen again, this time with just as much potency.  He knows of the other realm of where you dwell, and he wants to make it his own.  Sauron is using his ally, Sauruman, to deplete the boundaries between this world and your own.  He will stop at nothing to kill you, because you are the only one that can right the wrongs that he committed.  Sauron will attack not only your physical being, but you mind and feelings as well.  You are the only one powerful enough to save Middle Earth and your own home.  The portals to each realm are becoming more abundant each passing day.  The time will come when battle will stare at you, along with death and the road of your fate.  Will you stand for your world and ours?"  Tinioniel sat in silence, not sure how to answer such a question.  A few memories of her home were flashing before her; Tinioniel's last family vacation, last day of school in her middle school year, the little things that she could barely remember until now.  It was because of those little things that she would fight.  She would fight to save her family.  She would fight to save her world and theirs'.

        "I am ready to learn, if you are willing to teach."  Gandalf smiled at her reply.  Only her strong, even though stubborn, heart could save them.  

        "I would think of doing nothing less."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Well that is all for this chapter!  This I felt was needed to be a chapter all by itself because of important events that will take place in the next chapter.  I hope you all like where the story is going… if not… I would love to hear about the things I can do to change to make my story more enjoyable.  Just remember… if you flammeth, then you shall be punished… eth… or something like that.  Hummm… ok!  Hope you all like the chapters to come!

~Lady Alatariel 


	7. Love's Light

Tinioniel, now dressed in soft lilac attire, made her way to the dinning area, hoping that he was there.  She stopped her quickly paced steps when she saw someone standing by a window.  His blonde hair occasionally got picked up by the wind, sending his scent to her; his scent of a summer day.  Legolas' eyes panned across the misty horizon, dreaming of something, as he sighed into the wind.  Tinioniel saw that he was unusually monotonous, and she would try to make his spirits rise.  

        "Legolas?"  He did not move.  She assumed that with such vivid hearing, he had heard her coming before she saw his body.  

        "Look at the rain.  I have probably seen more then 20 times my age the rain fall, but it still amazes me; it still soothes me."  Tinioniel agreed silently.  'So he was not depressed, he was just watching the rain.'  

        "I am sorry to disturb you."

        "You did not, so do not apologize."  They fell into silence once again, and Tinioniel started to back away from him, not wanting to be an annoyance when he was trying to relax.  She made her way once more towards a room that she thought Eomer might be in, but to her disappointment, he was no where to be found.  A woman passed by, and Tinioniel stopped her.  The lady turned and looked into Tinioniel's eyes, and Tinioniel was taken back.  The color of the woman's hair and the shape of her face brought back scenes of Brewia.  Tears slowly formed in her eyes, but she pushed these thoughts aside.  

        "Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Captain Eomer?"  The lady gently shook her head 'no'.  "Thank you."  That woman really did strike a resemblance to Brewia and could easily be mistaken for her, but that was in the past.  No one would think about Brewia now that she was gone.  Tinioniel concentrated more on finding Eomer but her attempts were fruitless.  The only other place he could be was outside in the storm.  

- ~ * ~ -

        Eomer could not sleep that night.  He wanted to tell Tinioniel everything, but he held back.  He wanted to tell her how mean he was, until he met her.  That day was the first day he had laughed in a long while.  Her presence itself was luminous and her smile put the sun to shame.  Her eyes held far more beautiful stars then even the heavens, and not even elves could be compared with her soft silky skin.  Her hands were not calloused, and her petite frame seemed delicate, as if it would break if it were merely touched.  To him, she was all of his senses.  She was all that he thought about, all night long he had wanted to go to her room and just talk with her, to hear her joyful voice; to see her sparkling eyes.  Even memories of her could not capture her radiant presence.  'She is as perfect as she can be, why should I even bother?  She's got the best of everything I have ever known.'  Eomer had not left his room that entire day, and it was getting later in the morning.  He stood from an old chair, and walked over to a window, where he watched the rain come down in heavier sheets.  Then, a laugh filled his ears, and his attention was drawn to the ground, a ways below him.  He smiled as he saw Tinioniel dancing below him in the rain.  Her hair stuck to her face as she spun around, and yet, even in this state, she was still beautiful.  

- ~ * ~ -

        Tinioniel was sodden with the rain, as she went outside.  The pureness of it all, the sweet smells, all of it conciliated her.  A small laugh escaped her, as she lifted her face towards the ominous heavens, letting the dazzling mizzle caress her face, allowing it to drip into her mouth, and taste its dulcet, flavorless substance and moisten her lips.  Tranquility poured down like the rain, as thunder and lightning spilt the sky in undetermined intervals.

- ~ * ~ -

        Eomer watched her, the rain soaking her light face and ginger hair.  'I want to see her, closer.  I want to feel her hand in mine.'  Eomer thought.  He smiled and threw on a cloak, as he made his way to the door.

- ~ * ~ -

        Legolas looked down at the courtyard and saw Tinioniel wandering in the rain.  He was confused why she was out there, but his questions were answered when she laughed.  She enjoyed the rain as much as he did.  Tinioniel raised her face to the sky and extended her hands and arms gracefully.  She tilted her hands towards the firmament, and caught the rain in them.  Legolas continued to watch her.  Tinioniel seemed like a child in many ways, but also wise beyond her years.  Her childish side, which was showing through now, was not spoiled or selfish, but instead curious and unblemished by society's harsh hands of greed and egotism.  Her older side, her wise side, was still sweet, but also knowing and caused her to have an intensity, almost matching those of his own family; elves.  So many fascias to her, and each one more interesting then the last.  Eomer and Tinioniel were lucky; lucky to be able to love another person.  His feelings did not lie in a person, and it hurt him.

- ~ * ~ -

        "Lady Tinioniel?  Come inside!  You will fall ill!"  The brogue of a man told Tinioniel instantly who it was.

        "I care not Gimli.  You should come out here!  It is wonderful!"  Tinioniel smiled widely, feeling the rain hitting her exposed teeth.  Gimli grunted and walked out in the rain to her.  He shrugged his shoulders and looked up at her closed eyes.

        "What is the big deal?  I do not feel any better.  I feel wet."

        "Then you are dense."  

        "Excuse me?"

        "You heard me you little man. said the ugly haggered old woman."  

        "Hardly a woman."  Tinioniel looked at him and put her hands on her hips.  

        "Well then.  If I am not a woman, that makes me a child."

        "Yes.  Yes it does."  Tinioniel bent over and picked up a mound of muck.  

        "Then a child would think about doing this, right?"  Tinioniel chucked the mud at him, splattering across his armor.  

        "What the hell do ya think ya are doing?  Do ya know what ya are getting yourself into?"  Tinioniel only tauntingly smiled.  "Oh ho ho you are going to get a bunch of mud right in that pretty face!"  he bent down his small figure and picked up a hefty size of mud in both hands, trying to pack it together.  He hurled it towards Tinioniel's face, she in turn ducked, and he in turn got frustrated.  "Damn your speed woman!"

        "I am sorry, what was that?  Something about hitting me in my face?  How but you stop worrying about where you want to hit, and concentrate on just hitting?"  Tinioniel laughed gleefully, and started to run around the courtyard.  

- ~ * ~ -

        Legolas laughed at the sight of Gimli getting whacked with dirt.  He heard them arguing, and he saw Eomer watching them in the distance.  

- ~ * ~ -

        "It seems the Lady has you beat Gimli, accept your defeat before you get even more filthy."  Gimli grunted and released a pile of fresh mud he just picked up.  "I swear, the both of you act like children.  Honestly, you call yourselves adults.  Frankly I am ashamed.  And Gimli!  You can not aim to save your life!"  

        "Don't ya talk to me like that you old grimy man!  You could not hit an orc within 2 feet of you!"  The two stared at each other, extremely mad at the other standing opposite of them.  Tinioniel laughed at them, holding on to her sides.  

        "Both of you are idiots!"  Tinioniel stopped her laughing when she saw the two of them looking at her, with mud in both of their hands.  She laughed nervously and started to back away, putting her hands up as a form of defense.  "N-now look guys, I was only kidding!  You do not _have to throw mud at me!  It's really ok!  I was just going inside anyway."  Eomer smiled and started to run towards her, Gimli coming around her side.  She looked on worriedly, not sure what to do, but then, something strange happened.  A light erupted between Eomer and Tinioniel, sending Gimli on his back in the grime.  Eomer stopped his charge, and started laughing.  Tinioniel laughed as well, and the both of them started to walk to Gimli to help him up.  As Tinioniel and Eomer got closer still, the light flashed again, and a giant wind knocked Eomer down.  Tinioniel laughed even harder at the two lying in the mud.  She changed her direction and started to walk again towards Eomer.  The light reappeared a third time, this time surrounding Tinioniel in a painful magenta light.  The light made a mage fire course through her, burning her veins as it trailed through her.  "Wh-what is happening?"   Eomer scrambled on the ground, trying to reach her; trying to help her.  With each inch that he gained, the fire in her burned more fiercely.  "Stop!  Get away from me!"  Eomer seemed confused, but he backed away from her, as well as a startled Gimli.  Tinioniel arched her back, feeling the pain in her as her body tightened and her face winced.   The fire gradually ended its poisonous outline, and the magenta light faltered, disappearing all together.  Tinioniel fell to her knees, feeling weak._

- ~ * ~ -

        Legolas shielded his eyes from the light that penetrated the rain, and started to back away from the window.  He heard Tinioniel scream to Eomer and Gimli; the time when he started to run to her.  

- ~ * ~ -

        "Tinioniel!"  Eomer yelled, hesitant in moving any part of his body.  Gimli slowly made his way to her, and the illumination did not return.  Eomer took a few steps closer to Tinioniel, and she was forced back into the fire.  Eomer tried to run to her, but some hidden hands held him to his place.  Gimli, who was thrown backwards, called out directions.

        "Eomer!  Do not get closer to her!"  Eomer obeyed, stopping his futile struggle with the force holding him frozen.  "Get away from her!"  Gimli yelled, as Tinioniel screamed out in anguish and pain.  Eomer stumbled backwards into the mud, scrambling to get further away from her.  The light diminished once again, and Tinioniel fell to the ground, gasping for air.  Legolas ran past Eomer with his fleetness, making it seem that his elven feet did not touch the ground.  Legolas cradled Tinioniel's head in his arms, trying to reawaken her.  Eomer stood motionless, unable to aid Legolas in helping Tinioniel.  He felt worthless.  This was the second time he failed her; he could not let it happen again.

- ~ * ~ -

        Gandalf stood before Eomer with his eyebrows creased.  Gandalf, like usual, was cloaked in monochrome robes and had his ashen hair pulled back in an ebony tie which was quite noticeable.  His cerulean eyes were cast to the floor in his deep thought, and Eomer lingered in silence, but eager for a solution to an obvious problem.  After an elongated time, Gandalf stood from his chair, never moving his eyes from the floor.

        "Gandalf?  Do you know what is wrong?"

        "I have an assumption, but it is only that.  It may not be correct."

        "That does not matter!  What can be done!"  Eomer said edgily and fervently.

        "You will not like what I am about to say.  Eomer, Captain, sit down."


	8. Death's Shadow is Cast

Tinioniel awoke on her bed, feeling the linens cover her in an unwanted warmth.  'How did I get here?'  Memories came back to her in flickers, and a magenta light stood out in her mind.  'Something happened in the courtyard, but what?'  

        "You are awake I see.  Are you alright?"  Legolas' eyes peered down at her, occupied with concern.  

        "Yes, I am fine."  Tinioniel tried to get up, but she could not move.  Legolas saw her body tense at her almost invisible attempt, but still he saw.  

        "Let me try this again."  He paused and looked directly into her emerald green eyes.  "Are you alright?"  

        "And let me try it again.  Yes.  Y-E-S.  Yes."  

        "Get up."  He commanded.

        "What?  Why?"  

        "Do not question it.  I want you to get up."  His voice was firm and she dared not to disobey.  Tinioniel tried again to get out of the bed, but the efforts were futile.  In an effort to shield her weaken state, she warped her face into a mildly discomforting look.

        "I feel a little dizzy.  I would rather not."

        "You are stubborn!  Get over yourself and get up!"  Legolas ordered with a piercing shout.

        "You get up if you want it so much!"  Tinioniel screamed back.  "You are the stubborn one!"  

"You can't get up can you?"  Legolas asked.  Tinioniel lay on the bed with a discouraged look resting on her face.  

"No.  I can't.  Will you leave me alone now?"  Legolas' voice softened at her confession, and he guided some stray hair from her eyes.  

        "That is all I wanted to know.  Is anything else the matter?"

        "No.  And stop treating me like a child."  She answered all too quickly, shoving his helping hand away from her face.  Legolas' face turned into a scowl, as Tinioniel tried to avoid the subject.

        "Tinioniel."  

        "Yes?"  Tinioniel tried to put off answering him, but knew that it could not last for long.

        "Answer me."

        "Hummm, how about not."  

        "Stubborn girl!"  Legolas yelled out frustrated, throwing his hands up in the air.

        "Persistent pretty boy!"    She did not seem to be in too much pain, but Legolas knew that she was hiding something from him.

        "What happened?"  Tinioniel asked, turning the atmosphere of the room slightly colder.  

        "I am not sure.  Gandalf is trying to figure that out right as we speak."

        "Is Gimli ok?"  Legolas laughed amused.

        "Tinioniel, it takes a lot more then that to put him out.  He is as sturdy and as stubborn as you are!  From my view point it was entertaining to watch a dwarf fall into the mud."   Tinioniel laughed at remembering the look on the dwarf's face during the mud fight. 

        "What about Eomer?"  She paused.  "Where is he?"  Legolas' smile faded.

        "He is speaking with Gandalf."  Tinioniel's sparkle that was usually found in her eyes left as did her hope.  "Do not worry.  Everything will work out."

        "He could not even come near me.  I know you saw what happened, Legolas.  He could not even take steps to help me.  He could not get near me."  Her heart began to ache, but her stomach also fluttered with the thought of him.  "I don't know why, Legolas, but I get this feeling every time I am around him.  Every time I think about him, I smile uncontrollably.  I think that I am in love, but that is an absurd thought!"

        "Why?"  Legolas disrupted her.

        "What?"  she asked, turning her gaze towards him.

        "Why is it absurd?  Can you not accept the fact that love has found you?  Why must you tell yourself it is absurd?"

        "There is no way that he loves me.  Why would he.  You said it yourself, I am opinionated above other things.  He deserves a woman that is calm and one that would make a good wife.  A woman of nobility and one of courtesy; I am none of those.  If it were not for these beautiful outfits lent to me, I would be out there with the rest of Rohan.  I would just be another face in the crowd."

        "Then why did he say those things to you?"

        "I don't know.  Lack of selection?  He can not feel the same way about me though.  It just doesn't make sense.  I thought,"  she paused.  "when I hugged him, and when I was in his arms, it felt so… right.  I felt like everything was coming into place, but, I was fooling myself.  Sure he likes me, but, I am also sure that I am nothing more then a friend to him.  That is all."  Legolas laughed, holding onto his stomach.  "Hey!  Why are you laughing at me!"

        "Because you are blind!" 

- ~ * ~ -

        Legolas kept her in good company and they talked for long hours about their homes, although Tinioniel could not remember much about her own, she found Legolas' history fascinating.  

        "Legolas, I am sorry to interrupt you, but, how old are you?  You have so much history and look so young!"  

        "I am around 3000 years old."  Legolas responded calmly.  Tinioniel laughed at his response.

        "No really, how old are you?"  

        'You don't know anything do you?"  Legolas asked as Tinioniel blushed.  He sighed before continuing.  "Elves are immortal an….you _did know that didn't you?"  Tinioniel looked around bashfully.  Legolas let out another exasperated sigh before he continued.  "Elves are immortal, which means they don't die."_

        "Duh."

        "Just making sure.  As the elven race ages, we become more beautiful, wiser, and more graceful.  The fairest one of us all would be the Lady of the Wood; Lady Galadriel, Queen of the Galadrim; who made the elven city of Lothlorien.  Second would be Arwen Undomiel, granddaughter to Galadriel, and also the last elven born.  She is the Evenstar of her people, even at such a young age; I beat her by only a couple hundred years.  Arwen also ensnared the heart of Aragorn; future King of Gondor."  Tinioniel seemed modestly shocked at hearing that Aragorn was in love with Arwen and not Eowyn.

        "What about Eowyn?"

        "What about her?  Do you wish to know her lineage as well?"  Tinioniel let his ignorance set in, as she thought about what Eowyn said earlier that day.  'So Eowyn loves Aragorn, and no one else knows?'  Tinioniel smiled, but then was disheartened.  She had always detested unrequited love, especially now that it had happened to Eowyn.  "Is there something wrong?  Did I say something?"  

        "Hum?  Oh no.  Please go on."  Tinioniel urged him, still intrigued in hearing the stories of the Elven people.  Legolas talked about battles, which bored her to some extent, but then he mentioned a name she had heard once before.

"Then Isildur, son of Elendil, cut Sauron's hand, releasing the ring from his metallic fingers."

"Wait!  Isildur?  What of him?  Do you know much of him?"  Legolas was slightly confused by her sudden outburst, but indulged in her question.

"Some."  He answered.  "Is there something you wish to know?" "Yes, actually.  What do you know of Lomadrien?"  Legolas opened his mouth to speak but was cut short when a light thump came across their door.  Legolas, in his swift fluid movements, stood up and answered the door.  Gandalf waited there.  He wearily smiled amidst his colorless surroundings.  Even his skin was pasty, hinting that he needed a well deserved rest.  Legolas moved out of the way to let the Istar in.

        "How do you fare Tinioniel?"  Tinioniel wanted to sit up, but was afraid to try.  

        "Fair to decent.  I can not say the same for you Gandalf.  You look appalling!  Why don't you go and sleep?"

        "I do not need to sleep, I am not tired."  Tinioniel grunted disapprovingly.  

        "Sure."

        "When did you wake?"

        "A few hours ago I think.  But Legolas has told me the most wonderful stories!  Did you know he is immortal?"  Gandalf laughed and so did Legolas.

        "Yes.  I am immortal as well my dear."

        "Well am I the only one that is not?"

        "It seems that Legolas needs to talk to you some more when I leave, I am sure he can explain it quite well."  Legolas smile grew as Gandalf's face darkened.  "I think I have figured out what occurred yesterday."

        "Yesterday!"  Tinioniel yelled in shock.  "Yesterday?  How come no one woke me up?"

        "No one could."  Gandalf paused and his eyebrows creased as he looked down at Tinioniel's form.  "Is there something I should know about?"

        "No."

        "You are lying."

        "Gandalf!  Why do you accuse me so easily?"

        "You are lying."  Tinioniel grumbled again.

        "You all have gotten far too good at that."

        "Legolas, what is wrong with her?"  Gandalf turned to Legolas leaning in a darkened corner.  

        "Nothing!"  Tinioniel screamed desperately.  "I just have a headache and I get a little dizzy when I get up."

        "Well you would not know about what you feel like when you get up now would you?"  Legolas retorted.  Tinioniel would have hid under the blankets, curled up in a little ball, and covered her face if she could have, but that certainly was not an option, so she let out an exasperated groan.  

        "You can not move?"  Gandalf asked, slightly surprised.

        "For the time being.  But I will be ok in a little while.  I just need some time."

        "You've had three already."

        "Would you shut up?"  Tinioniel asked the elf frustratingly, her voice rising with each word.  Legolas smiled back teasingly.  She rolled her eyes as Gandalf pulled up a chair.

        "Why did you not tell me?"  Gandalf asked.  "And did you tell him so easily?"

        "He refused to stop bugging me, and I finally gave in.  What can I say, he is annoying."  Legolas made a face at her.  Gandalf looked at Legolas whose face dropped into a serious one.  Tinioniel, with Gandalf's back turned, stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes.  Gandalf returned his attention back to Tinioniel, giving her very little time to put a normal face back on.

        "Don't think for an instant I did not see that."  Legolas laughed silently in the corner.  "You too, elf."  Legolas' face dropped into one that was like a criminal getting caught and the air turned somber.  "I think I know what is wrong."  Tinioniel surprisingly moved her head slightly so she could face Gandalf.  "Sauruman is a wizard who, not too long ago, succumbed to an evil temptation.  He, I think, is the cause of your suffering.  If you get near Eomer, the light will come back, and if the light comes back again, then I fear it will kill you.  You must tell me, did you hear or see anything?  Not just in the light, but as long ago as when we first met?"  Tinioniel remembered the voice that convinced her that she was to blame for people's deaths; eventually pushing her to an undesired suicide endeavor.  

        "Yes."  Tinioniel whispered.  That was the first time she had confessed to a question about her well being.  "It was deep and booming.  Yet, I felt like I could trust it, and it made since to what it was saying."  Tinioniel lost herself in her thoughts, and Gandalf had to pull her out of them.

        "Tinioniel!  I know you heard me.  That was the third time I called your name.  What were you thinking about?"

        "Nothing.  It was nothing.  Please continue."

        "Tell me, what did he say to you?"  

        "Gandalf, you tell me what you know.  That is the most important thing right now."  Gandalf debated with himself silently, and finally obliged.

        "Ever time Eomer gets near you, the light _will_ return, each time more powerful then the last.  And you will suffer each time.  The light will come if he approaches you; the light will kill you; so in turn, you must stay away from Eomer."  Tinioniel's eyes were shed to the floor, as the fading sun cast its fiery shadow across the room, bathing it in its crimson rays.  The sky was blue, traced with purples and pinks as bustling voices were heard down below.  The sunset, the voices, the very people in her room, started to fade from her, and into darkness she was swept; away from thought and reason.  

        "Tinioniel?"  Legolas spoke up after being silent for some time.  She did not answer.  Gandalf abruptly stood, throwing the chair away from him as Tinioniel's labored breathing slowed, and then stopped all together.  She closed her eyes, which was unusual with the given situation, and opened briskly with her pupils a memorable scarlet.

- ~ * ~ -

        Tinioniel felt the hurt in her, feeling the repulsiveness swarm within her.  This time, however, the setting was completely different from darkness.  There were three moons fastened in the obsidian heavens.  There was a slender path, on which her feet were held; separating two unique and diverse sides.  To her left lie a frosty scene; the ground laddened with snow and the trees' barren limbs outstretched to one of the moon situated directly over its middle.  To the right of her, another scene was set.  Trees grew in an endless meadow of lush grass as blossoms and vines decorated its surface.  One of the other moons was also hanging in that half of the world.  The last moon, suspended above her, shone with more potency then the rest.  There were no stars, no clouds, just the moons and their surrounding darkness.  The path of which Tinioniel stood was both the spring and fall; bringing life and death to the beings around her, the trees, the plants, and anything else that strayed across the emaciated margin.  She was afraid to move, afraid to breathe in fear of upsetting the delicate balance before her.  Then, a leaf from the summer's expanse brushed against Tinioniel's face.  She felt its silkiness turn coarse, and land dead against the snow, slowly detegrating until only a petite amount was left; a brown skeleton against the ashen, pure snow.  A harsh wind came upon her, trying to pull and push her; this way and that.  Tinioniel held on for as long as she could, before she was pushed into the frigid snowfall.  She screamed with fear, not knowing what to expect in such an ethereal place.  Tinioniel closed her eyes, bracing herself for the fall; except it took an exceptionally long time.  Tinioniel opened her eyes, and saw that she was falling in a leisurely motion.  Time was plentiful, and yet Tinioniel was powerless to stop what was happening.  

- ~ * ~ -

        Gandalf's eyes were sealed as an apprehensive Legolas looked on.  When Gandalf's eyes opened, Legolas jumped at the chance to speak with him.

        "She has not breathed once.  What is wrong?"  A deadly silence filled the room.

        "Her mind is too clouded.  I can not find her."

- ~ * ~ -

        Legolas stumbled in the hallways, trying to make his way to Eomer bearing bad news.  He stood there and watched her last breath fall, never to rise again.  Tinioniel was dead.  

        "What do you mean?"  Gandalf tried to explain the best he could, struggling to not let tears fall.  

        "She is dead.  It has happened.  Our last hope has faded, and Middle Earth shall perish."

        "How can you?"  Legolas asked angrily.  "How can you talk about her as if she were some object?  She was a person!  A real person!"

        "I did not mean…"  Gandalf was cut short by Legolas, who was filled with resentment.  

        "I do not care what you meant to do.  She was a real!  She was breathing just a little while ago; laughing and making faces at me!  She is not dead!"  Legolas tried to get closer to Tinioniel, but Gandalf held him back. 

        "It is over!  We can not save her.  There is nothing more that can be done."  Gandalf spoke, guilt and poignancy hanging in his voice.  Legolas touched her cheek, stroking her soft hair.  He had never really imagined her as this lifeless form, and it seemed as if she would wake up and laugh any second.  But that second never came.  Legolas sighed, as he continued to gaze at Tinioniel's still open eyes and let the despondency set in his heart.

        "I will tell Eomer."


	9. A Single Rose

A/N:  Ok!  Here is another chappie to my not so great fanfic.  Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.  I enjoy all the reviews people have given along with their suggestions; KEEP 'EM COMING!  As always… I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!  ONLY TINIONIEL!!  ONLY SOMEONE WHO HAS NEVER HEARD OF LORD OF THE RINGS (and who hasn't?)  WOULD ACTUALLY THINK THAT I HAD SUCH GENIUS TO MAKE SUCH UNBELIEVABLY GREAT CHARACTERS! *breathes*  whee!  Now that all that is out of the way… ON WITH STORY!

********~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~*********

Eomer thought about Gandalf's words to him that day.  

        "You can not go near her.  If you do, then she will die.  Stay away from her."  His words were smeared from their clarity, but they held the same burden as they had the first time he heard them.  Eomer would have to stay away from Tinioniel to save her.  

        "It is worth it I suppose.  If she is safe,"  Eomer's words weakened.  "What am I saying?  Love is for fools.  Fools who have nothing else better to do then to love.  Love is pointless.  Love ends up only hurting people.  It is worthless."  Eomer absentmindedly grabbed on to Tinioniel's ring that dangled from his chain.  A faint smile grew on his face.  He could not help but smile when thoughts of their first meeting filled his mind.

- ~ * ~ -

        Legolas walked through the hallways with an emotionless face.  His head was hung low with his mind filled with thoughts, questions, and hatred.  Aragorn saw the forlorn elf walking, soaked in thought.  He stood in the path of Legolas, waiting for him to notice his presence.  Legolas did not observe Aragorn until he walked directly into him.  

        "Well, that is a first.  _You_ ran into me?"  The lack of response from Legolas confirmed his suspicions that something was wrong.  "What troubles you?"  Aragorn asked.  

        "I am not the one to tell you.  Go see Gandalf.  He is in Tinioniel's room.  I have something to do, and there is no way to avoid it."  Legolas left Aragorn in his wake and continued to look for Eomer.  Aragorn was bemused by Legolas' answer, but decided to do as he said.  Aragorn made his way through the corridors, and passed by many rooms until finally reaching Tinioniel's.  Aragorn knocked gently, and with no reaction, he entered.  Gandalf sat near Tinioniel's bed with his head buried in his old hands.  Tinioniel rested peacefully under the white linens of the bed with her eyes open, looking in Gandalf's direction.

        "What is the matter?"  He asked softly, not noticing Tinioniel's motionless form.  

        "Tinioniel is,"  Gandalf paused as if waiting for the right moment.  Under these circumstances however, there was no right moment.  "dead."  The information did not register in Aragorn's mind until he faced the girl, life not showing their splendid traces on her.  He walked toward her, then kneeling at her bedside.  Her unfocused eyes did not have the exuberance that they carried in her waking hours; no sweet air passed by her lips; no movement was given by her silky, fair limbs.  Death's frosty kiss lay upon her slightly parted lips, and yet even in death, her cheeks were blush.  

        "How can this be?"  Aragorn inquired almost inaudibly.

        "It is not certain."  The room was filled with the familiar silence, except this time corrupted by the tinge of her passing.  

        "I do not understand how this could have happened."  Aragorn confessed, breaking the miserable calm.

        "Neither do I.  Neither do I."  

- ~ * ~ -

        Legolas halted in front of Eomer's door, afraid to go inside.  He was a bearer of loathsome news, but it had to be told.  If Legolas did not tell Eomer, then it would only hurt more later on.  Legolas raised his hand to knock on the door when it suddenly opened, revealing a man on guard with his sword withdrawn.  Legolas did not seem startled from Eomer's unexpected appearance as Eomer lowered his blade.

        "Legolas?  What brings you here?  Is everything alright?"  Legolas started to panic.  In just a few moments, Eomer's world would crumble and his heart would shatter.  

        "No.  I am afraid it is not."  Legolas spoke softly, dreading the sentences that would soon discharge from his mouth.  Eomer perceived his troubled mind, and realized that it had to do with Tinioniel.  

        "What has taken place?  What has happened?"  Legolas' eyes were cast to the floor in despondency as he answered Eomer's question.

        "It is Tinioniel."

        "What about her?"  Eomer asked eagerly, fearing that she was ill.

        "She…"  Legolas paused before continuing with the painful statement.  "Eomer, Tinioniel is dead."

- ~ * ~ -

        "My Lord."  Sauruman looked into the palantiri at the eye of Sauron.  "I have tried various ways of getting the Silmaril from the girl, but past attempts have been failures.  However, Lord Sauron, I have placed a spell on her, different from the ones before.  This spell is fed by her emotions.  She is in love with the Captain of the Rohirrim, which I used to my advantage.  The illusion of death will be placed upon her, and yet she will still live.  They will bury her alive, and then I shall retrieve the jewel.  The Silmaril will only add to your power, Lord Sauron, and it is within our grasps.  No potion known to man can wake her from this slumber.  This spells only weakness is love, but, her love can not get close to her.  The ironic cycle of death, life, and love.  She will live and then die in the coffin that condemned her to the earth's arms.  By the time the Rohirrim, especially Eomer, find out what they have done, then attack will be easy, and the Silmaril will be ours."

        "For your sake, Sauruman, I hope you are right.  Do not fail me again."

        "Yes, my Lord."

- ~ * ~ -

        Eomer ran through the corridors, Legolas in close pursuit.  'This can not be.  She can not be dead.  It is not possible.'  Eomer tried to convince himself that the words Legolas said were false, hoping that she was fine, and just sick.  'Please just be sick.  Sickness if anything is the cause, not death.  He seemed impatient to reach her room, but as he reached for the handle of her door, he was filled with trepidation.  His hand rested on the doorknob but did not turn it.  Legolas walked up behind him, and rested his own hand on Eomer's.  Legolas helped Eomer turn it, knowing that with each turn, it pained Eomer even more.  The door glided open, revealing Gandalf, Aragorn, and Tinioniel.  Gandalf's head was still buried in his hands, Aragorn was still knelt beside her bed, and Tinioniel was still motionless.  Eomer took in her form on the bed, not believing that it was real.  Apprehensively, Eomer took as few steps forward, making his way to Tinioniel.  A blinding light appeared yet again, throwing everyone to the ground, almost casting Aragorn out of a nearby window.  Eomer scrambled backwards, fearing that the light would materialize again.  The men in the room looked towards Eomer, who still sat on the floor.  

        "Even in death I can not come near her?"  Eomer asked angrily, standing up and throwing a chair across the room.  Aragorn ducked calmly, missing the chair by only a few inches.  'Elbereth, save her.  Please, bring her back to me.' 

- ~ * ~ -

        The white snow froze her into place, as a light came around her.  Tinioniel wanted to scream out in pain, but she could neither move nor speak.  The light faded and Tinioniel was left alone with only the cold, heartless moon above her.  

- ~ * ~ -

        Eomer insisted that a proper burial was arranged.  A coffin was made for her, leaving a glass window open to see her face one last time.  Eomer himself went out and collected flowers for her, the only thing that could show his love to her besides actually talking to her.  He could not even get near her, so flowers were the only thing he could think of.  He searched far beyond the Deep, but living things were meager.  He did however, find something spectacular.  A single white rose.  It sprung up from the muddy ground and yet it was not blemished by its muddy surroundings.  A desolate rose was very odd, considering that plants were rarely found, especially a rose.  Eomer walked over to the rose, but debated if he should uproot it, causing the beautiful flower to die.  However, the rose seemed to sing and its petals secreted a pale glow.  Eomer's finger wrapped around its fragile stem, and released it from the holdings of earth.  The noise of the roots separating from the flower's stem, sounding like that of a harp being plucked played as Eomer cradled the fascinating blossom in his hands.  Eomer could not help but let a faint smile cross his face when he saw where the flower had grown.  The steep hill overlooked Helm's Deep, and the small flower was perched at the top; the place where he and Tinioniel rode together for the first time.

- ~ * ~ -

        Tinioniel laid in the cold snow, barely able to see the other side of the strange abyss.  The affectionate warmth of the opposing side taunted her as her body trembled from cold.  

        "Where is everyone?  Please, someone, answer me.  Help me."  Tinioniel struggled to stay awake, frightened at what might happen if she fell asleep.  She could not do this for long, Tinioniel knew that.  "Please.  Someone.  Hear me."  

- ~ * ~ -

        Her body lay in the casket of wood and glass as it was lowered into the earth.  The glass exposed her face to the surrounding people.  Eomer dared to get close to her, hoping that the light would not reappear.  Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Eowyn, and a few others passed by her, taking their last look upon her.  Eomer walked behind them, trying to stay a safe distance away.  'The rose I send with you is my heart.  I will bury it here with you, for my heart is yours.  I will never love anyone else the way I have loved you.  Elbereth keep you safe on your journey.  We _will meet again.'  He kissed the ashen rose and let it fall, as it landed gracefully on the glass right below her eyes.  The rose tapped against the glass on contact, and at the noise, Tinioniel's eyes quivered slightly open.  She did not move or breathe, but her eyes were slit open.  Legolas looked down at the treasury holding Tinioniel and saw that right above the rose, her eyes were modestly opened.  _

        "Wait!"  He cried out.  Legolas jumped into the hole, grabbing the rose and throwing open the casket.    
        "Legolas!  Get out of there!  Let her be!"  Gimili cried out to him, others looking on with confusion and shock.  Eomer was upset at Legolas' outburst and felt like killing him for disrupting Tinioniel.  His hand balled up into a fist as he clenched his teeth.  

        "Come on.  Wake up.  Come on. I know you are still alive."  Legolas called out to her.  He laced the rose into her fingers as they limply held it.  

        "Legolas!  Put her back."  Aragorn tried to convince his friend, but he would not listen.  Their protests stopped however, when their gaze fell upon the rose.  Its pallid petals had now turned to a dark, lustrous crimson.  

A/N:  I hope that is a good cliffhanger.  Possibly not, but oh well!  I hope you all liked it, if not… then tell me what I am doing wrong and show me what I can do to make this story great!  Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!  You all helped a lot!  Much love!

~Lady Alatariel


	10. Dreaming of the End

A/N:  Hey everyone!  Thank you to ALL of you who have reviewed my story!  PLEASE tell me what I can do to make this story a better one!  I love your suggestions and don't be afraid to just tell me straight!  I have written the ending now, so now I all can do is make you wait…. And wait…. And wait.  MUHAHAHA!  Enjoy!

Tinioniel woke in the bed with the same linens over her.  Legolas was seated near her which made memories, almost like a deja vous, come back to her.  

        "What happened?"  Tinioniel asked wearily.  Legolas was quiet for a few minutes, but then answered her painful question.  

        "You died."  Tinioniel moved her arm underneath her to support her in getting up.  Legolas jumped up from his chair to help her, but she motioned for him to be seated once again.  Legolas did not sit but did not help her either; he knew she was stubborn and independent so he stood on guard, ready to help in an instant.  Successfully, Tinioniel sat up and readjusted to covers on the bed.  

        "Tell me everything.  I mean everything.  Things you saw, things you know, everything."  For hours they sat, Legolas recounting the events that had taken place, and the hurt they all felt.  

        "Now it's your turn."  Tinioniel looked at him with fear and surprise, not sure of what to say or where to begin.  

        "Only if you make my hair look pretty." 

"Make _your_ hair look _pretty?  That would take too much time!  Your hair is frizzed and terribly unkept." They both smiled as Legolas sat on the bed behind her, gathering hair into his fingers.  Legolas was wrong.  Her flaxen hair was like velvet and it easily was laced into his fingers.  Legolas did not have any siblings, but he felt like Tinioniel was his sister, and this was just something they did to bond.  It made him smile._

        "So, will you tell me what happened?  Or will I have to clean your room as well?"

        "Cleaning the room is just an added bonus on your part."  Tinioniel was afraid to tell him what happened.  Describing what she saw would be no problem for it was still very vivid in her mind.  Her feelings though, would be complicated.  She felt so many things and not one thing stood out at a particular time she did not think.  "Well,"  She began uneasily.  Legolas was her friend, and yet she was anxious about telling him.  "It was strange.  It was unlike anything I had ever seen before.  Usually, I am in the dark, but this was different.  There were three moons in a sky that held nothing else; not cloud or star.  I stood upon a very fine road; so small that my feet were barely small enough to fit.  To the right of me, there was an infinite plain of lush, green grass and tall, blooming trees."  Her face brightened at the thought of the sweet smell of flowers and life flourishing on the fresh, chaste surface.  Her face then dimmed as she spoke of the left side.  "On the other side, it was a desolate wilderness, with snow on the ground, breathing its frosty death breath upon all life.  If the sides were summer and winter, I concluded that the place that I remained was the spring and the fall.  I was right, for a leaf from the exquisite warmth blew across my face, died, and landed its bones on the cold snowy earth.  Then, the wind tried to push and pull me into the snow.  There was not definite direction of the wind, it simply came from all directions."  Legolas was warped into her story, and when he looked at the elven braid, he realized it looked nothing like the sort.  So carefully he undid whatever he made and started over, trying to concentrate more on both the story and her tresses.  "It succeed and pushed me towards the snow; towards death.  I braced myself for the fall, and many minutes passed by, and I was falling slowly, as if time had no place there.  There was nothing I could do to stop the descent, so I landed gently upon the snow, where its glacial, raw, invisible hands held me fast, reassuring that I would not get up from them.  It felt like days pasted, and I suppose it did here, but then, right as I gave up hope, I saw rose petals, and I heard Eomer's voice!  His voice came to me saying that he gave me this rose as a symbol!  And, oh Legolas, the petals were the darkest and the most lovely red I had ever seen!  They almost blazed like a fire!  They landed around me, except for one.  One came down swiftly, and touched my lips, as if giving me a life benevolent kiss.  And I was filled with such warmth!  Warmer then anything that I had ever known, and yet, it did not burn me.  The petals picked me up and carried me.  They carried me!  They took me to the other side, the warmer side.  And that is when I woke up and found you and Eomer, and everyone else standing at, what I now know as, my funeral."  Legolas was enthralled by her words, as he looked down at the braid design.  It was perfect.  

- ~ * ~ -

        Tinioniel fell into to arms of sleep again.  She rested peacefully, as Legolas was seated next to her reading and humming.  She was caught in the limbo, between sleep and consciousness.  Stillness and serenity consumed her amidst her once dreamless sleep, until she saw a blinding light.  

        "Legolas?"  Tinioniel quietly called.  "Where is that light coming from?"  

        "What light do you speak of?"  She turned to Legolas restlessly in her bed and saw his form floating away from her, being absorbed by the intensity of the beam.  

        "Legolas?"  She screamed.  "Is anyone there?"  She was encompassed in the immense radiance for some time it seemed, until finally it faded, though the world it revealed was not a familiar one.  There were fields of dying grass, shrouded in a grey mist.  The sounds of far off combat could be heard among the haze, although nothing was decipherable.  A beam suddenly broke through the clouds revealing a woman descending from them.  Her long hair flowed behind her and blended into the clouds, while she was cloaked in the stars from the opening formed by the clouds.  She held a likeness to Tinioniel, but before she could dwell on the thought any longer, she heard his scream.  Eomer's voice rang through the air as Tinioniel averted her eyes from the woman, trying to find Eomer in the miasma.  She succeeded and found Eomer, lying on the ground.  A sword was held upright from his stomach, and blood poured freely from the wound.  Yet another luminosity came to be, born from Eomer's wound, which captured TInioiniel's form in its blood luster.  Screaming, she was blinded, and the brightness faded from her.  

        Tinioniel breathed in, as if she had held her breath the entire time.  It was just a dream, but, it felt so real.  With out warning, Legolas placed his elven hand upon her back, giving her a frightful scare.  

        "Are you alright?"  He asked.  "You babbled on about a light and then you started screaming.  What is the matter?  You stopped breathing and moving.  What happened?"  

        "It… it is nothing.  I am fine.  I just had a…. a bad dream.  That's all.  Just a bad dream."

A/N:  Yea!  One more chapter down!  This is becoming fun!  Sorry it took me so long to post!  I have been really busy… but that is no excuse!  Well please review and come back soon!  There is much more to come!


	11. Strange Ears

A/N:  Hey everyone!  Ok, what Tinioniel had in the last chapter was a premonition.  HINT HINT!  If you didn't read the last chapter, then do it now!  This chapter is kind of normal compared to the others, but that is ok right?  Of course it is.  Please review if you like, review if you don't!  Thank you for all your reviews so far!  You guys are awesome!  E-mail me if you are confused about the story!  Love you all!

The moon had reached its peak in the ritual climb into the night sky.  Tinioniel looked longingly outside the window, feeling the desire of running home.  She felt home sickness setting in.  'I have lost so much of my memories of home already.  How much longer can I stay here with out losing the bearings of who I really am?  My name is Jessica, not Tinioniel.  I live on a paved road, in a house with glass and my family.  I don't belong here.  How much longer can I stay without losing my mind?'  Tinioniel tore her eyes from the night, and looked at the elf sitting near her.  Legolas was a great friend and he sat with her when no one else wanted to, or was able to.  Tinioniel was grateful for his company, but she wished that it was Eomer seated in the plain chair rather then the elf.  Legolas' eyes were wide open, but they were unfocused.  Tinioniel's eyes creased with puzzlement as she sat in the silence.  

        "Legolas."  Tinioniel whispered gently.  There was no response from him.  'Oh my gosh!'  Tinioniel thought to herself.  'Is he dead?'  Tinioniel concluded that it was not the case, for his chest rose and fell steadily.  "How can you be asleep with your eyes _open?"  Tinioniel watched him in silence and in awe as a devilish smile crossed her face.  Quietly, she removed the piles of ragged sheets from her and sat in front of his sleeping form.  Tinioniel licked her lips with anticipation, making herself more comfortable on the messy bed.  After a few moments of confirmation that Legolas was in fact asleep, Tinioniel stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes.  Nothing happened.  She tried once again, this time pulling out her ears and puffing out her cheeks.  Still no movement from him.  Tinioniel stuck her hand out in front of Legolas' face and waved it madly.  Still nothing.  Tinioniel had to suppress her need to laugh exuberantly.  She stood up from the bed with lengthy movement, trying not to cause a sound.  Tinioniel danced around his chair and blew in his face.  Legolas sat slumbering in the wobbly chair still silent and unmoving.  Then, something caught her eyes.  Legolas' ears were exposed with his hair neatly pushed back behind them.  'Pointy ears.'  Tinioniel thought, intoxicated by their form.  She remembered their first meeting, and his ears that drew her attention.  For so long she wanted to look closer at the strange forms and now was her chance.  Gently, she brought her hand up and reached for both of his ears.  'I will just touch them.  No harm done there right?  I mean they are just ears.'  With cautious and vigilant advancement, her hands made their path steadily to his ears.  'Oh!'  Tinioniel whined in her mind.  'I just can't take it!'  With one abrupt motion, she grabbed onto Legolas' ears and gave them profuse yanks.  Legolas woke up with a start and began yelling in discomfort.  Tinioniel's joyous laugh rang through the room wildly as Legolas tried to shove her hands away from his ears._

        "What do you think you were doing?"  Legolas shouted at her, rubbing the sides of his throbbing head.  She only laughed in reply and ran from the room.  "H-Hey!  Come back here!"  Legolas howled as she ran into the dark hallways.  Tinioniel looked back to the door and saw a livid side to Legolas' personality hastily plunging after her.  She screamed with a child's delight, but was thrown back on the ground after hitting something hard.  Tinioniel fell on her back as the wind was knocked from her lungs.  Wincing a little bit and propping up on her elbows, Tinioniel peered up at the figure looming above her.  

        "What is this?"  Gandalf's voice boomed with polite authority.  

        "Nothing.  Legolas got into a hissy fit about something; one thing or another.  You know his type.  Always being such a girl."  Tinioniel looked back at halted Legolas who was glaring at her.  She raised her eyebrow and returned her attention to Gandalf, who cleared his throat and extended a hand out to Tinioniel.  Gracefully she accepted it and flashed one more taunting look at Legolas.  

        "The time has come for you to prepare for the path that lies at your feet."  The air turned from carefree to morose as Gandalf turned to face an ominous hall.  "Come.  Your training begins tonight."

- ~ * ~ -

        Tinioniel felt the ardor rise within her, along with fear and fatigue.  

        "Gandalf?"  Tinioniel spoke as they walked through the long dark hallway of which she was not familiar with.  "Do we have to study tonight?  It's late and I am very tired.  Can we not wait for tomorrow?"  

        "No, we must practice at night.  The cover of darkness will shield us from unwanted eyes, and I do believe that the moon will help you on your quest."

        "The moon?"  Tinioniel face creased with uncertainty.  "What does the moon have anything to do with this?  I am so confused!"  Gandalf let a smile cross his face.  

        "Of course you don't.  You may be helping us, but for a little witch you are dense."

        "Excuse me?  Dense?  That was unnecessary!  I might as well turn back and go to bed!"  Tinioniel stopped her walking and so did Gandalf.  He turned to face her with a slightly irritated look.  

        "We _will_ practice tonight and you will _not_ complain anymore.  Is that understood?  I have my reasons of having you out at night.  You will see soon enough.  So, follow me and keep quiet."  Gandalf turned back around and began to walk down the hallway again.  Tinioniel, blushing from being taken so seriously, jumped into step behind Gandalf.  She could barely see down the halls and almost tripped over a stone that was not situated on the floor correctly.  Tinioniel felt terrible and she was not in the best mood.  She wanted to go to sleep, not look through books.  Tinioniel guessed that books would have some part to play in practicing and preparing for this job.  

Gandalf turned the corner into a room illuminated slightly by candles soft glow.  As she suspected, books were toppled on each other over vast tables.  Tinioniel sighed and looked around, taking in the school setting.  There was one place however, that was open, free from books, chairs, and tables.  Gandalf did not hesitate as he walked into the room and sat in a chair.  Tinioniel stood in the doorway, looking cautiously around the area.  "Well?"  Gandalf looked expectantly at her, waiting intolerantly.  "Will you have a seat or will you stand in the doorway the entire time?"  Tinioniel did not disobey him and hurried to pull up a chair close to him.  The noise of the chair abrading against the cold brickwork floor was dissonance to her ears and was loud compared to the almost unbearable silence.  "There is much you have to learn, and little time to learn it in.  We must be quick in your studies and you must not complain; that will only slow down the inevitable.  Do you understand?"  Tinioniel nodded and was saw her father in Gandalf's voice.  'It's going to be a long night.'  Tinioniel thought to herself.

        "I am ready."

        "Indeed."

- ~ * ~ -

        "Master Gandalf?"  A woman timidly asked at the door of the 'study' room.  

        "Yes?  What is it?"  He asked in a polite, yet frustrated tone.

        "I am s-sorry to bother you.  But the King wanted me to inform you that it is m-morning."  Tinioniel lifted her head off a book at her words.

        "Yeah!  Breakfast!"  Tinioinel shouted, jumping up from her chair.  

        "No breakfast will be served to Tinioniel or myself.  Thank you for your message but you may tell the King that any service he needs from me will have to wait until there is time.  I would appreciate it later if you would not inform us of any more meal times; it is quite distracting."

        "Yes s-sir."  The woman ran out of the room quickly, afraid to stay longer.  Tinioniel groaned a little but silenced herself when Gandalf shot her a cold look.

        "I know, I know."  Tinioniel spoke.  "No complaining."  She sighed once more as she began to read more in the book she was given.  Her eyes burned from lack of sleep and from using them excessively.  Her head throbbed and her eyelids would fall every few minutes, but Gandalf would do something to scare the hell out of her; most recently banging his staff against the table beside her.  Tinioniel jumped at the sound.  "Why must you keep doing that?"

        "Why must you keep falling asleep?"  Gandalf retorted.  Tinioniel rolled her eyes and returned to studying the books.  


	12. Those eyes

A/N:  Hey everyone!  Sorry it has been awhile.  Things are again really hectic with a choir concert, upcoming play, and flag corps practice along with school I find that my time for writing continually grows slim!  Oh well… I have posted again!  Some new developments have happened as you will see.  The next few chapters are easy going, so sit back, relax, and enjoy!  I expect only a small number of chapters left until I reach the part where I will end this story, and trust me when I say, I am very excited about you all reading it!  Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!  I hope my later chapters will be as exciting as the ones in the past!  

Much love

~Lady Alatariel

Seemingly, days past, maybe weeks, Tinioniel was not sure if it was night or day as she sat in the cursed study room constantly looking and reading through books.  Tinioniel was getting closer to the last part of a spell book when she frustratingly shut it; the strong sound of the slam reverberating off the walls.  

        "I can not take any more of this!"  Tinioniel stood up and run her finger through her slightly greasy hair.  "I haven't been able to go outside, take a bath which is sincerely missed, let alone being able to leave this abhorrent room!  All I have done is read letters that form words, words that form a sentence, and the sentences in turn mean nothing!  Nothing, Gandalf!  Nothing!  What power do words have when I don't even know how to do anything?  This is pointless!  I am wasting valuable time in here and you know it!"  Gandalf watched, quite amused by her outburst.  Tinioniel stopped her rampage when she saw a slight smirk on Gandalf's face.  "What is that?  A smile?  Are you laughing at me?  Is that what you are doing?  You take me for a fool!  Sure I have not lived as long as you have, but I am old enough to see that this is inane!  I will not spend my time in here reading when I could actually be learning something important!"  Gandalf's smile only expanded as he looked, not directly at her eyes, but at her hands.  "Why do you still laugh at me?  Am I that entertaining?  Well here is something that you can muse yourself with!"  In her blind anger, Tinioniel let words slip from her mouth as a blinding light erupted from her, directed towards Gandalf.  Tinioniel closed her eyes as she felt power being drained from her.  The light faded and Tinioniel found herself on the floor.  Gandalf stood above her, his hands perched on his hips.  

        "Worthless books, huh?  Your power comes with in you.  Those books fueled your anger, which in turn wrought your magic."

        "Wait… What?  Magic?"  Gandalf nodded his head.  

        "You are a mage.  I must wield you like a metal being turned to a sword.  If you go into battle with only the metal, then you will die.  If you fight with magic without knowing how, the same affect will occur.  Remember what I told you about Lomadrien?  Her skill was with the blade, yours is with magic.  It is a very blessed gift and come in quite handy.  Do you understand so far?"

        "No."  Tinioniel answered bluntly.  "I really don't."  Gandalf extended his hand to her and helped her off the flooring and on her feet.  At the touch of her hand, he felt purity within her, not like before, when she had been burdened by Sauruman's spells.  Gandalf smiled knowingly, but held his tongue, and decided that Tinioniel should find out instead of being told of her new freedom.  Tinioniel continued her looks towards Gandalf, confused and impatient. 

        "Let us get some food."  Tinioniel smiled, feeling like jumping up and down.

        "Now that I understand.  It's about time you came around old uncouth man.  A girl has got to eat!"  Tinioniel sped from the room, retracing her steps from the journey that seemed so long ago.  

        "Ai Elbereth.  Help me with this girl!"  Gandalf pleaded before leaving the room to follow Tinioniel.  

- ~ * ~ -

        On her way to breakfast, or whatever meal was being served, Tinioniel messily braided her hair, trying to hide the fact that she had not bathed in a while.  Keeping her head down so she could reach the hair at the nap of her neck, Tinioniel kept running, becoming more familiar with the Deep each passing day.  'What happened in the room?'  Tinioniel cogitated on the events that had passed, which only confused her more.  'Oh well.  All I have to worry about right now is my stomach.'  Tinioniel kept running, still braiding her hair as she turned a corner and smacked right into a firm chest. 

        "Ah!"  She gasped as she began to fall, but was caught by a warm hand.  One arm wrapped around her waist, as the other grasped her by the hand.  "I am so sorry!  Please excuse my rudeness.  I…"  Tinioniel stopped herself as she saw who it was.  Her eyes grew wide with fear and surprise as she gazed into a proverbial pair of sea green eyes.


	13. Light No More

She was held in his arms for a few moments, no words or actions being exchanged as the moments edged by.  Eomer looked into her alarmed eyes, his own wide with fear.  'Tinioniel is in my arms.'  He smiled slightly but then he pushed her away.  Tinioniel scrambled backwards as did Eomer.

        "W-What just happened?"  Tinioniel asked, looking around frantically.

        "This fools even me."  Eomer confessed looking at Tinioniel longingly.  'Does this mean I can get near her?  Does this mean things can go back to normal?'  Eomer wanted to reach out to her, but afraid of the consequences.  

        "Maybe, maybe he didn't see us?"

        "Do you know anything of magic?"  Eomer asked, hoping that she did, and that she was right.

        "Only what is in the books."  Tinioniel offered her information and Eomer sighed.  

        "You are probably right.  Maybe he didn't see.  We better not chance it."  Eomer looked around as Tinioniel allowed her stare to fall on Eomer.  'Did that spell I mistakenly cast protect us for that brief moment?  Will it have the same affects later?'

        "Good idea."  Tinioniel looked in the direction she was headed.  "Which way are you going?"  Eomer nodded in the path that he was going to take.  "Well good.  I am going the other way, so, if you stay as far as you can on that side, then I will do the same over here, and we can pass unharmed right?"  Eomer shrugged his broad shoulders.

        "It is better then having to wait things out in a hallway.  Press yourself against the wall and let it guide you.  That way we can be as far away as possible."  They took tiny steps in reverse paths, inching slowly away from each other.  Tinioniel broke off into a run as Eomer looked on towards her.  When she felt it was safe, Tinioniel ceased her running.  She glanced back at Eomer who stood unmoving in the middle of the hall.

        "Stop looking so glum!"  Tinioniel slid her shoe off her foot and threw it at Eomer.  He ducked in an attempt to miss the flying shoe, but failed and it hit him against his head.  

        "You had better be glad that you are safe by some spell girl.  I will keep your shoe instead."  Eomer picked up the shoe and started to walk away.  

        "W-Wait!  Where are you going?  You can't take my shoe!"

        "You should have thought about that before you threw it at me."  Eomer walked past a window and threw the slipper out of its aperture, descending upon people down below.  Eomer, propping against the window sill, smiled contentedly as Tinioniel looked on with massive horror.  A strange noise, however, startled them as they heard an infuriated yell.  

        "Eomer!"  Aragorn bellowed upwards, making Eomer flush.  "I don't know who you think you are, but you may not throw shoes out of a window!"  Eomer smiled mockingly at Aragorn.  "Do not give me that look!  Stay right there!"  Aragorn stormed away from the open area and made his way towards a door.  Tinioniel folded her arms with contentment as her mouth curved into a sassy smile.

        "Not scared of him are you?"  Eomer backed away from the window as his look turned from slight alarm to delight.  

        "You can get your own shoe back, if you can hobble down there fast enough before someone else finds it."  With that, Eomer made his way hastily down the hall.  Tinioniel pivoted on her heel, growling as irritation flared in her eyes.  She looked out the windows she passed by, absorbing the breath taking beauty of the sunrise that streaked the sapphire skies with scarlets and golds.  Then she heard it; a voice in the distance reprimanding someone.

        "What did you think you were doing throwing a shoe out of a window!"  Tinioniel smiled as Aragorn's voice filled her ears pleasingly.  With confident strides, Tinioniel made her way down the corridors to find something to eat.

- ~ * ~ -

        Idly she sat on the bed, finishing the little scraps of food she was given.  Tinioniel detested acknowledging the fact that she missed the elf's company that he so devotedly gave.  With out warning, a feeling of sheer isolation besieged her mind.  Tinioniel did not belong here, and she knew that.  'Why am I fighting for them?'  She thought to herself.  'Is it because I feel pressured to do so?  No.  Maybe guilty if I do not?  I can not shake this feeling that something will happen if I do what was asked.  If I fight, I feel some…. Shadow…. Watching ever move I make, and in the end, I feel like it will consume me.'  Tinioniel shook her head, trying to purge the worries that were seemingly overriding her.  'Why was I so quick to say 'yes' to Gandalf?  Have I condemned myself?  What will happen if I don't fight?  What will happen if I do?'  Her eyes were fixed upon the unadorned concrete that covered the floor.  Tinioniel had abandoned the real world, and instead looked in her thoughts, her fears, her doubts.  Suddenly, visions filled her mind of a beautiful park with a small waterfall nearby.  Trees with their long limbs unfolded covered her from the sun, protecting her.  A level even rock was near the water's edge and upheld Tinioniel.  Closing her eyes, all her reservations and suspicions were dismissed as if they were non existent.  Divine rays of sunshine bathed her face in its warmth as she filled her worried void with sounds of the wind weaving their way through the trees like thread in a loom.  So immersed in her artificial palace, the opening door in her existent world was not heard by her.  Gandalf looked at Tinioniel whose eyelids covered the jade hue.  She had a slight smile upon her face and was emitting a soft glow.  The radiance was weak and barely seen, but its presence was still noticeable.  Gandalf stepped loudly over to Tinioniel who did not stir from her reverie.  Gandalf situated his body in front of hers, looking directly at her grinning form.  Closing his own eyes, he traveled into her mind.  Gandalf spotted Tinioniel quite easily as he walked over to her.  Tinioniel's ears heard footsteps coming towards her and her eyes snapped open.  Briskly, she whirled her body around and saw Gandalf.  When their eyes met, Tinioniel was pulled from the haven and was placed back into the well-known room of the Deep.  Gandalf's eyes were still locked onto hers, and she was filled with fear, for the intensity in his eyes was not present in the azure color before.  They eventually softened as Gandalf continued to look at her.  

        "Congratulations.  You are expanding your mind and bringing comforts to you.  That is a sign that you are using your magic indeed."  Tinioniel looked at Gandalf, her eyebrows furrowed.

        "Gandalf, you scared me!"  Tinioniel finally remarked, dismissing the somewhat confusing statement he just made.  

        "Have you eaten?"

        "Yes."  Tinioniel replied dryly, but her eyes brightened at the encounter with Eomer.  "Gandalf!  Something really weird happened!  I accidentally ran into Eomer, and nothing happened!  Nothing!  No light, no pain!  What does that mean?"  Gandalf smiled at her eager question.

        "You have the craft of magic.  The spell that you involuntarily cast in the practice room countered Sauruman's hex.  He directed the spell towards a human girl, not a magical being."  His words soaked into her mind.  

        "So does this mean what I think it means?"  Gandalf's mouth curved with a knowing smile as Tinioniel returned it.  


	14. Darkness Once Again

A/N:  Hey everyone!  Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!  Only a few more chapters and the end shall be upon you!  Yeah!  I am so excited to see how you all like the ending.  It's really intense... so I am trying to have a few calm chapters in between.  Hope to see more reviews and I hope you all love the story!

Eomer walked aimlessly in the halls, trying to avoid the words that the King, his Uncle, had spoken to him.  They would be leaving soon.  Eomer was so absorbed in his thoughts, he was startled to hear footsteps rushing up to him.  Without delay, he twisted his body to see the oncoming figure.  His eyes caught the slight color of black before he was thrown to the ground.  The air was forced from his lungs as Eomer stared stunned at what just happened, whatever that might be.  Aragorn stood above him, grasping on to something tightly in his hand.  Aragorn threw the object at Eomer and backed away.  Eomer felt the shoe hit his chest and smiled as he through it back.  

        "This is not mine.  That is Lady Tinioniel's!  Do not throw her shoe at me."  Eomer spoke loudly with a smile.  Aragorn's teeth were still clenched as he propped his body against the wall.  Eomer climbed to his feet, dusting himself off with his calloused hands.  Voices of women and children playing were heard from down below, music blending into their frantic dances.  They were happy.  They were happy because they thought they were safe.  "Aragorn."  Eomer paused as he leaned on a window sill.  "We are leaving soon."

        "I know.  We should not have lingered this long.  We are sitting targets, easy for others to attack.  The fortress can not withstand another assault.  Do you hear something?"  Eomer knew that no matter how hard he tried, he could not hear like Aragorn.  Aragorn was raised by elves and had acquired delicate hearing, though it was not as finely tuned as the Elves, it was still better then most humans.  

        "I hear nothing."  Eomer spoke looking around.  A few moments passed when Aragorn finally spoke.  

        "Someone is coming."  Eomer listened as carefully as he could and heard the slightest sound of footsteps.  

        "Do you know who?"  Aragorn looked at Eomer, his face filled with sarcastic disappointment.  

        "I can hear them, Eomer, I can not see them."  Eomer returned his sardonic look with an acerbic glare.  Eomer fixed his eyes once again on the corner and waited for any glimpse of a body.  Then he saw her, speeding around the corner with out halting.  

        "Tinioniel!  What are you doing!"  Tinioniel paid to heed to his words and continued her mad sprint towards the two men.  "Tinioniel!  Stop!  The light will come back!  Stop!"  Eomer tried to end her dash, but was unsuccessful.  Eomer turned to run in the opposite direction, thinking that she had lost her mind.  Aragorn stopped him by thrusting out his hands and forcing him forwards.  Eomer clumsily stumbled into Tinioniel's outstretched arms.  A thought crossed her mind, and she decided to put her acting skills into use.  

        "AHHH!"  She screamed out, pretending to be in pain.  Aragorn was himself frightened.  Eomer panicked and tried to free himself as gently as he could from her grasps, but it was futile.  Her mad yelling melded into an insane laugh.  Eomer looked at her, baffled at her actions.  "It's gone.  The spell is gone!  Fooled you!"  Tinioniel pushed Eomer away and walked back down the halls laughing hysterically.  

        "Women.  I just… don't understand them.  I don't,"  Eomer didn't continue as he walked down the opposite direction with a confused face, leaving Aragorn by himself. 

- ~ * ~ -

        Tinioniel looked one last time at Helm's Deep, the comfortable haven that shielded her from the mists of evil that lurked outside its walls.  She very well knew that the stone walls could only provide her with very little comfort in its current stage, but she favored the walls against the vastness of the dying plains that stretched its long arms as far as her eyes could tell.  Tinioniel loved that she had no clothes or any belongings to carry, but happily tried to facilitate the elder people with their heavier loads.  Tinioniel was almost at peace with the world, and starting to actually let the fact of staying in this other realm for some other time, but that dream; the dream had haunted her for some time.  She had tried to push the nightmare to the dark corners of her mind, but they were revived.  The thoughts paced through her head with feral abandonment, unleashing her all but unforgotten dream.  

        "My lady?"  Aragorn's dark figure loomed a few inches above her, for she herself was tall.  His profound voice shook her from her trance as she took in a deep breath.  "Is everything all right?"  

        "Oh yes!"  Tinioniel exclaimed with a false enthusiasm known only to her.  "It is nice to get out in the open and breath the gracious, clean air.  Too long have we been kept in the stone holdings of the Deep.  However it was a wonderful mother and protector from both rain and enemies."  She again looked out across the plains as a smile crept across her face.  Memories of a nearby park that he parents used to take her flashed in front of her eyes.  Tinioniel heard the joyous laughter of her mother, followed by the barks of their now deceased dog, Libby.  The sounds echoed in her ears, along with her father's voice.  'Jessica!  Come here!  I am going to get you!'  Tinioniel recalled how her mother had trapped her and tickled her on the jaded grass.  'I've got you Jessica!'  Her mother called, amidst her daughters screams of delight.  

'I can't go back now can I?'  Tinioniel thought.  'I am condemned in this beautiful hell.  I will never see anyone ever again.  My life is here now.  I will never be able to go home.'  The gleam in her eyes dimmed and vanished.  It seemed that all hope for her was lost.  'How will I survive here?'  

        "Tinioniel!"  Tinioniel glanced up at the mounted figure, whose faded gold hair fell in layers down his back.  "Come with me."  Eomer held out his hand, wishing for her to climb on the horse's back with him.  

        "Oh no.  No no.  Let's not forget the last time I went on horse back with you!  You were mean and you tried to throw me from the horse.  Don't think me stupid to fall for your tricks again Eomer."  Just as her sentence was finished, Tinioniel felt strong, delicate hands grasp on to her small waist, and throw her into the air.  A scream of surprise escaped her lips as she soared into Eomer's arms.  "Legolas!  You little traitor!"  Tinioniel was seated in front of Eomer as he turned the horse away from the crowds of people.  With a dejected, longing look, Eomer commanded the horse to gallop, and she saw the swarms of people fading.

        "Where are we going?  We are going to be left behind!  Then were will we be?  Lost and alone!  Please, let's go back!"

        "There is something that must be done first.  I promise you that at the pace they are traveling, we shall pull alongside of them with time to spare.  Trust me."  Tinioniel sighed accepting her defeat and tried to relax in the uncomfortable saddle.  Eomer smiled as she sighed, glad that he was making her ride a horse, which he knew made her uncomfortable.  After an antagonizing ride for Tinioniel, she realized where he had taken her.  A grin crossed her face as she looked on at the Deep from a familiar spot.  "One last time?"   Eomer asked, his voice deep and soothing.  Tinioniel's grin broadened as she braced herself for the descent.  The elating journey down the mount was as exhilarating as the first.

- ~ * ~ -

        "Legolas, do you see them coming yet?"  Aragorn questioned, hoping that Eomer and Tinioniel were well on their way back to join them.  

        "Not yet, though they must not be too distant from us.  I am sure they are alright.  Eomer is a skilled fighter; it would take many an orc to bring him down.  Do not worry yourself so."  Even as he spoke these words, he saw Eomer and Tinioniel riding on the horizon of his vision. 

- ~ * ~ -

        The wind tore at her hair, lacing the strands in between the whips of harmony.  It was nice, not having to walk, and yet Tinioniel knew that walking would be inevitable.  Eomer talked with Tinioniel for what seemed like hours, and turned out to be so.  Tinioniel spoke of her home, where she grew up and the like.  

        "Now that my cousin has died, I am in the next in line for the throne.  I am bound to my fate by blood."  Eomer finished his tale with a soft voice.  Tinioniel was saddened that his destiny was already chosen for him, but that was beyond either of their control.  

        "Eomer!"  Aragorn voice rang through the air.  His horse, Brego, raced towards their spot.  "Is there something wrong?  You two have been away for a long time.  The sun is setting and we are going to rest for the night, for the children and the elder and weary.  We take rest over that ridge."  Tinioniel listened to Aragorn, but faintly, and his words melded into a silence.  Her face broke out in a cold sweat and the blood in her cheeks vanished, as if it did not belong there.

        "Yes Aragorn."  Eomer replied.  Aragorn smiled slightly before his face furrowed.  

        "Tinioniel?"  Tinioniel's eyes were unfocused and aimed and the dying ground as Aragorn called out to her.  Her eyes started to roll to the back of her head and her body wavered in the saddle.  Eomer maneuvered himself to face her.  Her body began to fall as her mind slipped from the world.  Through the air she fell, for the two men were too slow to stop her descent.  Eomer dismounted and knelt swiftly by her side.  Tinioniel closed her eyes, and her chest refused to rise and fall.  "It's happening again.  I thought she was alright, seeing as it hadn't occurred in so long.  I will get Gandalf."  Brego's hooves beat against the ground like a pulse in the deadening dusk.  Eomer sat in silence near her, trying to get her body to respond to anything, even a hit on her arm, which started to bleed from the harsh metal on his hand.

        "Come on.  Wake up!"  Eomer commanded, but Tinioniel did not respond.  


	15. The End of the Beginning

A/N:  Hey everyone!  The story is nearing its end and I appreciate all the wonderful reviews and comments everyone has sent to me.  All your suggestions have been most helpful and I really love you all!  Whether your review was good or bad, I love you all the same because you took time out to write something about my story and that means a lot.  To the devoted readers such as Surfer-girl, Aramer, and jade goddess just to name a few.  Thanks so much!  And to pyropixie, I am sorry, but I can not guarantee a happy ending, but we shall see!  I guess you are just going to have to wait until I post the last chapter!  Thanks again everyone and I hope the rest of this story lives up to your expectations.  

Much love,

~Alatariel

"Legolas, do you see them coming yet?"  Aragorn questioned, hoping that Eomer and Tinioniel were well on their way back to join them.  

        "Not yet, though they must not be too distant from us.  I am sure they are alright.  Eomer is a skilled fighter; it would take many an orc to bring him down.  Do not worry yourself so."  Even as he spoke these words, he saw Eomer and Tinioniel riding on the horizon of his vision. 

- ~ * ~ -

        The wind tore at her hair, lacing the strands in between the whips of harmony.  It was nice, not having to walk, and yet Tinioniel knew that walking would be inevitable.  Eomer talked with Tinioniel for what seemed like hours, and turned out to be so.  Tinioniel spoke of her home, where she grew up and the like.  

        "Now that my cousin has died, I am in the next in line for the throne.  I am bound to my fate by blood."  Eomer finished his tale with a soft voice.  Tinioniel was saddened that his destiny was already chosen for him, but that was beyond either of their control.  

        "Eomer!"  Aragorn voice rang through the air.  His horse, Brego, raced towards their spot.  "Is there something wrong?  You two have been away for a long time.  The sun is setting and we are going to rest for the night, for the children and the elder and weary.  We take rest over that ridge."  Tinioniel listened to Aragorn, but faintly, and his words melded into a silence.  Her face broke out in a cold sweat and the blood in her cheeks vanished, as if it did not belong there.

        "Yes Aragorn."  Eomer replied.  Aragorn smiled slightly before his face furrowed.  

        "Tinioniel?"  Tinioniel's eyes were unfocused and aimed and the dying ground as Aragorn called out to her.  Her eyes started to roll to the back of her head and her body wavered in the saddle.  Eomer maneuvered himself to face her.  Her body began to fall as her mind slipped from the world.  Through the air she fell, for the two men were too slow to stop her descent.  Eomer dismounted and knelt swiftly by her side.  Tinioniel closed her eyes, and her chest refused to rise and fall.  "It's happening again.  I thought she was alright, seeing as it hadn't occurred in so long.  I will get Gandalf."  Brego's hooves beat against the ground like a pulse in the deadening dusk.  Eomer sat in silence near her, trying to get her body to respond to anything, even a hit on her arm, which started to bleed from the harsh metal on his hand.

        "Come on.  Wake up!"  Eomer commanded, but Tinioniel did not respond.  

- ~ * ~ -

        Aragorn sped towards the company of Rohirrim, and headed for the figure cloaked in white.  He pulled up beside Gandalf with a calm façade upon his face, though he could not hide the frantic state in his eyes.  

        "Gandalf,"  Aragorn whispered into his ear.  "something is wrong with Tinioniel.  She was fine a few minutes ago, but when I left, she was unconscious and was not breathing.  Is it happening again?"  Gandalf pensively thought but did not answer Aragorn's question.  

        "King Theoden.  It might be wise to rest here for tonight.  Do not let them get too comfortable though, for we shall leave when the dawn rises.  Please excuse me, but there are matters that must be taken care of."  With haste, Aragorn and Gandalf rode with alacrity, hasty to get to Tinioniel.  'The time must be near.  She had been out of the trance for so long, and it suddenly comes back?  Yes, the time must be near at hand where she will have to choose what path she will take, to save both our worlds or not.'  


	16. Stars Shadowed

Hey everyone!  Sorry it took me so long to update!  Thanks to everyone who so devotedly review this silly story of mine!  I hope you all like this chapter!  The end in being written as we speak, so I can not wait to post it!  Thanks again for your reviews and keep it up!  

Much love

~Alatariel

Eomer still endeavored to revive the static body lying near him.  

        "Come on."  Much time had passed as the sun was blasting his final death song before disappearing underneath the birth of the moon.  The moon's pallid light reached the space where Tinioniel lay, casting its empty illumination upon her lifeless body.  Then, a breath was taken, filling her thirsty lungs with the life sustaining air.  Her eyes shot open, revealing a blankness, almost as if two pure spheres had replaced her once jaded orbs.  Tinioniel's body began to hover above the ground, lifted by a fog turning her into an upright position.  Her body glistened like water being caressed by luminous rays of celestial light.  Stars covered her lips and eyelids, extending outwards onto her face in a small amount to line her eyes with the radiance.  

        "The time is almost upon you, future King."  Words poured from her mouth like untamed silk, weaving its way to his ears and seizing his soul.  

        "W-What time is upon me?"  Eomer spoke hesitantly, not knowing if his voice would disturb or upset the coma that Tinioniel lay in.  

        "The star of Rohan will set, and another will rise to cast light through their darkest hour.  Be warned.  The ascent of the new star will be swift.  As quickly as the tide rushes to shore, so shall be the stars downfall."  Her voice was intense and melodious amidst the terrible news.  Eomer knew she spoke of Rohan and its people, but beyond that, he was bemused.  Eomer heard the sound of hooves approaching and averted his attention to the two riders shrouded in the night.  Tinioniel also turned her body on the cloudy form upon which she was floating.  Gandalf and Aragorn halted in surprise of the sight that was before them, for this was not what either of them had intended to see.

        "What is this, Gandalf?"  Aragorn whispered in confusion.  Tinioniel focused on Aragorn with ashen eyes which peered into his soul.

        "Doomed.  Doomed is the one of which you share your love."  Swiftly, Tinioniel glided over to Aragorn and gently laid two of her fingers on the pendant that was given to him.  "This is her heart, which cares so deeply for you that she is willing to breathe her last breath, and that is the price she will have to pay.  You are going to kill her, but she would have it no other way.  You will die, leaving her behind with no one to comfort her, and for a year she will roam, sick with grief.  However, she gladly endures it for the small amount of years she will have spent with you will be well worth an eternity.  Do not be sad or feel guilty for her death, but rejoice, for her love is yours and yours alone."  Her voice was never changing as Aragorn stared at Tinioniel with wide eyes, wondering how Tinioniel could have possibly known about Arwen and what their love would entail.  

Gandalf sat in his seat and pondered.  'What brought this about?  Is it because of the sky?  She obviously derives her power from the sky, so that must be what made this all happen.  There is only one way to find out.'  Gandalf lifted his hand towards the firmament and muttered a spell, casting clouds to cover the expanse.  Tinioniel's face softened and her emerald eyes reappeared.  Tinioniel woke from her sleep and found herself suspended over the fading green grass.  

"Ai!"  Tinioniel screamed and lost her balance entirely.  "W-What's going on?"  Her innocent tone was so strong that it seemed as if she really did not know what just happened.  Gandalf was the first to speak.

"It is nothing of importance, Tinioniel.  Worry yourself not about it."  Gandalf spoke, a weak smile creeping across his face.  Tinioniel shifted her gaze from the Istar to the ground upon which she sat, knowing that he was not telling her the entire truth.  Something did happen, but she had to play stupid, or else, she feared, something might happen.  "The others are not too far.  We have settled down for tonight."  Gandalf lifted his eyes towards the cloudy heavens.  "There shall be an early sunrise in the morning, so I suggest that we all find sleep very soon."  He calmly turned his horse around and headed in the direction that the Rohirrim were camped.  

"Ouch."  Tinioniel spoke finally, rubbing the small of her back as she still sat positioned on the ground.  

"Well it should hurt.  You took quite a little fall.  Hurry the both of you.  One will never know how far orcs shall be."  Aragorn followed Gandalf's suit, leaving Tinioniel and Eomer alone in the night.  

"Come on then.  We had better head back with the rest of them.  Do you need any help?"  Tinioniel grunted at his question.  

"Of course not.  A little fall does not hurt _that_ much."  Tinioniel shrugged off the little fall, but that was not the only thing she tried to get over.  Moments after her fall, the thoughts flooded her mind, like a dam being broken.  Tinioniel knew what happened, she knew what was said.  She felt out of control, as if another spirit invaded her body, took control of her mind and controlled her thoughts.  Words and thoughts spilled from her mouth like poisoned water, without the aid of a shore to guide her movement and devestation.  The very reflection of the event made her body shake with trepidation of the unknown.

"Are you cold?  You are shivering."  Eomer pointed out the obvious shudder ran through her.  

"Huh?  Oh no… really I am ok.  It is nothing.  Let us go to the camp before it gets too dark."  Tinioniel shrugged off her quivering, but could not rid her mind of the terrible thoughts that plagued her.  The terrible thoughts of Eomer's death, which was what she feared, close at hand.


	17. Mournful Beauty

A/N:  Hey hey everyone!  So sorry it took me such a long time.  Exams were rotten and I had to go to Chicago for a few weeks.  Again sorry for the delay!  In this chapter, Legolas shows a softer side of himself as Tinioniel gets a closer look at the world of elves.  Hope you enjoy!

"Tinioniel."  Eowyn called out.  "May I see you over here for a little bit?"  

        "Of course."  Tinioniel trudged to the place that Eowyn wearily stood.  "Is there something wrong?"

        "Oh no.  Nothing of the sort.  Legolas simply wanted your attention.  He is somewhere, not too far off.  You know the elven type; beautiful, mischievous, and damn hard to find.  He should be closer to the tree line, not too deep though.  Do not wonder far, it would not be wise.  I bid you a good night, albeit a short one."

        "Oh please, Eowyn.  Do not be so formal with me!  Just say good night… or do not say anything at all!  I need a friend now, not an adult."  Eowyn smiled as she turned around.  

        "Well then, good night."

        "Good night."   Tinioniel replied as Eowyn walked away from the shady spot.  Tinioniel went off in search of Legolas, not knowing even where to begin.  Eowyn was right.  Elves were hard to find, even though it seemed there were not that many spaces to hide comfortably.  "Legolas?"  Tinioniel called out.  

        "Whadda ya think ya are doin'?  We are tryin' to sleep!  Go yell at someone else!"

        "Oh my!  I am so sorry."  Tinioniel backed nervously away from the people she disturbed.  She embedded herself in between two trees whose branches reached high to the heavens with many leaves burdening its limbs.  Tinioniel sighed heavily and her shoulders slumped as she was overcome with tiredness.

        "No matter where your feet take you, you always seem to disturb the splendid harmony that is sought after."

        "Did you want to speak with me or put me through such agony that only an elf can provide?" Tinioniel asked looking around with questioning eyes.  She was not sure where he was, but his voice sounded very close.

        "Originally, simply to talk, but when the occasion presents itself so openly, then one would be a fool not to benefit."  Tinioniel sighed.  

        "Where are you?  It is too dark and I can not see you."  Tinioniel saw a modest moonlight glow come from a nearby tree.  

        "In the arms of a tree is where I lie."  Tinioniel ran up to the trunk of the tree and gazed into its dense branches.  

        "Will you not fall?  It is dangerous to be so far up in a tree!"  The light diminished, leaving her once again bemused as to where Legolas was.  "Legolas?  I am tired and in no mood for your games.  Please just tell me what you need to say so that I might rest!"  There came no answer from the tree as Tinioniel waited patiently for several minutes.  "AH!"  Tinioniel grunted in frustration.  "Stupid elf!"  She took a step forward when she felt two arms that found their way to her waist, surprising her so that Legolas had to cover her mouth quickly to prevent a shrill scream.  

        "Deaf girl.  Could you not hear me coming?"  Tinioniel fought the hand that covered her mouth and succeeded.  

        "No!"  Legolas laughed and lifted Tinioniel into the tree.  "Legolas!  Put me down!  Don't take me up into the tree!  I will fall!"  Legolas ignored her desperate pleas and continued to take her higher into the life giving tree.  "Legolas!  I don't like heights!"

        "You do not like heights?  How could you not?  You can see so much further into the world from the tops of trees!"  Legolas continued his ascent with rapidity, tightening his grip around Tinioniel waist as she struggled.

        "I can see fine on the ground!" 

        "I would stop protesting.  Do you really want me to let you go at this height?"  Tinioniel glanced down towards the ground, instantaneously closing them at seeing the distance.  She grabbed on to Legolas' arms around her, and prayed that he would not allow her to fall.  "Sit here."  Legolas commanded in a soft tone of voice.  Even though she was slightly irritated at him for dragging her up a tree, Tinioniel was constantly in awe each time he spoke. Words poured from him in lyrics, where even the simplest command was blissful to listen to.  Such a power was captured in his words, they were like venom.  Legolas could use that venom to intoxicate the senses, and achieve anything he desired.  Yet his heart was pure and sweet like honey that spilled from a comb in bountiful amounts.  His words could never be venom, no matter how hateful he could be at any time.  Tinioniel sat where his hand directed, clutching on to the tree's bark with all her fingers might.  She glimpsed over the limb to see the distance from the tree to the ground. 

        "Why have you brought me here?"  Tinioniel asked him while gripping the tree ever harder.  

        "Listen.  Close your eyes."  Tinioniel looked at him questioningly as she took small glances here and there.  Legolas' eyes were fully closed while his mouth curved upwards into a delighted smile.  "Can you hear them?  The elves singing.  They are going to the White City.  I can hear them, for they are my family; my woodland kin.  I will not see them again until my own passing."

        "You mean when you die?"  Legolas' eyes opened and his gaze turned upon her.

        "They will go to a place called the Grey Havens.  It is a palace of beauty that had smuggled its way from time's course, for the years have no place there.  Trees go on living, and never see the chilling autumn or the deathly winter.  There is so much to say of the Grey Havens, and yet no words in my tongue or in any other would give it the righteousness it justly deserves.  I should anticipate my time, when I shall hear the sea and know that I must sail to this place of beauty, and yet…."  Legolas' voice trailed off.  "…my heart belongs here; in the woods of my home."  He sighed.  "Close your eyes and listen.  Your ears, mage, might be able to hear its splendor."  Tinioniel closed her eyes and imagined this place of which Legolas spoke.  It felt as if her body was left behind, and only her spirit could travel amongst the high clouds.  This great elevation, which normally would have frightened her, brought her great comfort.  The wind brought scents to her nose, perfumes so strong she could taste its sweetness.  In the distance is where the mournful song was sung.  Its beauty was pale to Tinioniel's ears, and was a mixture of feelings being emitted by the passing travelers.  Cheerfulness blended with wretchedness, and smiles fused, turning into blank slates of emotionless woe.  Their song was filled with anguish and magnificence.  Their song brought a smile to her face and mangled her heart.  "Do you hear it?"  Tinioniel heard Legolas as if he were miles away, screaming in whispers.  

        "Yes."  Tinioniel replied softly, the slight smile still upon her face.  A tear was released from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks as she continued to listen to its painful brilliance.   She did not wish to speak more.  Her voice was at dissonance with the harmony that the elves provided from so far away.  Legolas looked over at Tinioniel, who was in a deep trance.  The tear lingered on her face as if frozen in time.  Legolas reached over his slender hand, calloused fairly from many years of fighting and training.  He picked up Tinioniel's own hand and felt her calluses.  Hands could tell a stranger much about a person, but he was no stranger to Tinioniel.  She had calluses on the very tips of her fingers, but nothing more then that.  In many ways, Tinioniel was like an elf.  He remembered when she danced in the rain with elegant grace and confidence in each step; her refined figure, so many characteristics of elves this girl possessed, but alas, for she was still a human.  He reached his hand up and touched her face, the tear still poised on her cheek.  He wiped away her tear which was now cold, like a misplaced snow flake in the middle of a flowering grove.  He brought his attention to Tinioniel and was aware that despite the extent of time that had passed, her mind was imprisoned by melody.  He did not wish to bring her back to the vociferous stillness through out the meager forest.  Legolas gently picked up her limp body, and carried her with graceful steps to the forest floor, where at the trunk of the mighty tree, he set her to sleep and laid his cloak of Lorien atop of her enchanted body.  Legolas climbed the tree once more, his mind still tense, but he guarded over the lady sleeping below.  Legolas' eyes slid out of focus as he fell into the welcoming arms of sleep.  Tinioniel, unaware of her change in surroundings, listened still to the enthralling music as the gentle melody lulled her to sleep under the boughs of the great tree.


	18. Jaded Flame

A/N:  Hey everyone!  Sorry again for the late posting.  I will try to be better at that.  I was in Atlanta for a week and then went to the beach so I didn't have that much time to post!  My apologizes again.  I hope you all like the story so far and you can expect much more things to happen in the following chapters.  I know the past few have been somewhat tame but you know what they say:  There is silence before the real storm hits.  Enjoy!

"Lady Tinioniel?  Oi lass get up!  We are leaving with or without you."  Gimli's voice scorched the idyllic silence.  Tinioniel woke refreshed, though the sun had not yet woken.  The night was beginning to fray at the ends of the world, and a long journey was ahead of them all.  Tinioniel climbed to her feet, humming the song that replayed in her mind with harmonious chords.  Stars hanging on to the last part of the night weaved in though the tree's many branches, fiercely tainting Tinioniel's features.  A memorable cloak was draped on the soil beneath the tree, blemished like her skin with the dying stars.  Tinioniel bent forward and felt the intricate cloth entwine itself in between her fingers.  The material was soft and course at the same time.  

        "Gimli?"  Tinioniel called after the dwarf who was walking away in outsized, proud steps.  He stopped his pace and turned to look at the maiden who was holding the fabric.  "To whom does this belong?  I awoke to find it nearby."

        "It belongs to the elf."  Gimli said quite clearly, as he repeated the sizeable steps he once held.  Tinioniel looked upwards into the branches of dense leaves, searching for Legolas.  

        "Legolas!"  She called.  "Legolas?  Are you awake?"  There was a deadened silence.  "Legolas?"  When no answer came, Tinioniel turned from the tree and faced the direction that Gimli had headed.  'Perhaps he is already awake and he is on his way with the rest of the travelers.  And he didn't even bother to wake me!'  She screamed within her mind, idly grabbing the grab draped across her.  'Oh when I see him I will have to talk to him about that, leaving me beneath a tree!  He did not even have the decency to wake me up!  Are elves always this way; so self-centered?'  

Tinioniel paused her thoughts abruptly as she fingered the intriguing material that was her blanket in the night.  'This is his, so he isn't as egocentric as I would like to believe I suppose.  He has a kind heart.'  As Tinioniel's view completed, she felt a presence behind her.  The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, a forewarning of something, or someone.  A place in between her shoulders blades that continued to the spot in between her chest burned as if a searing light was impaling her.  Tinioniel's mind rushed with panic, trying to decide how to handle the situation and as quickly as possible.  She called forth power from the tree into her hands, summoning about a power of protection.  Tinioniel focused as she twirled around, pivoting on one foot.  She let out a small groan as she the force that arose was released from her finger tips.  Her gown billowed in the wind as she opened her eyes, the slits filled with a green light.  The beam that was released hit her target, as the thing fell to the forest floor.  Tinioniel heard a grunt come from the figure hit as the form descended and crashed into the woodland flooring.  

The power that invoked her diminished as she looked upon the fallen body.  His blond hair was strewn out from his face as his chest rose and fell steadily.  A few arrows were scattered out from his unconscious state as the reality of what Tinioniel had just done set in.  She covered her mouth with alarm as she stood in her place, not knowing where to go or what to do.  She went over quickly to his side, removing the wisps of hair from his fair features.  Tinioniel gazed at him, still in shock.

        "Did I kill him?  No his chest his still moving!  Oh no!  What do I do?  Should I move him?  What if I break him?  He looks so fragile lying there so helpless!  AH!  What I am supposed to do?"  Tinioniel frantically talked aloud particularly to no one.  Tinioniel looked around frenetically, trying to find some source of aid that could help Legolas out of his hopefully temporary a coma.   Tinioniel's mind ran in circles.  "I am so sorry!"  Tinioniel exclaimed as she continued to look around for help.  Her breathing was quick and her lungs could not get the full support that they needed.  Tinioniel lost all control, thinking that she had just mortally injured one of her closest friends, the one who was able to be by her side.  "What have a done?  I am so sorry!"  Tinioniel kept repeating, still breathing with trepidation.  Then a familiar feeling set into her chest.  She found it hard to breathe as her surroundings started to smear together, as if an artist poured water on a painting.  "This… Feeling.  It's… happening..."  Tinioniel spoke aloud as the trance that often came was beginning to set upon her again.  Tinioniel simply stared off in the distance, unable to think of what to do, purely trying to hold on so that she could help Legolas.  Her lungs were ablaze from their unanswered need for oxygen.  Suddenly, Tinioniel felt a warm hand on her wrist.  She tried to focus on the elf lying on the floor who was now awake.  

        "Was that really necessary?"  Legolas said, as Tinioniel barely discerned his words.  Legolas rubbed his chest as his eyes wincingly glanced at Tinioniel. 'He seems… so far away.'  Tinioniel spoke to her own mind as she began to slip into darkness.  "Tinioniel?"  The words hung unanswered in the air as Tinioniel fell back onto the ground with the absence of grace as the sparse grass around her gave her a terrible bed for a dreadful sleep.

A/N:  I hope this chapter lived up to expectations and I hope most of all that you enjoyed it!  New..uh.. Developments happen in the next chapter with my character Tinioniel.  It seems she might have been in middle earth for too long!  What happens when Gandalf finds out?  Thanks to all the reviewers!  The more reviews the quicker I'll post!  Much love!


	19. Days Forgotten, Hours Unfold

A/N: hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was out of town most of the summer and its been really interesting getting back in to the swing of things at school. Well anyways, here is the next chapter. I only expect a few more chapters and then we shall see what happens to Tinioniel and where she really belongs.  
  
Tinioniel lay upon a firm, artic surface with her arms outstretched like wings. Thoughts like songs echoed through the abyss in a requiem of lost memories. Tinioniel heard her name being called to her. 'Jessica! Happy birthday!' 'Where does it hurt? Aww my poor baby.' 'My sweet granddaughter! How much you have grown!' 'Jessica, I really think I love you. I love being around you. Can I kiss you?' 'Jessica! Have you been in my jewelry box again? You know not to play with Mommy's things, sweetie!' All these voices, her mother, father, grandmother, first boyfriend, everyone she had ever stored away in her mind was being unleashed. Their voices rose and fell like the ocean against the soft, sandy shore line. Tinioniel got to her feet and looked around, trying to find out if they voices' owners were somewhere nearby. Tinioniel felt an odd sensation overcome her. Her stomach ached as if she was going to throw up, but she had eaten next to nothing for the past several days. Instead, a thread of light came from her body and with it a voice sustaining a memory. More and more strands of radiance filled the room until there were streams of light glistening around her, swirling about in a vibrant haze of color. The voices circled around her ears as her mind comprehended only bits of their messages. Then, as quickly as they started, the lights faded from the place she stood as she collapsed to the frozen floor once again. Her body was weak, but her jaded eyes remained open; her mind continuing to listen for the voices to come back. The sounds that were so familiar to her had left her, leaving her in the void of darkness and loneliness. Her mind could not hold on as it finally gave in to sleep, but not before crying out in despair.  
  
- ~ * ~ -  
  
"Tinioniel! I said we are leavin'! Do you want to come or." Gimli stopped his protesting when he saw the half dazed elf propped up on the dampened ground, and the unconscious girl lying next to him. "What did you do now elf?" Gimli asked in a stupor of anger and fretfulness. "What has happened? How did this come about? Legolas?" Legolas' face contorted in a small wince of discomfort as he adjusted his body and blinked furiously.  
  
"I was walking to catch up with you and Tinioniel, however she turned around with a jaded light. Pains filled my chest. The next thing I saw was Tinioniel seated beside me. Shadow has come back once again. Come, Gimli. We must go back and continue to travel. She will wake soon enough I am sure." Legolas picked up her comatose body as a spasm of pain shook within his chest. He stumbled to his knees with a gasp as he gripped on to her body meticulously. Gimli spun around upon his heels and readied his axe, thinking Legolas gasped from being surprised. He was surprised, but not by an enemy. Legolas panted as Gimli looked at his friend on the ground.  
"Legolas? What is wrong? Surely she can not be that heavy. Maybe it's 'cause you're an elf!" Gimli laughed heartily. Legolas managed a smile as his gaze was fixated on the ground.  
"I will take the grace of an elf any day over the shortness of a Dwarf." Legolas gained his bearings and stood once more, quickly getting to his feet to prove just how elegant his movements really were, although the quick movements troubled him. Gimli snorted and grinned as they continued to walk forwards. Legolas pushed the ache that resided in his chest until the twinge was something of the past. His spirits rose when he heard a small grunt come from his arms. He looked down as Tinioniel raised an arm up to her already closed eyes. Leisurely she opened her jaded eyes underneath the sample of shade from her hand. Legolas bent down near her face as her eyes adjusted to the light.  
"Welcome back." He spoke softly. His words were kind and his tone was sweet, as it usually was.  
"Ai!" Tinioniel yelled, stunned as Legolas was the first thing that came into her view. Pushing herself hastily, and not recognizing the benevolent person holding her, Tinioniel fell from his arms and on the ground. 'Why do I keep falling on the ground? Honestly! I am so clumsy!' Tinioniel reprimanded herself as the sun's fresh light still burned her eyes. Legolas stood above her with a scolding look upon his face.  
"I would like to speak to you before another word or sound is spoken." Tinioniel nodded her head as she gazed up at the annoyed elf. "I shared a very personal moment with you the previous night; freely giving you a part of myself that no other ears have heard. I guided you to the place of my kindred, where you listen to their alluring melody and fell to a peaceful sleep, one you would not have had with out their pure resonance. I lay you to sleep with my own cloak upon you underneath the giving arms of a beautiful tree. In your haste, you did not thank the tree for its protection, which I did for you. You struck me with magic of which I had no warning or defense, and then when trying to help you from your unconscious state, you push me away so that you may fall from my secure arms onto the cruel ground! What is worse I do not know. However you still don my cloak. I would very much like to have it back." Tinioniel was taken aback by his words, but stood solemnly to her feet, taking his words very seriously. Keeping her stare locked on the ground, she removed the cloak from her body and glided it towards Legolas.  
"I am sorry I hit you. I didn't mean to be ungrateful, you stupid elf."  
"What?"  
"That is right. Stupid elf! You left me under a tree! If Gimli hadn't have come to wake me up, then I probably would still be underneath it while the rest of you lot went on walking!" Gimli perked up his ears at the sound of his name, but for the most part decided that it would be a good idea to keep out of the argument.  
"I would not have left with you still sleeping." Legolas replied in a calm luscious tone. He walked beside her as his voice playfully flirted with her, tucking a strand of her hair neatly behind her ear. He noticed something strange about her ear, but decided not to dwell on it, for it probably was nothing. "What in the weeks that we have spent together have you known me would make you think I would leave you behind?"  
"Legolas is right." A proverbial voice reached them all as Gandalf took his place among the three. "He would surely not have left you behind. However, you all will be left behind if you do not hurry. The crowd waits with tired eyes and minds. Gimli, Legolas, Jessica." Gandalf called them each by name. All three of them stood there perplexed at the last name; however it was Legolas who was the first to speak.  
"Gandalf, why do you call Tinioniel Jessica?"  
"Simply because that is her real name. In this world her name is Tinioniel, but in her own, it is Jessica." Gimli, Legolas, and Gandalf looked towards her, a little less question in their faces. What Gandalf saw was somewhat unsettling though. Her face was completely blank, as if in some deep thoughtful trance.  
"Jessica?" Tinioniel mumbled slightly in a whisper almost as quiet as the wind. "I don't know anyone named Jessica, do I?" Gandalf took steps closer to her, his feet crushing the blades of dying grass which broke like glass. Her eyes were glassed over in her stupor as Gandalf looked at her face. 'Tinioniel's eyes look a bit different, but her mouth looks fine, and nose and ears.' Gandalf thought to himself, but took another, deeper look at her ears. 'Her ears have pointed slightly. How.' Gandalf's thoughts raced. 'She has stayed too long in this world and is molding in to the form of the creature she has been around the most; the one she knows the most of.  
  
Well that is all for now. Please keep reviewing and tell me what I can do better! Much love to everyone who has reviewed so far! Thanks for putting up with me and my updates! 


	20. Disagreements with Tree Branches

A/N: Yet another long update! My apologies. It's hard to be inspired sometimes what can I say. Well I am working really hard on trying to get this done. It may take longer than a few more chapters, but hey, with the release of the Return of the King. I just couldn't help myself! As always. not one of these character's are mine, with the exception of Tinioniel, DUH! Geez people. Get with it here. Well, with out further delay. the next chapter! And as always..  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Gandalf remember Tinioniel talking about Legolas explaining the elves to her in more than one instance.  
"Jessica is your real name. Do you remember nothing about your life?"  
"My life is here Gandalf; as it always has been."  
"Oh? And what have you been doing in all your years in Middle Earth?" Tinioniel looked at him apprehensively and answered him.  
"You have taught me all I know. Everything I am, I am because of you. You are my teacher. You have taught me all I know." Tinioniel made her eyes and hands glow fiercely with an emerald flame. "Do you not remember all that you have taught me?"  
"Aye, Tinioniel, I do remember what I have taught you. Do you remember anything before that?" Tinioniel laughed a melodious laugh as the jaded fire began to wane. "Of course!" Gandalf sighed a small relief. "I ran away from an attack on my village from orcs. You found me and took me to shelter and Helm's Deep."  
"Anything before that? What about your village? Do you know anything about it?" Tinioniel's face scrunched as she rummaged around her remaining memories.  
"No, actually. Nothing really comes to mind right now." Gandalf frowned at her unsettling confession as he glanced and Gimli, then to Legolas.  
"Well we had better go and regroup. We don't want to be left behind now do we?" Gandalf's face forged a fake smile as the four of them took their steps closer to their group.  
  
- ~ * ~ -  
  
Tinioniel walked along with the group, carefree about the conversation that took place earlier concerning her past. She simply stared ahead feeling very at peace with everything, until she saw the very unsettling look that had befallen Aragorn. She quickened her pace slightly as she caught up to Aragorn's horse. She walked beside him for a while, silence laying between them like a light mist.  
"Aragorn, what troubles you?" Her voice sounded anew and had an air of mystery and charm.  
"There is nothing." Aragorn's eyes deceived him as he feigned a smile.  
"I understand. If you do not wish to talk about it then that does not bother me. It does bother me, however, that you feel the need to lie about your troubles. I am deeply wounded Lord Aragorn! I shall go and leave you to your thoughts then" Tinioniel inhaled deeply, trying to express her hurt, as she slowed her pace to fall behind the side of the man. Aragorn laughed slightly and dismounted his horse.  
"Excuse my rudeness. Please, accompany me for a while." Tinioniel's face lit up like a child's as she walked beside Aragorn.  
"So what's the deal with you and this Arwen chick?" Aragorn's face was perplexed with this reference to a baby chicken. "I mean, it is very obvious that you are in love with her. What confuses me is the fact that you look so down all the time. You have found the love of your life and you know it. Why then do you push it away?" Aragorn felt uncomfortable by diving into a deep conversation so quickly. "Weird weather we are having. Looks as if it might rain." Tinioniel paused. "Yep, it's gonna rain. Can you smell it? I love the smell of rain."  
"You confuse me." Tinioniel smiled at his comment.  
"I may be confusing but I changed the subject so you wouldn't have to answer my question." Tinioniel winked and fell behind his large pace to go find Eomer. He smiled, realizing that she was both caring and sensitive to others feelings. 'What confuses me, Tinioniel,' Aragorn began to think to himself. 'is why you have not come to terms with the man you know deep inside that you love.' As she searched, Tinioniel heard footsteps approaching her. She recognized the light sound, and slowed her tracks even more. "Yes, Legolas. What is it?" Tinioniel spoke as she turned around.  
"How did you know that it was me?"  
"Only an elf would tread as soft. Is there something wrong or do you merely wish to walk with me?" Legolas brushed away the fact of her hearing being startling acute, and began to talk with her.  
"I have been sensing something from you, a strange force unknown to me, and it disquiets me." Tinioniel laughed lightly.  
"Surely an elven prince is not scared of a girl! What about me frightens you?"  
"It is nothing of you. You are fair and pleasant enough," Legolas smiled but it faded quickly. "there is something beneath that I have never seen before. Nothing I have ever felt inside of someone; a raw, untamed power dwelling within you like a shadow." Tinioniel looked deeply into his elven face and saw that there was in fact an uncertainty concerning her. Legolas' smile reappeared as he playfully nudged her shoulder. "I will be leaving soon, along with Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Gamling, King Theoden," Tinioniel looked down at the ground at his statement. "and Eomer shall be leaving as well." She quickly looked up into Legolas' eyes, whom\ was expecting some sort of displeased action, and quickly switched her gaze back to the dirt. "The rest of the people shall return to Edoras. It is the capitol of Rohan, a beautiful city set high on the peak of a mountain. Eowyn is going to Edoras as well." A white horse with a brown and gold saddle pulled up beside Legolas. He mounted the horse and looked down at Tinioniel.  
"What are you riding for? Where are you going?"  
"We ride for a dark place overthrown. You will see." He galloped through the crowd, reaching down and pulling up a fussing creature that could only be Gimli. Tinioniel felt a slight grin grow on her face, but the despondency that set within her heart was heavier than any grin could outweigh. She sighed softly, as her breath melded with the sight breeze that gently brushed her hair. 'Eowyn will be there. I will not be alone.' Her thoughts escaped her as she started to speak softly.  
"But I do not wish to leave behind those whom I have grown so close to." She took in a sharp breath as and hand was gently shoved into view and a deep voice began to speak.  
"Then do not leave them at all." Tinioniel turned around and saw Eomer gazing at her, his arm outstretched. "Ride with me." Eomer's voice, but a mere whisper traveled to her ears on light words.  
"You mean I can come with you? Instead of going to Edoras?"  
"If it be your wish not to go to the Golden Hall, then I will gladly take you were I am going. I think wise if you stay close to Gandalf. Are you going to take my hand, or would you like me to just keep in this position?"  
"What will you do if I take your hand?" Tinioniel asked, a distrusting look upon her face as she tentatively reached for his hand. Eomer lunged forward and grabbed her hand.  
"Nothing!" He replied with a big smile. He started to pull her closer to him and replaced his hand around her waist. Tinioniel began to put things together.  
"No, Eomer! Do not put me on that horse! I don't want to ride! You have made me so deathly afraid of the creatures!" Eomer laughed but did not stop drawing her closer. "Eomer, please don't!" He ignored her constant protesting and pulled her up to his side, not quite on the horse. His laughter resounded above Tinioniel's objections.  
"There is nothing to be afraid of! Listen to me, I will teach you how to ride. You can sit here in front of me and take the reigns." Tinioniel glanced at the saddle as she was clutched close to Eomer's body. She looked down at the ground below her, from which her feet no longer touched. She groaned at her defeat and finally gave in.  
"Fine! Fine! Just promise you will take over when I don't want to do this anymore."  
"But of course my lady." Eomer finished helping her on the horse with little effort of his strong form. Tinioniel looked very displease with herself for giving up so easily. Eomer was seated behind her, and put his arms around her, handing over the reigns. "Alright, to get started, make sure you have a firm grip around the reigns.  
"You didn't have to tell me that. It is out of fear that my hands are bound so tight."  
"Just relax. The horses can tell when you are nervous. You must be at ease. Ok. To get going, give the horse a little kick."  
"You want me to kick it?" Tinioniel exclaimed, surprised and upset.  
  
"You will not hurt it, believe me. Just a little kick. Not too hard, but be forceful enough to let it know who is in control."  
"But I don't know what I am doing! Wouldn't it be better if you just directed it where to go?"  
"If I did that, then you would never learn." Tinioniel glanced at him then back at the reigns in her sheet white hands. Tinioniel closed her eyes tightly and winced as she kicked the horse, a little too rough then was meant to be. The horse let out a surprised yelp and reared up on its hind legs. Eomer, stunned, slid off the back of the horse, landing fiercely on the dirty ground. Eomer laid in shock as time slowly swept by, but as soon as his breath was returned to him, he bolted up and saw Tinioniel looking back at him with a horrid look on her face. Eomer laughed as he swiftly got to his feet and started to chase down the horse.  
"Eomer!" Tinioniel yelled out, afraid and without reason. She tried talking to the horse. "Please stop! Slow down?" Even tugging on the reigns did not end the horse's urgency. "Eomer get up here now!" Tinioniel yelled commanded, upset that he left her on the horse. Eomer was catching up, laughing at the situation with ever step.  
"It's alright! Just hold on!" Eomer spoke in between his laughter. He saw a tree up ahead whose branches were hanging low. His pace quickened as he called out to Tinioniel. "Tree!" Tinioniel glanced at the oncoming branch and ducked, barely missing it. She picked her head back up and saw how close the escape had been, only to find another branch ahead. She tried to avoid it, but she did not react quickly enough. The branch met her head, causing Tinioniel to see black for a short time before the world returned to her. Her head ached as she saw yet another branch, low enough to hit the horse.  
"Turn! Please Turn!" She tugged on the reigns, as the horse finally obeyed her will, turning and narrowly evaded the branch. Eomer finally caught up to the horse and jumped on its back, resuming his place behind her on the saddle. His laughter continued as he took the reigns from her shocked and limp hands.  
"You did well turning the horse. That is something to proud of. You did considerably well for your first time." There was silence. "Sorry I left you alone. I did not expect the horse to be so fickle. Once we get to Edoras, I will find you a better horse that you may use. Will that please you?"  
"Humm very much. This one seems too warrior like for me." Her words seemed a little slurred and strung together.  
"Are you feeling ill? You do not sound well."  
"Oh no. I feel fine. Just a certain branch and myself had a little, disagreement you could say. I got closer than I would have liked." She smiled up at Eomer and he returned one.  
"So what is this disagreement? And who won?"  
"The branch had one up on me, but I got back at him by missing his friend that was trying to get your horse."  
"So you got hit?" Eomer asked with an exclamation.  
"More of a bump, but I am fine! It takes more than bark to get me down."  
"If you are sure you are alright then I shall not worry." As he finished his statement, Tinioniel leaned back against his armor, almost falling off the horse. Eomer caught her in surprise. Tinioniel let out a small giggle as she continued to try and reassure Eomer.  
"Really, I am perfectly fine. There is nothing wrong. I am just a little dizzy."  
"Disagreement indeed. Well look at me so I can see what damage was done, please." Tinioniel looked up at him with admiration.  
"You said please." A smile crossed her face like a new dawn as blood trickled very slowly from her temple. "I believe that is the first time you have ever asked me with out really commanding it." Eomer smiled gently like a breeze as he tore a shred of his garment.  
"I do not want to start a fight with you, so I might as well have said please to begin with and save time." He dabbed at her scrape with his cloth. Tinioniel winced under the pressure of the fabric on her cut. "I am sorry. Rider's hands; they are rough and calloused and do not know the right time to be gentle."  
"Do not apologize. It is nothing to worry about, I do no understand why you fret over such a thing. It is a little scratch!"  
"Aye a scratch but it is on your fair head." Eomer replied. Tinioniel looked up at him, deep into his stormy eyes. Her cheeks were brushed with a rose as she felt his gaze bore into her soul. She turned her gaze from him and smiled. Trying to change the subject, Tinioniel stared aheadhat  
"I am tired, would it be alright if I take a short rest?"  
"Of course, Tinioniel." She sat side saddled and stared up at Eomer once again.  
"Promise that I will go with you and you won't just pass me off to someone to go to Edoras?" Eomer looked at her shocked.  
"I am greatly wounded! You think that even after I told you I would look after you and take you with me, that I would leave you in someone else's care? I think not." Tinioniel sighed as she stared off into the distance during his drama queen moment.  
"Just making sure. I didn't wish to wake up in this Golden Hall I hear about instead of with you." Tinioniel caught her words in her throat, wishing she had not added the 'with you' part. "and with Aragorn, and Legolas, Gandalf, and all my other friends." She tried a quick cover up, hoping it would not be too noticeable.  
"It is understandable. Do not worry your injured little head. I will keep watch over you."  
"Then you are right, I have nothing to fear." Tinioniel bent her head down and fell asleep propped against nothing. After a short while, she curled up next to Eomer, her arms around his waist and her head lying gently on his chest. Eomer looked surprised, and in all his years of fighting and facing the terrible evils of this world, was at a loss of what to do with the fluttering he felt in his heart. His lips curled upwards forming a small smile, as his hand released the reigns and encircled her petite frame, like the night holding on to the most precious of stars. 


	21. Forests and Dark Places

A/N: Hello again! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Please continue to review and tell me what I can do to make the story better. I know things right now seem kind of slow and uneventful, but that will change! Also, pay attention to the things happening to Tinioniel in this chapter, a little foreshadowing on my part. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will update soon!  
  
~Alatariel  
  
Tinioniel rode a horse in her dreams. She rode a horse into a fierce battle, clad in a man's armor. She killed a few orcs that came towards her. A troll came close to her as she tried to kill it. He kept lunging at her with its enormous movements. "Tinioniel! Kill it!" Eowyn cried out in haste. Eowyn rode on a horse with another smaller person. Tinioniel savagely beat the animal down and cut its throat, watching its blood seep into the ground in a black mass. Tinioniel's breath was heavy as she felt a blood lust within her. Her eyes showed her revelation as she continued to fight savagely, bringing down a number of orcs, until a scream pierced her ears through all the other sounds on the battlefield. Her eyes scanned over to the place where Eomer was on his knees, falling back with a sword run through him. Tinioniel felt a searing power soar through her as she screamed out his name.  
  
- ~ *~ -  
  
"No! Eomer!" Tinioniel bolted up, but was restrained by some force. Her breathing was labored and quick. "I am here!" Eomer's arm was still around her, holding her back from falling. The rest of the people in the company turned to them. Gandalf, seated high upon a white stallion, rode back to them. "What happened?" "Nothing." Tinioniel answered again too quickly. "I just had nightmare. Probably from riding on this blasted horse." "What did you dream?" Gandalf questioned, searching her mind. "There was a battle. That is all I remember."  
"That is all you can remember hum?" Gandalf mused. "Then why did you scream out in distress. Why did you scream Eomer's name?" Tinioniel paused.  
"I saw.nothing of importance. It was just a dream. It doesn't mean that it is real."  
"What was it, Tinioniel." She cast her eyes upon the ground. she did not want to tell them what she saw, but she knew that she had to.  
"I saw people dying. Lots of people dying in battle. There were thousands of orcs running across a field, and huge things like trolls. That is really all I can remember. Everything was happening very fast it seemed like it simply was a shadow, for nothing was clear." Tinioniel lied, for she had seen a very detailed battle. She saw herself on a horse fighting with Eowyn, and she saw Eomer die. Gandalf seemed satisfied with her answer however, and rode to the front of the line.  
"We are close now. I was going to wake you soon but it seems that I do not have to." Eomer spoke to Tinioniel as he sat stately in the saddle behind her.  
"Where is it that we are headed exactly?"  
"It is where the White Wizard dwells; A wizard whom, although cloaked in the purest of colors, has lent his hand to the darker forces of this world. He would come into this forest and chop down all that was good and green, and then take it to fuel his evil fires in hopes of destroying this world." Tinioniel surveyed the forest, taking in its old beauty of a luscious forest ravaged by war. Legolas and Gimli pulled beside Eomer's horse. Gimli was ranting on how the forest was in no comparison of the dwarven caves. Legolas and Eomer laughed at him, sporting and jesting simply to make the proud dwarf cross. Tinioniel smiled and laughed at the men and their jokes, but she was soon distracted. Voices echoed in her mind from a nameless form. Whispers traveled on carriages of wind to her ears in woe and agony. She closed her eyes and let the voices sink deep in to her, overwhelming her with their grief. They called out for help, as Tinioniel realized the tortured beings were the trees themselves. She struggled with the thought of talking trees, but could not tear herself away from their anguish and affliction.  
"Well at least the lady has enough courtesy to be polite and not join you in your bantering." Tinioniel did not answer him, she didn't even hear him. Only the trees' voices had a say in her mind as she listened all too willingly. "I don't know what's worse; Being the bunt of jokes or being completely ignored!"  
"She has every right not to listen to you. Nothing worth hearing ever escapes your lips. My lady Tinioniel is blest to be able to drown your constant babble out." Legolas spoke and received a not so polite jab to his side from his short friend. At the sound of her name, Tinioniel opened her eyes and was torn away slightly from the rumble of the deadening trees. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion and slight interest as she gazed up ever more at the trees. A small laugh escaped her as she spoke quietly.  
"I must be going crazy."  
"And why is that?" Legolas asked, still smiling at successively annoying his stunted companion.  
"I could have sworn I heard," She paused. "it was probably nothing. I have just been keeping thoughts to myself too long. I am not used to keeping quiet. Usually I won't shut up long enough to breathe."  
"Well share with us what you thought you heard." Eomer encouraged.  
"So that the lot of you can make fun of what I know I heard? I heard it, make no mistake about that. The only thing I am debating now is whether the voices were real or not."  
"Well go on. You gotten us all curious. Blast women and their damned secrets. You better tell us what you heard." Gimli profound accent weighted heavy in the air.  
"Fine, but none of you have my permission to laugh. You can talk about how absurd I am when I am not around thank you very much so keep your thoughts to yourself." Tinioniel started laughing at the situation. "I was listening to you all teasing poor Gimli when I thought I heard someone crying. Well it wasn't Gimli of course, he was too busy with his streams of curses to even think about tears. Well the more I tried concentrating on the crying, the more things I heard. Then all of the sudden I hear these things calling out for help, these, pitiful cries of distress and then I realize who it is. Well, I should say what it is. I figure that it's the trees. I know perfectly well trees can not bloody talk. But I could not really pull myself away from them. I felt so terrible for them, and it wasn't until you said my name, Legolas, that I even remember that I was on a horse, riding to this wizard place." Legolas started to laugh. "Legolas, you little imp. I just finished telling you not to laugh at me! I am deeply hurt!" His laughing continued but he managed to calm himself long enough to explain.  
"My dear little Tinioniel, you are not going crazy." He breathed deep breaths, collecting himself before speaking again. "It is an intricate idea, very difficult to explain. First of all you must accept this fact. Trees do have voices. They do. That part is simple. If you accept that fact, then you will understand this. Elves are the only race, beside Istaris like Gandalf, that can hear the soul of the tree; their happiness, their sadness, their anger. What confuses me, and what is difficult for me to understand, is why you can hear them. You are not an elf, and not of this world. Why you can hear the trees is beyond me, for I do not know the answer."  
"So wait, you heard them too?"  
"Of course."  
"Then how come you weren't like," Tinioniel raised her arms and acted out the word she was thinking but it couldn't come to mind."  
"Entranced?" Eomer proposed the word, helping Tinioniel.  
"Yes. That. How come you were able to ignore them?"  
"I do not ignore them. You can not overlook the pain and the suffering of these life giving beings. It wounds my heart to hear them, but we can do nothing for them right now. You can not concentrate your entire mind on them, or else you will end up in a reverie." Tinioniel sighed and extended her arms, stretching out and upwards, and feeling the muscles in her back relaxing. She leaned against Eomer's chest in comfort.  
  
"Do you know how much farther? I would very much like to get off this horse for a while. It doesn't like me and I don't like it."  
"Just beyond these trees, and then you shall see one of the two dark towers overtaken." Eomer replied to her inquiry. As sure as it was told, the stone wall surrounding the black tower was in their sight. Tinioniel saw two figures on the wall, smoking and she heard their amusement.  
"Who is that on the wall? Those two boys. What are they doing there?" Eomer strained his sight. I see no one on the wall yet. Wait until we get closer." Legolas' mirth was apparent as he started to laugh.  
"Lady Tinioniel, that would be our friends, Merry and Pippin. It seems they have been in each other's company and enjoying a themselves by smoking." Tinioniel gasped.  
"Is that what they are doing? But they are just tiny boys! How come they are allowed to smoke? That is not healthy!"  
"Rest assured young lass. They are older than you! They are but wee hobbits of the Shire; Halflings. And what do you mean sitting and smoking?!" Gimli's temper flared within him as they got closer and closer to the wall. One of the guys stood up clumsily and waved one of his hands in the air.  
"Welcome my lords to Isengard!" Gimli started right away, reprimanding them on their behavior. The two, Merry and Pippin, joined the company, as the horses began to wade in the murky, placid water surrounding an immeasurable, sinister tower. Tinioniel began to hear trees talking again, so she closed her eyes and tried to focus on other things, not paying attention to her surroundings. Tinioniel opened them again, only when she was startled by a paced noise that shook her. She looked around and saw that the trees not only were talking, but moving. She felt the surprise in her eyes as they widened as she took in a quick breath in through her nose. She turned around to face Eomer in a calm frenzy.  
"Eomer!" She said in a hushed voice. He leaned over to hear her better as she continued in her flurry. "The trees.. Are moving! Did you see the tree moving? There is one coming this way! What's it going to do? Do you think he will mind we are here? Does he guard the White wizard guy?"  
"Peace!" Eomer commanded gently. "Your words send my head in a spiral. That, I do believe, is Treebeard. I was told of him earlier, while you were asleep. He will not harm us. He is on our side, and fought against the White Wizard of Isengard. He is old and wise, as most of the Ents are, but very long winded. Listen to him and do not fret. He is kind, and although the Ents managed to defeat all the orcs here and shut down their little industry, they shall not harm thee. Treebeard has a kind heart, and has taken care of those two little halfings over there." Tinioniel's eyes were still wide with both alarm and enthusiasm, but she stilled her racing thoughts and listened to the old tree speak. His voice was intoxicating, as if the very depths of time were hidden in his words. Tinioniel was enthralled by this creature as his voice lulled her every nerve. His philosophical words were at dissonance when Aragorn spoke out.  
"Pippin!" The Halfling had jumped off Aragorn's horse and was staggering through the water, finally coming to a stop. He bent down as he hands entered the water, sending ripples around him. He extracted a black orb, and within the orb, swirling mist of orange and grey danced in shadows. Tinioniel cringed at the sight of the object, sensing a wicked and malevolent energy coming from within the alluring sphere. Gandalf quickly took it away from the Halfling, causing him to feel slightly guilty for finding it, and sulked back to Aragorn's horse.  
"We now travel for Rohan. You shall see the great city of Edoras and visit its Golden Hall." Tinioniel smiled. She enjoyed traveling and seeing these amazing places. The more she traveled, the more she learned, not just about the land and its beauty, but also about herself. She loved finding new and interesting things, and considerably large, walking, talking trees was exceptionally exciting. 


	22. A Joyous Occasion

A/N: Thank you all again for the lovely reviews. They have been most helpful. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter! I shall continue to update if you all continue to review!  
  
Finally, after a long journey, they company arrived at Edoras. Tinioniel was in awe of its location; the exquisiteness of the surrounded mountains that protected the city in mothering arms and the noble city that stood upon an isolated hill. They entered the city, all of them riding to the stables. The men handed their reigns over to the stable hands, all except for Eomer. He dismounted his horse and helped Tinioniel off it as well.  
"Thank the gods. I don't know how much longer I could've tolerated that horse. He hates me! It's obvious." Eomer laughed as he finally handed his reigns to a stable boy and took Tinioniel by the arm, escorting her deeper into the stable. "Where are we going? Don't we go back that way?"  
"Did I not tell you that when we got to Edoras I would get you a horse that you could ride, perhaps find one that actually is fond of you."  
"Ha. Good luck. I have acknowledged the fact that animals just don't like me. Horses are vile little creatures and I just don't think I can stand them." Eomer walked over to one horse's stall and brought him forward. Tinioniel looked over at him apprehensively.  
"Well?"  
"Well what? You actually think that I am going to get closer to that creature than I already am? Forget it! I can not handle horses." Eomer stroked the horse's face and whispered in its ear.  
"The horses can tell when you are afraid. It hasn't done anything to you just give this one a chance." Tinioniel paused and looked the horse over. She let out a deep sigh and started to slowly walk over to the place where Eomer was waiting.  
"Now what?" Eomer grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.  
"Stoke its face, talk to him, anything you want. Just be kind and it shall be kind to you." Tinioniel reluctantly stood beside its head and reached out hesitantly. Her fingers slightly touched the horse's coat as she felt its clean and coarse texture. Tinioniel got a little more comfortable and a little more bold, so she got closer to the horse, and continued to caress its soft fur.  
"This one isn't as bad as yours." Tinioniel said, looking over and Eomer. He smiled at her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He bent down to her ear and brushed her hair away, sending chills down her spine.  
"Look into its eyes." Eomer spoke softly, gazing into the horse's eyes as well. Tinioniel looked up and was met by affectionate brown orbs. She lost herself in them, seeing swirls of grace and elegance woven into its captivating chocolate eyes. "Do you still think of horses as vile little creatures?" Tinioniel vanished into the intense stare of the horse's knowing orbs.  
"No. How could I?" She smiled and continued to pet the horse. "What name does it have?"  
"Galeriand." Eomer responded, gently rubbing her shoulders before letting go. "And he is yours if you like. It is easier to ride than to walk, and you need to learn. You are a good rider already, a natural talent for most. My horse is fickle, but this horse has already bonded with you, I can tell. Hiladan!" Eomer called out for one of the stable boys. A small boy came rushing over.  
"Yes m'lord?"  
"Make sure that this horse has a good saddle on him tomorrow, for he now has an owner. Come Tinioniel. The hour is late and there shall be a feast tonight, in memory of those," his voice cracked at the thought of all the people he had lost on that fateful night. "Of those who died at Helm's Deep. They died for freedom, but the war is not won. Come, and we shall remember them in all their glory." Tinioniel gazed at the horse one last time before she left Galeriand and followed Eomer to the Golden Hall of Edoras.  
  
- ~ *~ -  
  
King Theoden's voice swarmed the hall with a mighty power, as the Rohirrim stood, hung on his words. He toasted those who gave their lives for the freedom and preservation of their land. The king lifted his glass high for all to see, as the people followed suit. Tinioniel stood next to Eomer, who had raised his glass as well. Tinioniel watched him for guidance and lifted her goblet. The people brought the glass to their lips and drank deeply the substance within. Tinioniel lowered her glass and looked at its contents. She was certain that the liquid was some strong beverage, and was hesitant to drink. Then a face flashed in front of her. The face of a dying aged woman reaching both her son and her beloved through death.  
"Breiwia." Tinioniel uttered in a sorrowful tone. She glanced at the liquid briefly before drinking its contents in their entirety. It burned her mouth and throat as her inexperienced taste to the wine greedily in memory of the old lady. She released the goblet from her lips and started subtly coughing. The strong aroma lingered in her mouth as she swallowed hard. Her face contorted in response to the robust flavor, as Eomer stared at her, amused by her response to drinking a rather mild drink.  
"Did the taste displease you in some way?" Tinioniel cleared her throat again, hoping that her voice would not betray her.  
"Oh no." She strained to speak, but did it effectively and got by with a normal face. "I am just unfamiliar with alcohol. No worries though. There is a first time for everything."  
"Aye. A first time for many things." Eomer grabbed her hand and started to lead her through the crowd. "A feast and celebration at Edoras is the finest in all of Rohan. The people are friendly, when they do not get too intoxicated, the food is so delicious not even the gods themselves could help but feel jealous for those who taste its delectable flavor, and" Eomer paused, looking over at a table. "It seems a few of our friends have taken it upon themselves to provide the amusement for all." Tinioniel watched the two hobbits dancing upon the table tops, kicking their feet and singing in great merriment. At the end of each song they would each throw back a bottle of ale, and continue by singing another song from their home. The night wore on with ecstasy and elation. Not a care hung in people's minds as they drank and danced the night away. Tinioniel laughed and clapped, not joining much in the different way of life. She was not used to drinking fervent ale, singing loudly and distastefully drunk, and dancing their awkward steps. She had secluded herself into a corner for most of the evening. She took pleasure in watching the people of Rohan in their customs, enjoying every moment of euphoria that lay like a smog in the Golden Hall. Tinioniel saw the little Hobbits, Merry and Pippin realizing they had had their fill of food, and gleefully satisfied made their way to go to sleep. She watched people as they flirted and people who ate beyond their fill of palatable cuisine. Tinioniel observed the people dancing to songs as they wove intricate and complicated patterns, switching partners, spinning wildly in control as their feet made soft clatterings on the flooring. She laughed as she watched Gimli try to fight against the cloud of dancers to an exit way. He sighed in defeat as he headed in the other direction for another goblet of ale.  
"A lady such as you should not hide in the shadows of a great affair."  
"And why is that, dear Legolas. I don't know how to dance, at least not the way they do, and I don't think I want to try any more Rohirric wine."  
"Well," Legolas started, standing close to her side. "You have tasted the wine and it upsets you, for which I have no dilemma. However, it is my understanding that you have not once tried to dance."  
"No, Legolas. Do not even start with me. Do not think in your little elven mind that I am going to even get up only to embarrass myself. No. No I am not sir so you can just walk away and find another dancer partner."  
"I know not the dances either. We shall learn together. Please do this. I know you shall have fun." He extended his hand graciously and looked at her with pleading eyes. Tinioniel stared reprehensibly at Legolas before rolling her eyes and placing her hand in his.  
"Just one dance and that is all you are getting elf." Tinioniel started scanning the crowd, trying to make sure Eomer was not in the area.  
"Searching for your love, hum?" Legolas implored. Tinioniel gave him a scathing look as she playfully smacked the arm that escorted her. She stared at him with imploring eyes.  
"He is not my love, Legolas. What makes you think I am searching for him anyways? Just because I have the slightest bit of an interest in someone does not mean that I always think about him."  
"Um hum. Well, you will not embarrass yourself, and I know that is what you are worried about. Just relax and let him lead." Tinioniel eyebrows creased at his last statement as she was completely fixated on Legolas.  
"What do you mean let him lead. I am dancing with you, right?" Legolas' mouth curved upwards slightly as he looked into her concerned face. He stretched his leg out faintly into Tinioniel's path. Her foot met his as a distressed breath escaped her mouth.  
"Look out!" Legolas called out as he abandoned her arm, raising his own in a mock surprise. She started to fall to the ground when two arms caught. Her face looked down at the floor, seeing the marble less than a foot away, unmoving as if she were suspended in air. Robust arms encircled her and proceeded to turn her around to face upwards. Tinioniel's widened and frightened eyes met two orbs the color of a sea after a storm. The calm blue-green depths of the spheres were slightly buried beneath two eyebrows knit in surprise and concern. Tinioniel felt poised in the web of time as she stayed in his supporting arms, one on her back and the other wrapped protectively around her waist. She felt her heart flutter like a feather caught in a summer breeze and her lungs could not bring in air. Blood raced to her face, filling it with its warmth and turning her alabaster cheeks into vermillion petals of a lusty winter rose.  
"Tinioniel, you must be careful. There are loose slabs of marble that your feet can easily catch on. Glad I am that you were there Eomer, for it seems your wines have impaired my reflexes." He let out a yawn and stretched his arms out to his side. Eomer slowly and tenderly raised Tinioniel to her feet. She could not tear her eyes away from his, entranced by their intense color and feeling being emitted from them. "Oh," Legolas sighed. "It seems that the festivities have ended for tonight. Sleep calls us all, and I shall swiftly answer it. I bid you two good night." Legolas left them and entered the deepening night. Tinioniel finally tore her gaze from his alluring eyes and looked bashfully at the floor.  
"Legolas is right. I am tired. I would also like to go to sleep." Tinioniel eased her way reluctantly from his heartening and accidental embrace. She turned to leave as Eomer lunged out and seized her arm.  
"I will walk with you, if it pleases you." Eomer looked slightly nervous, but kept up his stately presence.  
"That would please me very much." She smiled as he offered his arm in escort. She laced her arm through his, her blood beginning to pound within her. Her heart raced and her temples throbbed. 'Why do I feel this way? What is this quiver of excitement? Don't do it Tinioniel. Don't you dare. Push the feelings you think you have for him aside. Don't go for his good looks, or his personality, or his charm, or the ease and secure way you feel about him.' Tinioniel began to lose herself in her thoughts, repeatedly telling herself things as Eomer watched in amusement.  
"Do you always talk to yourself," Eomer ripped her from her reverie as she directed all her attention on him. "or is this just an accidental hobby?" She blushed fiercely as Eomer stared at her. "Do not misunderstand my words. I think its endearing." His voice shrunk to a whisper as he continued to lead her to her sleeping quarters. "You will be sleeping in the same room as Gandalf, which has its set backs. Gandalf is not the only one in the room. The two Halflings you met earlier will be resting their heads there too, along with some of the Rohirrim." Tinioniel was shocked at the thought of sharing a room with warriors and little Hobbits, and made this evident by the astonishment in her eyes. "Worry not, Tinioniel, for these are honorable men, they will bring no harm to you. Gandalf will be there and will be keeping. a watchful eye on you in his sleep, in a matter of speaking. If anyone does try anything, then they shall have hell to pay by whoever finds out their disgraceful deeds." He stopped in front of a door. The night air combed through her hair and caressed her face with gentle kisses carrying the sweet trace of a nearby garden with something resembling lavender and jasmine scents. Tinioniel closed her eyes and let the brisk glide of the wind flow through her, calming her mind.  
"The night is beautiful." Tinioniel felt a smile curl on her lips as she opened her eyes and stared into the heavens. A gasp escaped her as her smile faded, only to return again. "Never have I seen so many stars! The sky itself almost doesn't exist! Only a blanket of gems that adorn the sky so it may not be seen! This is no night, but it surely must be day, for the light that I see is more radiant then any sun or moon." There was silence in words, but the night made natural melodies of its own.  
"You have a great passion for all that is beautiful in the world, and a caring heart for things in sorrow. That is truly more amazing then any mantle of stars." Eomer tore his gaze form the stars and looked intently at Tinioniel. Tinioniel began to think to herself again. 'Can it be that I am falling in love with him? Or is it because he speaks kind words to me that appeal to my love for attention? I don't understand what all of it means. Maybe it is love. Is that so hard to grasp? And if so, why? He is a compassionate person and obviously very easy to fall for. Then why am I so scared? Why don't I just jump in with both feet? Am I able to take that risk?' Tinioniel realized that she was being carefully observed. She looked out of the farthest reaches of her vision and saw Eomer watching her intently.  
"There I have gone again in my own little world. Sorry to be such a bother." Eomer jumped at his chance to say something.  
"A bother? What do you mean? You are no source of inconvenience. Every moment more I spend with you I am more intrigued by you." He realized her discomfort and his mistake for saying anything. "my expressions were out of line. I should not have said anything so directly." He bowed his head in a courtesy apology, as Tinioniel stared keenly at him, fixated on his form. 'Just jump in with both feet. Take a risk! Just do something! Anything!' Her mind pleaded with her, wanting so much to do something about these ambiguous feelings she had for Eomer. His eyes retreated from the ground and sought shelter in her eyes. 'Just jump!' Tinioniel leaned over slowly, still staring deeply into his eyes. She swallowed hard and her pulse quickened. Eomer stared back at her, not sure what to expect. Perhaps a word good night, or a whisper of a kind word, anything would be better than the silence. Tinioniel was fixed on him, her mind wondering no where, but trapped in this frightening situation. Her mind pleaded with her one last time. 'Jump!' Her face was close to his, she could feel his warm breath upon her face. She sighed and leaned forward, closer towards him. Her hands gently touched his face, as she angled it down, closer to her. Her lips met his skin, as she placed a loving kiss upon his brow. Eomer was wide eyed, unsure of what was happening, as Tinioniel's lips lingered on his forehead before letting go. She leaned back and smiled at him. "Thank you for a lovely evening, and your kind words." She bowed slightly in appreciation, before resting a hand on the door knob. "I bid you goodnight, then." She turned and opened the door, keeping her eyes directly on the door as she entered, as she began to close it, leaning against the wooden entry way, she glanced up once more at his face, before a smile formed playfully upon her face, and she gingerly and silently closed the door.  
  
A/N: ok. it doesn't take a genius to see what scene is going to happen next (hint: pippin and shinny orb thing!). I will update soon and I hope you all liked this chapter! I anticipate you all reading the next chapters and I hope you all enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them! And remember: PLEASE REVIEW!! ^_~ 


	23. Veiling the Light

A/N: Hello again. Sorry it has taken such a long time for me to update. You must forgive me. Thank you, Guthwyn for your review. You were specific and I thank you very much for reviewing. I have indeed read the books, and yes even the appendices, and I am sorry that you have gotten the wrong impression of my story. It is my fault and I will do my best to make the story interesting. I do not want to stray too far from Tolkien's work but also understand that this is after all a fanfic and I am obviously not Tolkien himself. I am no where near that creative genius. Thank you again for your review and I will continue to do my best. For the rest of my reviewers, thank you very much. I am glad you all are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing them. Again, I am truly sorry for making you all wait so long, so here at long last is the next chapter. As always, review and enjoy!  
  
Tinioniel closed her eyes and turned around after entering the room with making little to no sound. She sighed slightly in delight before something caught her attention. "M' lady?" a hoarse whisper, barely more then a breath reached her ears. Merry was standing, not in bed, looking at the doorway. Pippin grabbed her attention, for he was slumped over an object she could not see. "Merry! Pippin! I thought you two were already asleep!" Tinioniel murmured back in reply as loud as she dared not to be heard by anyone beside them. She breathed a little easier after being slightly startled by their presence as she began to make her way to an empty bed. Suddenly, she felt a jerk of evil, pulling at her back. "Pippin, don't!" Merry pleaded. "I just want to see it again, one last time." Pippin tried to reassure his cousin. Tinioniel turned around and saw the object Pippin was hovered over. Its black orb that held within a greater evil then Tinioniel could ever imagine, and it shudder her to the deepest parts of her being. "No Pippin!" Tinioniel beseeched him, but to no avail. Pippin's curiosity and intrigue for this foreign object blocked all sense and reason from his mind. His fingertips slightly traced the sphere as a mild orange light began to be emitted from it. "Pippin!" Tinioniel whispered, marching over to him. Then, a blast of energy was felt within her, setting her off her steps as a wave of evil swept through the room, coming from the ball in Pippin's hands. After a few moments, Pippin was in excruciating pain, as his little body began to convulse. "No!" Tinioniel barely uttered as she ran to him. Her own hands enveloped the globe containing the tainted light. She winced, feeling the pain, sedation, and ecstasy from the immense power. Pippin's hands had receded from the orb, as he now lay slightly dazed and confused on the floor. Tinioniel still struggled with the object in her hand, feeling her own body begin to convulse. The door burst open as Aragorn and Legolas dashed into the room and took in the sight. Gandalf woke at the noise of the door and saw what had and was still taking place. Aragorn rushed for the object in Tinioniel's hands that was causing her pain, but Gandalf held him back. "No!" Gandalf yelled. "We have to see what happens!" Tinioinel fell to the ground in pain as tears uncontrollably formed, rimming her eyes. Without warning, her form burst into the air, revealing a shape only Eomer, Gandalf, and Aragorn had seen before. Her hair was the color of clouds and trailed behind her in endless waves. Stars adorned her skin as she was veiled in the night dark shade. Her spasms had ceased, but her breathing was labored, as her fingers gripped the wicked sphere. Her chest contracted with each breath, causing her to heave forward. Her eyes were white slates, pure and empty, until the orb glowed with its brightest light yet. Her eyes were set aflame with wickedness as they turned a crimson red. Tinioniel shut her eyes, straining herself for composure. She screamed out in agony as she pushed the malevolent creature away that tried unsuccessfully to possess her. Her screams pierced their ears in sorrow and in pain. With each expelled breath, she let out a new and small scream, her body becoming weak with each passing moment. The orb, thriving off her life force, burned ever brighter. Aragorn, disgusted with himself for letting this go on for so long, lunged out and grabbed the orb out of her hands, his own body sinking to the floor before he could let go. Legolas ran over and helped Aragorn to his feet, afraid to go near Tinioniel looking like she did. Gandalf looked at Tinioniel, suspended in air as if in a trance. Her hair billowed behind her as her eyes, wide open and now their plain white, stared off into nothingness. Gandalf stretched forth his hand and muttered a few words before opening his eyes. Her extensive, endless white hair shrunk back to its normal size and shape before turning to its rightful color of auburn. Her white eyes were filled by a jaded iris blossom, and the stars that covered her and night that clothed her fell from her like water on the petal of a lifeless flower. Tinioniel's eyes closed as she fell to the floor harshly. The strident thump resounded through the vigilant room filled with startled Rohirrim. "Rohirrim, out. Leave in peace!" Aragorn staggered on his feet as he gracelessly made his way to Tinioniel. Legolas followed tentatively as Gandalf turned to Pippin. "Fool of a Took!" His angered expression faded when he saw the hobbit laying on the floor staring fearfully into the air. Gandalf kneeled quickly beside and shook him from his stupor. "What did you see? Tell me." Gandalf entreated him. "There was a white tree, in a courtyard of stone. The city was burning." The horrid appearance on his face lingered and he breathed short and quick.  
  
"Mithrandir!" Legolas called out. "She breathes not." Gandalf climbed to his feet and hurried over to Tinioniel's body. "Tinioniel, open your eyes." He paused. "Open your eyes!" Tinioniel did not respond. He let his hand touched her chest over her heart and pushed fiercely. "Legolas, breathe in and out of her mouth according to my pushes." Legolas allowed his lips to cover hers, breathing his breath into her body. Suddenly, Legolas felt a cough come from Tinioniel, as the rush of air was forced into his own mouth. He looked up at her eyes and saw the shocked expression. Legolas moved his lips away from her mouth as the three of them watched Tinioniel in her coughing fit on the floor. She gasped in for breath between the harsh coughs. Legolas laid a kiss upon her forehead and whispered a few intricate words of elvish, his breath stroking her hair that lay sweaty from her. At his words, Tinioniel felt the coughs that racked her chest with pain subsided as the harsh reality set in her mind, the harshness of what she saw. Tinioniel scrambled on the floor and search wildly around the room. "Where is he? Where is he?" She screamed manically. "Who? Who is it that you saw?" Gandalf asked in a deep concerned tone. "He had no face or body. He was a... a" "A lidless eye writhed in flame." She stared at Gandalf. "Yes. He was on a tower and he spoke in my mind. He commanded me to follow him into the tower, into a land of darkness. He told me of things he would give me. I told him no. Then he started to hurt me. My head hurt first and when I refused him still, a fire shuddered through me." Her voice became frantic as she described the events she saw. "There were orcs, thousands of them, burning things and..." she paused as tears welled up in her eyes. "and people. Their flesh burned like wildfires. And I saw him. Burning them all! With no mercy! Just malice and contempt for those that his gaze scorched! He kept telling me to unite with him. I kept telling him no! I felt a change within myself, a burst of power to try and ease the pain. I tried to push him out of my mind. He is no longer there, but his words haunt me still! And the smell makes me sick; The smell of their charred flesh lying on sooty stone." "Tinioniel, you must calm down. Get some fresh air to clear your mind, and then we shall talk some more. Can you stand on your own or do you need Aragorn to escort you?" Aragorn leapt to his feet wearily, still groggy from his contact with the Pelantiri, and held out his hand. Tinioniel gratefully clasped on to it and with the assistance of Aragorn and Legolas, she climbed to her feet. Aragorn ushered her outside, mindful of her fragile state. Her tired eyes drooped with strain and lethargy as Aragorn opened the door to the outside. The wind enlivened, as it picked up her hair and carried her hair across her face. Aragorn walked her over to a stone railing as they both rested their hands on it. Tinioniel closed her eyes and sighed with exhaustion and anxiety. She saw the evil eyes flash before her closed lids as she quickly opened them and her breath quickened.  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked, genuinely concerned. Tinioniel buried her weeping eyes in her dirty hands and let her emotion free. "I see him again. When I close my eyes he is there, waiting for me. He wants me to join his purpose." Her sobs interrupted her sentence but she continued. "I can not get his voice out of my head. I hear him speaking words I do not know, words from another language. I know he is wicked, but I can not stop myself from being allured by his call. I can't get his image out of my head," she rubbed her tears away and started rubbing her nose frantically. "and the smell of the burnt flesh remains within me! I can not be rid of it. I saw their bodies, lying blistered on the ground. Oh gods, the smell." Her stomach churned as she walked ineptly to the grass. Aragorn followed her, his eyebrows weaved in anxiety. "I think I am gonna be sick." Tinioniel fell to her knees meeting the slightly damp grass. Aragorn walked to her side, watching out intently for her. He laid a hand on her bowed back and gently rubbed it in assurance. Tinioniel felt a familiar lurch in her stomach as the putrid smell stayed, clinging to her senses. Aragorn saw her as she began and quickly gathered up her hair. Aragorn continued his hold and looked at her with care. His gaze fell upon her ears as his eyes became wide with shock. Her ears were pointed like an elf and for an instance, moonlight emitted from her on a new moon's night. Tinioniel stared up at Aragorn, who was still holding her hair. "Thank you." Aragorn let the wisps of her auburn hair slip from his fingers, still shocked at what he had noticed.  
Tinioniel slouched down and pressed her back hard against the stone railing. She smiled and let out a little laugh while blushing.  
"Well, that was embarrassing." Aragorn still stood, hovering above her with hesitation. "I am sorry you had to witness that." His silence concerned her as she looked deeply at him.  
"What happened?" Aragorn bent down to her, crouching next to her and tucking strands of hair behind her now pointy ears. She looked at him with bemusement. "How did this happen to you? How are you an elf?" She let out a laugh of puzzlement.  
"What are you talking about? I am no elf." Aragorn fixed his gaze on her. He carefully took her chin and guided her face to meet his. He scrutinized her features; her ears, her cheeks, but most importantly her eyes. He stared into her eyes, and for minutes saw nothing.  
"Heniach nin?*do you understand me?*" Aragorn's words poured from his mouth in a beautiful stream of melody as he watched for a reaction. In her eyes, Aragorn saw the truth. Her eyes lit up with thousands of stars of knowing and eclipses of wisdom. She stared up at him, her eyes brimming with tears and her mouth slightly open in awe. Her eyes brows arched in longing when she heard his words, and with pain.  
"I hear words like that everyday in my heart, and I have some feel of their significance, but how I know doesn't make sense. What is it? How do I know these words so well? Why do they stir up understanding within me? It's like," she pauses, searching for word lost in her confusion. "like a part of myself that had been lost has been found, but only for a moment. Like the missing piece is fleeting, as if it hides from the world." Her eyes lost their shimmer as she looked shamefully onto the ground. A smile curled slightly on her lips. "The constant ramblings of a girl, you must excuse me." Aragorn stayed seated behind her, propped up against the hard stone. She turned her back to him and started her way to the door.  
"Belain na le*may the valar be with you*." Tinioniel paused for a moment, taking a sharp intake of breath, and her chest ached with longing.  
  
"Hantale*thank you*" Tinioinel felt her words lavish on her lips as she finally reached an absolution. The missing piece appeared again, and this time, she felt permanently complete. 


	24. A Place

A/N:  Sorry for the delay.  I know I say I will try to review as soon as possible, but as soon as possible is not quick enough I know.  School is winding down and I got a job now so things are kind of hectic.  I hope you enjoy this next chapter and as always, please review!  

"Has your strength returned somewhat, Tinioniel?"  Gandalf asked upon her entering.

        "Yes," she replied with a smile on her face.  "I feel right at last."  Gandalf looked at her, his eye creasing in discernment.  Legolas paced around the room when he looked up at Tinioniel with a smile.  His smile faded however, and he stared at her in disbelief.  He staggered gracefully to her, filled with trepidation.  He outstretched his hand and cupped her face in it, looking at her with a sorrowful yet surprised look.  His eyebrows arched and his eyes shone like candles struggling to stay lit amidst a heavy wind.  Tinioniel stared at him frightened and bemused with his actions, looking around at nothing for some sort of guidance.  

        "You," Legolas spoke, his voice quivering like a bow string's pulse.  Tinioniel raised her hand to her friend's that still framed her face and laced her fingers with his.  

        "What is the matter?  Is something wrong?"  She was fearful of his reply, not knowing what to expect and not knowing what it would entail.

        "A change," Legolas seemed incapable of forming full sentences.  Tinioniel laughed nervously.

        "Please.  Tell me.  What is it?"  She averted her eyes to Gandalf who had donned a puzzling face and stared intently at Tinioniel.  "What's happening?"  

        "You are…" Legolas paused again, filling the space with silence.  

        "Tell us already Legolas."  Pippin spoke up.  Tinioniel jumped a little, startled since she had forgotten the two hobbits were still in the room.  Legolas embraced her, making Tinioniel even more shocked than she was before.  Her arms hung down by her sides as she gazed bemused at the ceiling.  Legolas buried his face into her shoulder as if he had found a lost object.  

        "My kindred.  You are an elf.  I see it within you, the chosen ones of the Valar.  You are an elf!"  Legolas exclaimed excitedly.  "Pedich Edhellon?do you speak elvish?" Tinioniel smiled faintly as her eyes sparkled with love.  Each word he spoke, she knew, and a flood of knowledge released itself within her mind.  

        "Tancavecertainly."  He deepened his embrace as Tinioniel finally rest her arms around him, returning his hug, however still bemused.  "So, I am an elf?  Are you certain?"  Gandalf stepped slightly away from the shadow that he was in and said his piece.  

        "Yes.  It is true.  I saw signs of it before but stayed silent.  However there is no denying it now.  Legolas speaks true.  You are an elf."  Tinioniel stood there with her mouth slightly open, tears forming in her eyes.  She moved one hand away from Legolas and covered her mouth tenderly.  Sinking to her knees, Tinioniel slid from Legolas' hold and onto the floor.  Tears fell like warm rain from her eyes as she looked at the Istari, the little Halflings, and Legolas, her kin?  Her blood?  His words echoed in her mind. '_… the chosen ones of Valar.  You are an elf!_'  

        "Finally, I know where I belong.  I have been so lost, and I know where I belong at long last!"  Legolas knelt down with her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him and drew him into a hug.  

        '_Yes, Tinioniel,"_ Gandalf thought to himself.  '_you__ have found your place in this_ _world, but what of your own?  Can you not remember the place you truly belong?  Have you lost all your memories?  If you have, then you can never go home._'  Gandalf thoughts ricocheted in his head as he watched the happy Tinioniel embrace her kin in this world.  

- -

        Eomer awoke in the early morning, slightly before the sun was to begin its ritualistic ascent and gazed once more at the dying stars.  He calmly walked over to his dresser.  His fingers caressed the once familiar fabric, lacing his fingers with its memories.  

        '_It's been so long since I have seen these.  At least, it feels like an eternity since that Grima banished me.'_ His tone stiffened at Wormtongue's name as he clutched the cloth in his hands tightly and full with anger.  He breathed in the fading night air, reminiscent of jasmine that had a touch of morning Simbelmyne.  '_Simbelmyne__._' Eomer said reverently. '_Because of the deceiving ways of Grima I was not able to see my cousin on his death bed; I was not able to help carry out the wishes of my kindred before he died; I was not there when they sent his body to the depths of the earth; and I was not there to help my family in that hard time.'_   

His hands turned pasty from his firm grip on the material.  He relaxed his tense knuckles and let the shirt slid lazily back into its place in the drawer.  He glided across the room in a daze, staring out into the morning that was ripping into the depths of night.  Eomer perched his hands upon the window sill, taking in the sight of his home.  Even though he had missed so much, he was happy to be back, happy to be in the shadows of night, and the pools of morning.

- -

Eowyn hurried across the yards of Edoras to where Tinioniel had slept.  Rumors from Rohirrim had reached her ears, and she was concerned for her friend.  She climbed stone steps in a rush but slowed her pace when she heard a noise that startled her.  The low grumble traveled to her on the stairs as Eowyn gradually mounted each step.  She saw two feet, followed by legs, a waist and chest, and a face she had not expected propped up by the stone railing.  A broad smile crossed her face as she bent down to the figure on the landing.  

        "You were that tired, Lord Aragorn, that you couldn't even reach the door that lays not but three feet from you?"  Eowyn asked as she gingerly pushed the strands of hair, wet from morning's dew, away from his waking eyes.  Aragorn sucked in a deep breath of the pale, crisp air as he looked up at Eowyn.  

        "Time has slipped from me it seems."  

        "Oh no, my Lord.  The sun has just risen from the depths of the earth.  Very few people have stirred from the former night's activities."  A puzzled look crossed her face.  "Why did you sleep outside my lord?"  Aragorn took his time answering her.  He would stare off at the door then look back at Eowyn.  She did not wait for an answer but continued to question Aragorn.  "I have heard stories from restless and frightened Rohirrim in these early hours.  How does she fair?"  Aragorn sighed, not surprised that the Rohirrim told people of the late events of the previous night.  

        "She seems to be fine.  However," He paused as his face deepened.  "Never mind.  Even I do not understand all that went on last night."  Eowyn looked at Aragorn's face and saw it lined with concern.  She gazed at him sympathetically and placed a hand on his shoulder.  

        "The day is still very young.  You should try to find some rest.  The rest of the city shall not wake for another good hours.  And after all the wine my Uncle had last night," Eowyn laughed a little.  "We shall be lucky if he rises before midday.  If it would be tolerable, I wish to see Tinioniel.  She rests in here?"  Aragorn nodded.  A smile flashed upon her face, revealing sparkling white teeth and shimmering eyes.  

The wind picked up her long hair woven from straw of gold and caressed the material of her emerald dress, causing the wrinkles to dance to the wind's music.  Eowyn gracefully stood, looking down at Aragorn in his drained state.  "Remember what I said about getting rest.  You, among the rest, deserve it the most."  She smiled once again, this time pink shades rising to her cheeks, and entered the door to the chamber.  Aragorn breathed deep, taking her words into consideration.  He leaned his head against the chilling stone, pulled his cape further upon his chest, and closed his eyes.

- -

Eowyn closed the door as quietly as she could when she heard the deep snores of two certain little hobbits.  She winced when she heard the melodic rhythm interrupted by a deep sigh, but the little hobbit continued his sleep pattern.  Eowyn turned around and took in the scene with her rested eyes.  The two hobbits lay sprawled out on different beds deeply snoring and occasionally tossing about in their bed.  Gandalf was supported by a dark corner, but Eowyn could still see the whites of his eyes, sleeping.  She shivered at the thought of sleeping with one's eyes wide, but continued her survey of the room.  Legolas lay upon a bed that was pushed against a wall, another half wall rising from the foot of his bed.  Part of him was construed by a wall, so Eowyn took tiny steps closer.  He rested on his back, one delicate hand resting on his chest which rose and fell in steady rhythm like an ocean.  His eyes were open like Gandalf's, but not in sleep she saw.  His other hand was lovingly stroking a pair of feet that were placed beside his chest.  Eowyn moved closer as the full scene came into view.  Tinioniel sat in a corner made by the walls that surround Legolas' bed.  She stared out a slit in the wall while Legolas continued to caress her feet.  Tinioniel turned to face Eowyn and grinned.  

"Good morning, Eowyn!  I was not expecting you."  Eowyn blushed as she nervously tucked a piece of flaxen hair behind her ear.  Legolas turned his head slightly to face her.  

"The sun has barely risen, yet the songbird of Rohan has been up for hours.  With worry?"  Eowyn blushed at Legolas' statment and stared at them.

"I did not mean to intrude.  I heard of some things that happened last night and, I was concerned is all."  Tinioniel leaned forward in Legolas' bed, her eyes drained and dull.  

"You were worried about me?"  Tinioniel got up from the bed and walked over to Eowyn.  "You worried about me?"  

"Well of course!  The things I heard were disturbing to say the least.  Are you alright?"  Tinioniel smiled a smile that rejuvenated her face.  

"Wonderful!  I am just," Tinioniel paused.  "Well, I can not really say what I am.  Words can not describe what I am feeling.  Elated?  Eager?"  Tinioniel shrugged her shoulders.  "I do not know.  I guess I am happy.  Happier than I have ever been."  Eowyn grinned with relief and puzzlement.  

"What has put such a fine mood into your head?  Even your eyes, amidst your weariness, sparkle like a child receiving its first horse."  Tinioniel's smile faded quickly at her sentence.  

"Horse!"  Tinioniel gasped as she sprang gracefully from Eowyn's sight and ran from the room.  Eowyn was left astounded and looked over to Legolas.  Legolas stretched and supported himself on his elbow.  

"Who knows?  With her it could be anything.  I myself thought she was deathly afraid of horses.  Oh well."  He lay back down and looked at Eowyn who was still standing.  "The night was long and merry while the morning is still young.  After last night's glee, I think I shall try to find sleep once again," He yawned and continued to look at Eowyn.  "although it should not be that hard to find.  No use in being up at this hour.  There are plenty beds my lady.  Choose one to your liking and rest your head, for it has been a long time since we have rested peacefully."  Eowyn looked at him, then at the door.

"That is a wise thought, but I wonder if you would help me with one small thing before you retire."  Legolas hummed and arched his eyebrows in question.  "It seems a certain Ranger is sleeping outside on the hard cold stone.  Will you aid me in bringing him to a more comfortable place?"  Legolas smiled and sluggishly but sophisticatedly climbed to his feet.  

"Anything for a friend and their drinking problems."  Eowyn laughed as light as a summer's breeze and they made their way towards the door.

A/N:  I hope you enjoyed it.  Please review!


End file.
